El Haren de la Tía
by Belle Goose
Summary: Cuando muere su querida tía Lillian, Bella hereda su casa y todo lo que hay en ella. Ahora, tiene una mansión con piscina, televisión plasma... y un harén. Sí, un harén con ocho hombres seductores, deseosos de satisfacer cada una de sus necesidades.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tìa Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

— ¡Oh, Dios, sí! ¡No pares! ¡No pares! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte!

Isabella Swan realmente desearía ser la que hacía esta petición en vez de estar tendida sola en la cama, escuchándola a través de la delgada pared del apartamento. Aquí estaba, a medio camino de su vigésimo tercer mes consecutivo sin sexo, forzada a escuchar mientras sus vecinos se ponían a ello casi todas las noches, en un frenesí de júbilo ninfomaníaco. Aunque al menos esta noche la mujer no gritaba las puntuaciones al estilo de las olimpiadas por cada embestida pélvica.

Trató de ignorarlos y concentrarse en el video-juego portátil que estaba jugando, _La Gran Aventura del __Mono Milton. _Había juntado doscientas ochenta y siete bananas, su récord de todos los tiempos y si encontraba trece más pasaría al nivel seis. Éste era el momento cumbre de su día, lo que era aún más patético ya que había llegado tan lejos usando una guía de pistas bajada de Internet.

—Oooooooh ¡fóllame, semental! ¡Clávame esa polla! ¡Clávame esa polla!

Dio un profundo suspiro. La vida era tan cruel. ¿Por qué la señora de al lado, que robaba cada mañana el periódico de Bella, merecía que la follaran hasta destrozar la cama, mientras que lo más cerca que Bella había estado de tener sexo el último año había sido cuando alcanzó a echarle un breve vistazo a la raja del culo del técnico de la televisión por cable?

Era tan injusto.

No era como si no fuera atractiva o una arpía, u oliera mal. Cuando era pequeña odiaba su pelo castaño rizado y sus pecas, pero hacía mucho que había superado esa fase y ahora, a la edad de treinta años, sólo odiaba el modo en que podía quemarse solo mirando una _fotografía_ de un paisaje soleado. Seguro que había engordado un kilito o dos desde su descubrimiento infantil de que el chocolate sabía realmente delicioso, pero los llevaba bien. Y tenía las tetas grandes. Así que, ¿por qué no tenía una cita?

Eso aparte de su insoportable timidez y de que raramente salía del apartamento excepto para ir a trabajar. Como que era difícil conseguir algo de sexo sin salir a conocer al tipo de caballero que gentilmente lo tendría con ella.

Maniobró con éxito al Mono Milton pasando a un cocotero mutante para conseguir otra banana. ¡Sí! ¡Era la Reina de las Bananas! ¡Salve, Bella! ¡Todos de rodillas ante su majestad!

—Ooooh…oooooh Dios…oooohhhh…

Una voz diferente, que venía de un lugar distinto. Ahora los vecinos del _otro lado_ del apartamento estaban teniendo sexo. Eso, sencillamente, era una crueldad. ¿No tenían algo de compasión? ¿Ningún sentido de la decencia?

— ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Fóllame con ese torpedo!

—Oooohhhhhh…oh Señor, si…oooohhhhh es taaaaann buenoooo…

— ¡Fóllame, cariño, fóllame! ¡Métemelo! ¡Hazlo sin piedad!

—Oooohhhhhhhh ssíííííííííí...

— ¡Más fuerte! ¡Dame todo lo que tengas!

—…

— ¡Muy bien, ahora es el turno de Joey!

Milton el Mono cayó dentro del foso de lava.

Bella apagó el juego, cerró los ojos y lloró su trágica pérdida.

...-...

Entró al trabajo exactamente a las 8:30 a.m, como siempre. Otro día en Lavin, S.A. Creando un montón de hojas de cálculo, haciendo conciliaciones de un montón de informes financieros, y bebiendo un montón de bebidas con cafeína. El trabajo en sí no era realmente tan malo; a Bella le gustaba trabajar con números y era buena en lo que hacía. Pero recientemente habían contratado a un nuevo vicepresidente que inició el programa llamado "Nuestros Empleados Son Una Porquería" (no era su nombre real), que básicamente giraba alrededor del concepto de que en este lugar se venía a_trabajar_ y a nada más.

Así que todas a excepción de las más inocuas decoraciones habían sido eliminadas de cada uno de los cubículos; a cada empleado se le permitían dos fotos familiares, siempre que no excedieran la restricción de tamaño de 5x7. Se acabaron las celebraciones de cumpleaños y vacaciones y ahora todo el cuarto piso proyectaba un ambiente estéril y sin vida.

La semana pasada, el nuevo vicepresidente había ordenado al supervisor de Bella que escribiera un informe investigando las razones de la baja moral de los empleados.

Bella se sentó ante su escritorio y encendió su ordenador. Era la primera en llegar, lo que era extraño. Había otros doce empleados en su departamento, y normalmente era la última en aparecer. Tal vez hubieran programado alguna reunión o algo así y nadie se lo había dicho.

Revisó su correo electrónico y sus mensajes. Nada interesante.

Alrededor de las nueve, comenzó a preocuparse. No había pasado por alto el horario de verano, no era fiesta, el sistema funcionaba correctamente y en las otras secciones no parecían estar echando en falta a nadie, así que... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Habría muerto alguien?

Pasó rápidamente las tarjetas del fichero rotatorio y buscó el número del móvil de Jessica, la mujer de mediana edad y cabello castaño oscuro, propensa a reírse tontamente, que se sentaba justo al lado suyo. Jessica contestó al tercer ring.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Jessica? Habla Bella.

— ¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, pero soy la única en la oficina. ¿Dónde estás?

—De camino a desayunar en el Golden Grotto. Probablemente todos los demás ya están allí, pero voy un poco retrasada.

Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pasé por alto algún correo electrónico o algo así?

—No. ¿No te has enterado? Salió nuestro número.

— ¿Qué?

—De los números de la lotería. Ya sabes, los billetes de lotería que cada semana todos contribuíamos para comprar, excepto tú ¡Ganamos! ¡Sesenta y cinco millones divididos en doce partes!

Bella contempló fijamente la pared de su cubículo sin fotos durante un largo momento.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Todos renunciamos! ¿Sabes de esa gente que gana la lotería y vuelve directamente a trabajar? ¡Decidimos por unanimidad que son unos imbéciles! Lo siento, debo irme, estoy entrando al estacionamiento ahora mismo. Dile hola a Phil de mi parte.

Jessica colgó. Bella continuó mirando fijamente la pared del cubículo por un rato extremadamente largo. Parpadeaba ocasionalmente para interrumpir la monotonía.

Sesenta y cinco millones. No era tanto, repartido en doce partes. Ni siquiera llegaba a cinco millones y medio cada uno. Y los impuestos se llevarían la mitad de eso. Sin mencionar el dólar por semana que les había costado la posibilidad de ganar en primer lugar. No estaban realmente en una situación mucho mejor que la suya. Después de todo, ella aún tenía empleo.

Phil, el supervisor, entró caminando al departamento unos minutos después; parecía físicamente enfermo.

—Ah, Bella, creo que tendré que pedirte que trabajes unas cuantas horas extras esta semana —le dijo.

...-...

—Vaya rollo —dijo Tanya, mordiendo por la mitad un gusanito de gominola ácida de color verde y amarillo.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Bella.

—Lo digo en serio. Qué putada. —Chupó la otra mitad del gusanito dentro de la boca.

— ¿Sabes qué? El propósito de pedirte que vinieras a visitarme era que me ayudaras a sentirme _mejor_ —explicó Bella.

—Oh, lo siento. —Tanya pensó durante un momento—. La incidencia de suicidios en los ganadores de lotería es quince veces mayor que la del ciudadano promedio.

— ¿De verdad?

—No. Si eres así de rico puedes contratar a alguien para que te maten por ti. Éste es muy ácido.

—Por favor no escupas el gusanito de gominola en el suelo.

Tanya masticó el gusanito de gominola y se lo tragó.

—Vaya. Hoy sí que llueven malas noticias —dijo recostándose contra el sofá.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo más?

Tanya se encogió de hombros.

—Rompí con Ian.

—Oh no, ¿de veras? ¡Pero si estuvisteis catorce meses juntos!

— ¿Tanto tiempo? Mierda.

—Y ¿qué pasó?

—Hizo su proposición de matrimonio.

—Hizo su proposición… ¿y rompiste con él?

—Sí.

Bella la miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué?

—Lo hizo todo mal.

— ¿Cómo?

—Proponiéndole matrimonio a su jodida masajista en vez de a mí.

— ¡No hablas en serio!

Tanya asintió con la cabeza.

—Ha estado viendo a otra mujer durante los últimos tres meses. Su nombre es Vicki. Están enamorados. Tiene un culo bien prieto.

—Oh, Tanya, lo siento tanto. —Se deslizó sobre el sofá y abrazó a su mejor amiga—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No. Ya le canté las cuarenta. Le dije que podía casarse con la bonita masajista de culo prieto, pero que lo nuestro estaba _terminado_. Eso le enseñará.

Bella sonrió con tristeza.

—Somos realmente patéticas ¿no es cierto?

—No. _No somos_ patéticas.

Tanya se levantó del sofá. Era un año menor que Bella, pero parecía no tener más de veintipico, con una figura esbelta, un rostro adorable y un largo cabello rubio. Habían sido mejores amigas desde la universidad, aunque Ian, que era guapo pero muy demandante, había absorbido un montón del tiempo de Tanya durante el último año.

—Tal vez _éramos_ patéticas, pero ya no más. Éste es el comienzo de una nueva era para Tanya y Bella. ¡Vamos a salir al mundo de las citas y a tener sexo bueno de verdad!

— ¿No era bueno con Ian? Pensé que dijiste que era bueno.

—Lo fue hasta hace más o menos, humm... tres meses; perdió el interés. Pensé que era porque llegaba hecho polvo después de trabajar tarde todo el tiempo y tenía que ir a todos esos viajes de negocios. Pero eso no viene al caso. El punto es que necesitamos salir a divertirnos.

—No lo sé —dijo Bella—. No he tenido sexo en tanto tiempo que creo que soy virgen otra vez. ¿No duele la primera vez?

—Te lo digo en serio. Echemos unas cuantas canas al aire. Tratemos a los hombres como trozos de carne. Me gusta la carne ¿a ti no? Hay un montón de tipos con los que podría arreglarte una cita si me dejaras hacerlo. ¿Qué me dices?

...-...

—Mi ex-novia, la anterior a mi última ex, era toda una guarra —dijo Dylan—. Siempre estaba así como quejándose y refunfuñando y esas cosas. Y llevaba el pelo hecho un asco. Tomaba unas medicinas que le secaban la boca, así que siempre estaba tomando agua. Debo haber estado realmente borracho cuando dormí con ella esa primera vez, porque era toda una guarra. Sin embargo tú no pareces una guarra.

—Eh... gracias —dijo Bella, mirando incómoda el menú.

—Ah, y mi ex-novia anterior, esa no era una guarra, pero era tan mandona que ni siquiera podías estar con ella en el mismo cuarto. ¡Haz esto! ¡Haz aquello! ¡No te pongas eso! ¡No comas lo otro! Al carajo con ella, en serio. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso,_ era_ un poco guarra. Aunque no tanto como mi ex-ex-novia.

...-...

Terrence gesticuló enojado con su grissini.

—Los republicanos no son el problema. Los demócratas no son el problema. ¿Sabes quiénes representan el problema?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Son los condenados candidatos de la tercera minoría. Quiero decir, decídete de una maldita vez. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

...-...

Silencio.

—La sopa está buena —dijo Bella.

Jeremy asintió.

Silencio.

— ¿Dónde trabajas? —preguntó Bella.

—No trabajo.

Silencio.

—Esta sopa está realmente buena —dijo Bella.

—La mía se está enfriando.

—Ah.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

...-...

—Conozco a un tipo que se comería cualquier parte de una vaca. Y quiero decir _cualquier_ parte. Si es de una vaca, este tipo se lo come. Pero si ve a la vaca entera, ya sabes, pastando en el campo al aire libre o algo así, siempre te dice lo feas que son. Es extraño. No a mucha gente le resulta agradable.

...-...

— ¿Sabes qué? Te diré algo: mejor queman todos esos libros de Harry Potter, antes de que nos volvamos una nación de adoradores de Satán.

...-...

—No —dijo Bella.

—Oh, vamos —protestó Tanya—. No seas tan chapada a la antigua. Es un buen tipo.

—Dijiste lo mismo con respecto a uno de cada dos de esos tíos y seguí saliendo con esos…esos... _entes_. Ya no vas a arreglarme más citas. Ese privilegio te ha sido revocado.

—Todavía puedes follártelos.

—No, porque no me acuesto con hombres que no me agradan.

Tanya suspiró con tristeza.

—Tampoco yo. Dios, qué caliente estoy. ¿Tus vecinos son siempre tan escandalosos?

Sonó el teléfono de Bella. Entró a la cocina y contestó.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Podría hablar con Isabella Swan?

—Con ella habla.

— ¿Pronuncié bien el apellido?

—Casi. Es _Swan_, rima con Juan, en inglés significa cisne, pero no es del tipo negro. No se preocupe, todo el mundo lo pronuncia mal. ¿Con quién hablo?

—Benjamín Campbell, de Campbell & Campbell, abogados. Me temo que tengo malas noticias para usted.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Algo anda mal?

—Su tía Lillian acaba de fallecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui tenemos el primer capitulo! Tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible.<strong>

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Belle Goose**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tìa Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

El sábado, tres días después, Bella se relajaba en el asiento de primera clase de un vuelo de Wyoming a Florida. Nunca en su vida había volado en primera clase, pero el abogado le había explicado que en las condiciones del testamento de su tía se incluía un pasaje en primera clase para que Bella asistiera al funeral, lo cual sonaba exactamente como algo que haría tía Lillian. El acolchado del asiento era más confortable, tenía más espacio para mover las piernas y no estaba aplastada entre dos caballeros corpulentos con problemas de flatulencia… ¡Ah sí, _ésta_ era la manera de volar!

Lástima que no fuera por una circunstancia más feliz.

Siempre había amado a tía Lillian, o la Asombrosa Tía Lillian, como le gustaba que la llamaran. Tía Lillian siempre contaba las mejores anécdotas, compraba los mejores regalos de Navidad y de cumpleaños, y la llevaba de paseo a parques de atracciones y conciertos de rock cuando venía de visita. Los padres de Bella habían muerto hacía cinco años, uno tres semanas después del otro, y tía Lillian había sido quien le había dado la fuerza necesaria para superar aquel terrible momento.

¿Cómo podía haber perecido alguien con tanto entusiasmo por la vida? Sólo tenía cuarenta y seis años.

Al menos había sido rápido. Un paro cardiaco. Ni siquiera sintió ningún dolor, le había dicho el abogado.

Bella se secó una lágrima de los ojos mientras recordaba a aquella mujer bonita y vivaz, que era la persona más dulce y amable que hubiera conocido nunca, una que entendía la importancia de un amplio espacio para las piernas y de la ausencia de flatulencia.

...-...

No podría ni siquiera comenzar a contar la cantidad de gente que asistió al funeral. La única pariente viva de tía Lillian, aparte de Bella, era su hija Rosalie, quien no había heredado nada de la calidez o del sentido de la aventura de su madre. Pero la tía Lillian tenía más amigos cercanos que la mayoría de la gente tenía conocidos y en esa soleada mañana estaban todos sentados en el parque.

Un hombre alto que usaba una camisa de vestir de un vivo color verde subió al estrado y se aclaró la garganta.

—El año pasado, mi querida cliente Lillian Margaret Higgimbottan me dijo que no tenía intenciones de morirse hasta lograr la marca mundial como la zorra cascarrabias más vieja sobre la faz de la tierra.

Algunas personas se rieron, pero la voz del hombre se quebró cuando continuó hablando.

—Lamentablemente, no llegó a realizar su propósito. Y aunque la perdimos demasiado pronto, vivió una vida plena, una vida feliz y estoy seguro de que querría que celebráramos la vida que vivió, antes que lamentarnos por su fallecimiento. Aunque no tenía planes de dejar este mundo en un futuro cercano, también era una convencida partidaria de estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad, y me dejó esta declaración para ser leída en su funeral.

Comenzó a leer de una hoja de papel:

—"Borrar esas expresiones melancólicas de vuestras caras o regresaré para atormentar a cada uno de vosotros. Sabéis perfectamente bien que no voy a tolerar a una panda de llorones haciendo pucheros en mi funeral. Eso va por ti, Rebecca".

Una mujer que sollozaba en la primera fila forzó una sonrisa a través de las lágrimas.

—"Dado que estoy pagando por esta juerga, espero que todos vosotros la disfrutéis. Y que el panegírico no se haga eterno, a nadie le gusta aguantar ese condenado asunto hasta el final. Os amo muchísimo a todos y os veré al otro lado".

El hombre hizo un gesto y la banda comenzó a tocar "_Don't Worry, Be Happy_".

...-...

Bella se hallaba sentada frente al escritorio del abogado. Rosalie estaba sentada a su lado, con el delineador de ojos corrido. Había sido la única persona en el funeral vestida de negro.

Rosalie se parecía a su difunta madre en muchos aspectos. Tenía los mismos rasgos redondeados, el mismo cabello rubio y la misma complexión menuda. Pero no tenía la misma chispa. Incluso de pequeña, Rosalie sólo había sido feliz cuando Bella estaba triste. Al parecer, se parecía a su padre, si bien Bella nunca lo había conocido y tía Lillian raras veces hablaba de él.

Benjamín Campbell, vistiendo aún su camisa verde brillante, estrechó las manos de cada una.

—Estoy seguro de que saben que ustedes dos son las únicas familiares con vida de Lillian Higgimbottan y, excluyendo varias donaciones sustanciales a diversas entidades benéficas, son las únicas beneficiarias en su testamento.

— ¿Cuán sustanciales? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Exactamente diez millones de dólares en total.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. Sabía que tía Lillian poseía montones de dinero. La mujer tenía una visión escalofriante para las inversiones y ya en un principio había comprado acciones de un par de compañías a las que les había ido extremadamente bien, pero _¿__diez millones de_ _dólares?_ ¡Dios Bendito!

Rosalie hizo una mueca de dolor, como si la hubieran golpeado.

— ¿Donó tanto dinero?

—Sí.

—Vaya... joder, espero que sepan valorarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harán. La Señora Higgimbottan, le ha dejado, descontando impuestos, la suma de exactamente un millón de dólares.

Rosalie resopló.

—Es bueno saber que para ella esas obras de beneficencia eran diez veces más importantes que su propia hija.

Bella quería golpearla en la cabeza y gritarle: ¡De qué demonios te estás quejando! ¡Eres una jodida millonaria! Pero se imaginó que eso sería inapropiado.

—Señora Swan, le ha dejado, descontando impuestos, la suma de exactamente cien mil dólares.

A Bella se le aflojaron las piernas. Podría tomarse unas vacaciones de verdad. Podría mudarse a un apartamento adecuadamente insonorizado.

—Además, mi cliente le ha dejado a usted su casa y todas sus posesiones materiales, y ha establecido un fondo de inversiones que cubrirá todos los gastos relacionados con el mantenimiento de esta propiedad.

— _¿__Qué__?_ —Demandó Rosalie—. ¿Ella se queda con la casa? ¡La casa vale más de lo que me toca a mí!

—Tiene toda la razón —dijo el señor Campbell, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Es una lástima.

—Y una mierda. Yo soy su hija.

—Los términos del testamento son muy claros.

— ¿Ah sí? Bueno, esto no se queda así. Voy a contratar a un abogado.

—Esa es una buena idea —dijo el señor Campbell—. Con el millón de dólares que ha recibido debería ser capaz de contratar un excelente abogado.

Rosalie se puso de pie y salió de la oficina hecha una furia.

El señor Campbell le sonrió a Bella.

—Su tía estaba en lo correcto, tenía una sobrina que es una mujer encantadora.

Bella sintió que se sonrojaba.

—Gracias. Quiero decir, sé que sólo lo dice por decirlo, pero gracias.

— ¿Alguna vez ha tenido la oportunidad de visitar la casa de su tía?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Me enteré de que se había mudado a un nuevo lugar hace más o menos un año, pero nunca llegué a conocerlo. Siempre que nos encontrábamos, ella acudía a verme. Le gustaba viajar.

—Sí, le gustaba —dijo el señor Campbell—. Era mi cliente preferida… una de mis mejores amigas. Realmente voy a extrañarla.

Se quedó contemplando su escritorio durante un largo momento, pero luego se enjugó los ojos y sonrió.

—Obviamente, hay que realizar una tremenda cantidad de tedioso papeleo legal, y de hecho, durante varios días hábiles, no le será posible tomar posesión de la casa.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Bella—. De hecho, mi vuelo de regreso a Wyoming sale en más o menos tres horas, así que de todos modos no puedo quedarme.

—Qué pena. No obstante, estaría encantado si me permitiera llevarla al aeropuerto; si está interesada, podemos pasar frente a su nueva casa.

...-...

— ¡No puede ser! —dijo Bella, clavando una mirada atónita en la inmensa mansión blanca—. No puede ser ésta.

—Realmente lo es. Y eso sólo es la cochera… espere a ver la casa propiamente dicha.

Bella lanzó una carcajada.

—Esto es increíble.

—Sí, así es —dijo el señor Campbell. Luego frunció el ceño—. Te das cuenta de que sólo estaba bromeando, ¿no es así? Eso no es la cochera. Es la casa propiamente dicha.

—Ya me parecía.

—Bien.

El lugar era absolutamente increíble. Era más grande que el Wal-Mart que había cerca de su casa. Tenía una fuente enorme en el jardín delantero, e incluso algunos arbustos podados con formas de animales, incluyendo un oso, un elefante y un flamenco. Bella sencillamente no podía creer que tía Lillian había vivido en un lugar tan bonito… y que lo había heredado ella.

Increíble. Completamente increíble.

...-...

Bella había hecho muchas cosas difíciles en su vida, pero el presentar en el trabajo su nota de preaviso de renuncia con dos semanas de anticipación no fue una de ellas. No obstante, tras recibir su renuncia por escrito, Phil procedió a vomitar en la papelera y Bella accedió a quedarse una semana más.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que vender la mansión de tía Lillian. Probablemente sería más bien pronto. Pero la idea de vivir en ese lugar, aunque sólo fuera durante un breve período, era demasiado excitante como para dejarla pasar. Viviría como una reina durante un tiempo, y luego regresaría a la realidad.

— ¿Qué realidad? —preguntó Tanya mientras ayudaba a Bella a meter en cajas toda la basura que había ido acumulando—. Aquí no existe ninguna realidad. ¡Eres rica! Deja de actuar como si la próxima semana fueras a estar trabajando de camarera.

—No estoy actuando de ese modo —insistió Bella—. Sucede sencillamente que no quiero dejarme llevar por el entusiasmo, eso es todo.

—Bella, te marchas de aquí para ir a vivir a una mansión. _Tu_ mansión. Tu mansión, con todos los gastos pagados. Las cosas ya están en movimiento, sólo necesitas relajarte y disfrutarlo.

—Tengo la intención de hacerlo.

—Muy bien. Ah, y por favor, recuérdame como la amiga que estuvo siempre a tu lado y no como la amiga que te arregló citas con todos esos perdedores.

—No te preocupes. Tan pronto como esté instalada, te enviaré un billete de avión.

—No puedo esperar. Me alegro tanto por ti. ¡Vamos a pasarlo estupendamente bien!

...-...

Un mes después del funeral de tía Lillian, Bella estaba de pie frente a las puertas dobles de la mansión.

Era suya. Toda suya. Increíble.

Hizo sonar el timbre. Un momento después se abrió una de las puertas dejando ver a un caballero mayor, alto y delgado, vestido con un traje negro.

—Ah, señora Swan. Bienvenida a su nueva casa. ¿Desea pasar?

Bella simplemente se quedó allí parada, contemplando impresionada el inmenso vestíbulo. Suelos de mármol, una escalera de caracol, jarrones, estatuas sin brazos que parecían muy caras… era demasiado como para asimilarlo todo de una vez.

— ¿Señora?

— ¿Eh?

—Pase, por favor.

—Ah. Vale. —Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro para despejarla—. Lo siento, es que me encuentro un poco abrumada. No tenía idea de que este lugar sería… de tan considerables proporciones.

—Eso es perfectamente comprensible, señora.

Se limpió los zapatos en el felpudo y entró. Con elegancia, el hombre cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Su abrigo, señora.

— ¿Incluso tengo aquí servicio de guardarropas?

—Sí señora. Como su mayordomo, le brindaré numerosos servicios, incluyendo el de guardar su abrigo.

—Mi mayordomo. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —El señor Campbell le había hablado de eso, pero todavía no se lo había creído del todo—. Es usted Royce, ¿verdad?

—Eso es correcto, señora.

— ¡Y tiene acento británico! ¡Qué estupendamente genial!

—Sí, señora. Durante mis años de formación en Gran Bretaña lo encontré extremadamente conveniente.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba poniéndose en ridículo.

—Lo siento, sucede que me siento un poco aturdida —dijo, dejando que la ayudara a quitarse el abrigo—. Nunca en mi vida soñé que un día tendría un mayordomo.

—Bien, señora, espero estar a la altura de todas sus expectativas y que estime pertinente mantener mis servicios.

—Oh… Estoy segura de que lo haré. Quiero decir, tía Lillian lo contrató ¿no es cierto?

—Así es. Era una mujer encantadora. Seguramente no tengo que decirle que se la echa mucho de menos.

—No, no tiene que hacerlo. Quiero decir, sí, ella lo es. Era. _Se_… la echamos de menos. Lo siento, aún me distraen las estatuas.

— ¿Le gustaría hacer un recorrido?

—Oh, sí, por favor.

—Por aquí, señora.

Con cada habitación, Bella se encontraba más y más atónita. El comedor era más amplio que todo su apartamento. La cocina parecía lo suficientemente grande como para servir a un restaurante completo, y tenía su propio chef gourmet. Había una biblioteca, una piscina climatizada, un sauna, una sala de esparcimiento con máquina de pinball, mesa de billar y hockey-mesa, una cancha de tenis, una habitación llena con más o menos cuatro docenas de pufs multicolores, y otras muchas habitaciones, más de las que podría recordar siquiera en una primera visita.

Sólo los baños eran lo suficientemente lujosos y amplios como para constituir un sitio perfectamente apto para disfrutar unas vacaciones durante dos semanas.

—Esto es absolutamente asombroso —dijo Bella—. ¿Cuánto se tarda en pasar la aspiradora en este lugar?

—Menos tiempo del que podría pensarse —le informó Royce—. Tenemos una aspiradora magnífica.

La guió a través de varias habitaciones más y luego la condujo por un largo corredor que finalizaba en una puerta de madera de caoba. Frente a la puerta, vaciló, obviamente un tanto incómodo.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Bella.

—Este lugar que veremos a continuación era la parte favorita de su tía en toda la casa —le dijo.

Bella asintió.

—Debe ser difícil estar en un lugar que era tan especial para ella.

—Bueno, sí. Pero no exactamente. Verá usted, su tía era una mujer apasionada, con un gran fervor e incomparable entusiasmo por la vida.

—Lo sé.

—Y este entusiasmo se extendía a todas las áreas de su vida, si sabe lo que quiero decir.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella—. Tenía una gran variedad de intereses.

—Sí. Estaba particularmente interesada en, cómo decirlo… en el placer. Del tipo físico. Extremadamente físico.

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba.

— ¿Se refiere al sexo?

—Sí, al sexo. Me alegra que lo haya dicho, porque eso es exactamente lo que quería decir. Sexo. Le encantaba el sexo.

¿Por qué estaba Royce tan incómodo? Aunque Bella había pasado con éxito su vida entera hasta este punto sin imaginarse a su tía teniendo relaciones sexuales, tía Lillian era una mujer atractiva y saludable. Ciertamente no había razón para que se ciñera un cinturón de castidad después de su divorcio.

—Así que, ¿qué hay en ésta habitación? —preguntó ella.

—El harén, señora.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta el segundo cap. El proximo lo actualizare el lunes. Sera muy divertido y conoceremos a cierto personaje especial.<strong>

**Gracias a _Caro. Bere. Cullen_ y a _lokana _por dejarme mis primeros dos reviews *-***

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Belle Goose**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tìa Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Bella contempló a Royce.

— ¿El qué?

—El harén.

— ¿Qué harén?

—El harén de su tía.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir exactamente con "harén"? Porque la imagen mental que se me presenta ahora mismo está obviamente confundida por el antiguo significado de la palabra.

Royce se aclaró la garganta.

—En lo esencial, su tía mantenía aquí a ocho caballeros para atender sus deseos físicos.

— ¿Se está burlando de mí?

—No, señora.

— ¿Ocho hombres?

—Sí, señora. Uno para cada día de la semana y dos para el domingo, como le gustaba decir.

—De modo que me está diciendo que mi tía era como… ¿una tremenda pelandusca?

—Ella prefería el término «espíritu libre», señora.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? Tía Lillian siempre tuvo un sentido del humor de lo más tonto. Quiero decir, ¿recuerda cuando le hizo leer al señor Campbell esa declaración en su funeral sobre que no todo era poner pucheros y tal? Esto es tan sólo un chiste desde más allá de la tumba, ¿verdad?

—Le aseguro que hablo completamente en serio.

—Entonces ¿dónde están ahora?

—Justo pasando esa puerta, señora.

— ¿Están en la _casa_?

—Sí.

— ¿Los ocho en total?

—Sí.

— ¿Ahora?

—Sí.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Y si se escapan? —Bella miró la puerta con pánico—. ¿Está cerrada con llave desde fuera?

—No tiene nada que temer de estos caballeros, se lo aseguro —dijo Royce—. Están sumamente bien adiestrados y educados.

— ¿Bien adiestrados?

—Sí, señora. Cada miembro del harén de su tía pasó por un riguroso proceso de investigación de antecedentes y un curso de formación.

— ¿Curso de formación? ¿Hicieron un curso de _formación_?

—Sí, señora. Uno bastante bueno.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabe? ¿Pasó usted por ello?

—No, señora. Mis servicios aquí son estrictamente platónicos.

— ¿He mencionado que todo este asunto es enfermizo?

—Todavía no, señora.

—Bien, me marcho —dijo Bella, dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado—. Si me necesita, estaré en el cuarto de baño número cinco.

—Los caballeros estaban deseando conocerla —dijo Royce.

—Eso no va a pasar. Los quiero fuera de aquí… eh, antes de que vuelva a esta parte de la casa. Lo cual será pronto. Así que los quiero fuera de aquí pronto.

Con esto, salió de la estancia como una tromba.

Después volvió a entrar.

—No quiero que piense que sólo porque estoy teniendo ahora una rabieta, voy a ser una de esas malas personas que todo el tiempo da órdenes a su mayordomo. Soy muy agradable, en realidad. Le gustará tenerme por aquí.

—Por supuesto, señora.

—De hecho, ni siquiera tiene que llamarme señora. Llámeme Bella.

—Si puedo expresarme con libertad, diría que eso me haría sentir muy incómodo.

—Oh. Bien, no quiero que se sienta incómodo. ¿Qué nombre le haría sentir más cómodo?

—Señora.

—Oh. De acuerdo. Señora va bien. Pero quiero que sepa que esto sólo es opcional, en el momento en que quiera dejar todo ese asunto de la señora estaré absolutamente conforme.

—Debidamente anotado, señora.

—Pero saque a los hombres de aquí, ¿vale?

—Sí, señora. Estarán más que decepcionados. Esperaban que usted se viera inclinada a prolongar sus contratos.

— ¿Tienen contratos? ¿Para ser esclavos de un harén?

—Asistentes personales, señora.

—Bueno, pueden olvidarse de ello. Envíelos de vuelta a la Oficina Central de Harenes o a dónde diablos fuera de donde vinieran.

Bella salió otra vez de la estancia como una tromba.

Después volvió a entrar otra vez.

— ¿Me promete que no son de temer?

—Sí, señora.

— ¿No me atacarán o algo así?

—No, señora.

—Entonces ¿estoy completamente a salvo?

—Estaré más que contento de equiparla con una escopeta si así lo desea, señora.

—No hay razón para hacerse el listillo, Royce.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, señora.

Bella pensó en ello durante un momento.

—Bien, pues si me da su palabra de que no son de temer, y de que no van a atacarme, supongo que no hay ninguna razón por mi parte para ser grosera. Al menos debería presentarme, antes de hacer que usted los eche de la casa de una patada, ¿verdad?

—Parece justo, señora.

—Excelente. Abra la puerta.

...-...

Había sólo una palabra para describir la visión que dio la bienvenida a Bella al atravesar la entrada, pero se sentía demasiado abrumada para pensar en ella. Se encontraba en una habitación enorme, la mayor parte de la cual estaba ocupada por una piscina con un tobogán acuático en un extremo y una cascada en el otro. Había aproximadamente una docena de tumbonas, un hermoso suelo de baldosa blanco, un jacuzzi grande, una sauna y un bar, así como varias puertas cerradas. Una música de ritmo tropical sonaba de fondo. Era como un complejo turístico de lujo bajo su propio techo.

Y además estaban los hombres.

Tres de ellos estaban nadando, tres estaban tendidos sobre las tumbonas, uno descansaba en una hamaca colgada entre un par de árboles artificiales, y otro lleno de tatuajes hacía flexiones en el suelo.

Todos estaban bronceados, eran musculosos y guapos que te mueres.

—Ella está aquí —dijo uno de ellos, encaramándose fuera de la piscina. Los demás se levantaron inmediatamente, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Bella. Ella dio un par de pasos cautelosos hacia atrás.

—Permítanme presentarles —dijo Royce, una vez que todos estuvieron frente a Bella—. La señora Bella Swan, su nueva princesa.

—Hola, Bella —dijeron todos, no completamente al unísono.

—Ehhh… —respondió, orgullosa de sí misma por arreglárselas para pronunciar incluso esa sílaba excepcional.

—Está un poco nerviosa, como podría esperarse —dijo Royce.

—Bien, estamos más que contentos de conocerte —dijo uno de ellos, un tipo con el pelo negro rizado, tomándole la mano y besándosela.

Definitivamente aquí había un tema recurrente. Ninguno de los hombres era más bajo de uno ochenta, y todos andaban en la veintena. Todos tenían rasgos duros, aspecto de modelos masculinos, y la mayoría tenía el pelo castaño, de distintas tonalidades, excepto por dos rubio (uno había estado en la hamaca) y uno que tenía el cabello oscuro. Ninguno de ellos tenía vello facial. La tía Lillian era una mujer que sabía exactamente lo que quería.

¿De verdad había tenido ella sexo con _los ocho_?

—Quizás deberían presentarse ustedes mismos —dijo Royce.

El que le había besado la mano sonrió abiertamente.

—Soy Emmett, mi señora.

—Yo soy Edward —dijo uno con el pelo castaño cobrizo despeinado y una alegre chispa en sus ojos verdes.

—Jasper —dijo uno de los rubios.

—James —dijo el tipo de pelo rubio que había estado tumbado en la hamaca.

—Jacob —dijo el del pelo oscuro.

—Riley —dijo el profusamente tatuado que había estado haciendo flexiones. Los tatuajes eran intrincados diseños de criaturas fantásticas, incluyendo una cola de dragón que se enrollaba alrededor de su brazo izquierdo desde el hombro hasta la muñeca.

—Felix —dijo uno con un corte de pelo al rape, ladrando su nombre como si le hablara a un sargento de instrucción.

—Demetri. Encantado de conocerte —dijo el último, hablando con acento de Boston.

— ¿Te acuerdas de todos? —Preguntó Edward—. Más tarde habrá un examen.

—Lo siento, no soy buena con los nombres —confesó Bella.

El hombre rubio (¿Jasper?) se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo llámanos por números. No hay problema.

—Bien, sólo quería, ya sabéis, pasar por aquí —dijo ella—. Tengo un montón de limpieza por hacer, así que, chicos, os veré eh... más tarde.

— ¿Limpieza? —preguntó Edward, elevando una ceja.

—Desempacar. Quise decir que debo desempacar.

—Royce deshará las maletas por ti. Le pagan por hacer ese tipo de cosas, así como a nosotros nos pagan por…

—No, no, no quiero abusar de vuestra amabilidad. —Bella retrocedió hacia la puerta—. Ha sido agradable, ah, el veros a todos. Podéis volver a nadar o a la hamaca o a lo que sea que estabais haciendo. Perdón por molestaros. Adiós.

—Ah, no seas tonta —dijo Edward, tomándola de la mano—. Te daré el gran tour. Te encantará este lugar. Venga.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, había tirado de ella por entre el grupo de hombres hasta el borde de la piscina.

—Aquí está nuestra maravillosa piscina —dijo él—. Tres metros y medio de profundidad en el otro extremo. La otra piscina de la casa sólo llega a tres metros. ¿Te gusta nadar?

Bella asintió, vacilante.

—Entonces éste es el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Te divertirás, lo prometo. Aunque mira por dónde pisas, las baldosas pueden ser un poco resbaladizas.

La condujo hacia el bar.

—Leo puede preparar cualquier clase de bebida que te apetezca. ¿Te gustan los daiquiris de fresa? Podrías tomarte uno ahora mismo, tan fuerte como lo quieras. ¿Tienes sed?

—No, estoy bien.

— ¿Estás segura? Están muy buenos. Demetri fue a la escuela de barman.

—Está bien, de verdad, estoy bien.

—De acuerdo, sin presiones. Aquí tenemos la sauna —dijo él, llevando a Bella hacia la estructura de madera en la esquina de la habitación—. Tu tía se quedaba allí durante horas, a pesar de que se supone que no hay que hacerlo, por motivos de salud. A veces todos, los nueve, nos sentábamos allí y sólo charlábamos y nos relajábamos.

—No quiero oír hablar de eso —dijo Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás en contra de charlar y relajarse?

— ¡No, estoy en contra de todo este asunto!

—Oh, vamos. Tienes que admitir que el tobogán acuático es bastante genial.

—No quiero decir este lugar, quiero decir el hecho de que todos vosotros… complacierais físicamente a mi tía. ¡Es una aberración! Es… Es…

— ¿Moralmente censurable?

— ¡Sí! Moralmente censurable. No puedo creer que permitáis que se os use como juguetes. ¿No tenéis algo de orgullo? ¿No tenéis un poco de dignidad? ¿Amor propio?

—Esas son preguntas bastante justas —admitió Edward—. Pero creo que si te quedas por aquí un rato te demostraremos que…

— ¡Olvídalo! No me gusta ser posesiva, pero ésta ahora es mi casa, ¡y os quiero fuera de aquí! —Echó un vistazo al resto de los hombres—. ¡A todos! Bueno, tú no, Royce. ¡Todo aquél que no lleve puesta una camisa ahora mismo, quiero que se haya ido antes de esta tarde!

—De nuevo, no es una actitud injusta —dijo Edward—. Pero me gustaría explicarte algunas de las ventajas de…

—No.

—Te sorprendería cómo…

—No.

—Tal vez…

—No.

—Mierda.

—Estoy segura de que vosotros, chicos, habéis pasado los mejores momentos aquí, pero tía Lillian se ha ido, y ésta es una nueva administración. Así que a empacar y largarse. Adiós.

Bella salió de la estancia como una tromba, y esta vez no regresó.

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo describir con simples y mundanas palabras la emocion que siento de recibir todo el apoyo que ustedes me estan dando. ¡Las adoro chicas!<strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Belle Goose**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tìa Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Enfermizo.

Enfermizo, enfermizo, enfermizo.

Bella estaba en shock. ¡La querida, dulce y adorable tía Lillian… una completa pervertida!

Una completa pervertida con un condenado buen gusto para los hombres, pero ese era un punto aparte. ¿Qué tipo de alma retorcida mantenía a ocho tipazos encerrados en su casa? ¿Cómo podría siquiera _manejar_ tal cantidad de hombres? ¿No quedaba dolorida?

Ah, genial. Ahora se estaba imaginando a la querida, dulce y adorable tía Lillian con la entrepierna dolorida. Maravilloso. Qué día tan agradable había resultado ser.

Echó un vistazo a los alrededores y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida.

Oh, bien. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y vagar sin rumbo fijo la llevaría a eso.

Tal vez la tía Lillian no dejaba que la tomara la cuadrilla en pleno. Después de todo, ¿no era uno para cada día de la semana y dos para el domingo? Si los distribuías de esa manera, no era tan pervertidillo ¿verdad?

Mierda, sí, lo era. ¡Enfermizo, enfermizo, enfermizo!

Vil, asqueroso, vulgar, depravado, espantoso e incluso soez. Si tía Lillian aún estuviera viva, Bella habría exigido que buscara asistencia médica.

Claro, que quizás este arreglo explicaba el porqué siempre estaba tan alegre…

No, no, no. Tía Lillian tenía un problema, claro y simple, y aunque se sintiera mal por despedir a ocho de sus empleados, Bella no iba a permitir que esa clase de comportamiento continuara en su casa. Era tiempo de que esos hombres se largaran, aprendieran habilidades para insertarse en el mercado laboral y consiguieran verdaderos empleos.

Sin embargo, ese Edward de seguro era una monada.

Todos lo eran.

Sí, tía Lillian podía haber sido una pervertida, pero no se podía criticar su gusto. Bella probablemente se habría decantado por una variedad más amplia en su propia selección para el harén, pero…

— ¿Señora Swan?

Escuchó a Royce llamándola, pero no podía decir en qué habitación estaba él. Avanzó a la siguiente estancia, que contenía varias sillas y un piano de cola.

— ¿Royce? ¿Puede oírme?

—Ah, aquí está —dijo Royce, entrando en el cuarto—. Debo pedirle disculpas, señora. Su tía realmente amaba su harén y a sus ocupantes, y habría querido que usted obtuviera tanta alegría de él como hizo ella. Son caballeros muy agradables.

—Estoy segura de que lo son.

—Tenga la seguridad de que han sido debidamente notificados y que desocuparán la propiedad dentro de muy poco.

—Bien.

—Me gustaría indicar que sus servicios no eran completamente sexuales. Su tía aprovechaba a fondo de su acceso ilimitado a varias opciones de masaje, de pies, de espalda, y demás.

— ¿De verdad?

—Oh, sí —dijo Royce—. Por no mencionar otras posibilidades. Su tía era una mujer muy creativa.

—Bueno, lo siento, pero supongo que no tengo esa clase de creatividad.

—Pocas personas la tienen.

— ¿Podría señalarme el teléfono más cercano? —preguntó Bella.

—Ciertamente, señora —dijo Royce, señalando hacia una entrada detrás de donde Bella estaba de pie—. Justo por allí.

—Gracias. —Ella entró en el siguiente cuarto, el cual tenía un amplio sofá y la televisión más grande que hubiera visto jamás; tomó el teléfono de la mesita de café, y llamó a Tanya.

— ¡Oye, no esperaba tener noticias tuyas tan pronto! —Dijo Tanya—. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Cómo es la casa?

—La casa es asombrosa —le dijo Bella—. No puedes imaginarte todas las cosas que hay en esta casa.

— ¿Como qué? Cuéntame.

—Bien, hay una piscina… dos, para ser más exacta.

— ¿Dos piscinas? ¿Puedo mudarme allí?

—Y una cocina realmente grande —continuó Bella—. Un mayordomo y un chef…

— ¿Un mayordomo? ¿Tienes un mayordomo?

—Ajá.

— ¿Es un esnob?

—Sí, en efecto.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tienes un mayordomo esnob! ¡Es tan cool!

—Y un harén.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro extremo de la línea.

— ¿Dijiste un harén? —preguntó Tanya.

—Sí.

— ¿Quieres decir como el que tienen los jeques?

—Algo así.

—No te sigo —confesó Tanya.

—Hay un área de la mansión donde tía Lillian mantenía a ocho hombres. Aún están allí. Creo que se supone que ellos, eh, cumplen mis órdenes.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—Tía Lillian tenía un harén de ocho esclavos sexuales. Ellos esperan que yo los herede, como a las piscinas.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—No.

— ¿Ocho?

—Ocho.

— ¿Tienes a ocho hombres en tu casa en este mismo momento?

—Seguro.

— ¿Y están buenos?

—En extremo. Cualquiera de ellos podría estar en la portada de una revista. Una buena revista, no como _Fangoria_ o algo así.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó Tanya—. ¿Ya te has acostado con alguno?

— ¡No dormiré con ellos! ¡Les dije que salieran pitando de aquí!

— ¿Estás poniendo de patitas en la calle a ocho tíos que están como un tren?

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Ni siquiera conservarás a uno o dos para uso personal?

— ¡Tanya, eran los juguetes sexuales de mi tía! ¡No los mantendré en mi casa!

— ¿Estás segura de que no es una broma? Tu tía tenía un buen sentido del humor. Recuerda, dijiste que en el entierro hizo que su abogado leyera esa declaración sobre no andar con la cara larga y demás.

—No es una broma. Los tipos están aquí. Tienen toda una gran ala… esto es… es…

— ¿Un mundo de fantasía?

— ¡No, es enfermizo!

—Escucha —dijo Tanya—. Soy tu mejor amiga, y creo que esto requiere de una segunda opinión. Así que, sólo deja las cosas del modo en que están y volaré tan pronto como pueda para evaluar la situación.

—No dormiré aquí con ocho hombres extraños en mi casa.

—No seas nenaza. Sólo enciérralos en sus jaulas.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo más inquietante? Podrían tener jaulas de verdad. Tía Lillian podría haberlos tenido encerrados en jaulas como animales. Detrás de una de esas puertas probablemente exista un calabozo totalmente funcional. Creo que voy a vomitar.

—No vas a vomitar.

—Creo que sí.

—Para con eso. En este preciso instante, voy a conseguir mi billete de avión, y luego te dejaré saber el curso más sabio de acción, ¿de acuerdo?

—Los echaré, Tanya.

—No lo hagas.

—Lo haré.

—Lo digo en serio. No los eches. O seré yo quien te patee el culo si llego allí y ya no están.

—Entonces deberás estar aquí en los próximos quince minutos, porque los tengo empacando sus maletas ahora mismo.

—No puedes ser una perra tan despiadada como para privarme de la oportunidad de presenciar con mis propios ojos un harén de ocho tíos. Nunca tendré la posibilidad de verlo otra vez. Jamás.

—Estás demasiado caliente.

—No estoy caliente. Soy curiosa.

—Eres demasiado curiosa.

—Prométeme que no te desharás de ellos hasta que llegue.

—No.

— ¡Prométemelo!

—Absolutamente no.

—Hablo en serio sobre darte una patada en el culo. Esto no será un estirón de mechas cualquiera. Te patearé el culo. De verdad.

—Tanya…

— ¡Prométemelo, chica!

Bella suspiró.

—Vale. Pero no te demores.

—Estaré allí mañana.

—Bien. Te llamaré esta noche para saber tu plan de vuelo.

—Muy bien. Intenta no joder con los ocho antes de que llegue, ¿vale? Deja al menos a uno de ellos puro para mí.

—Eres divertidísima.

— ¿Sí? Bueno, pues tú eres una enferma mental. ¡Te veré pronto!

Bella dijo adiós y colgó. Debería haber sabido que Tanya reaccionaría de esa forma. Esa muchacha probablemente mantendría un harén ella misma si tuviera los medios financieros y los contactos apropiados en el negocio.

— ¿Royce? —llamó ella—. ¿Está por aquí?

—Aquí mismo, señora —dijo él, entrando en la habitación momentos después.

— ¿Existe algún modo mejor de llamarlo sin gritar? —preguntó ella—. Parece tan maleducado.

Royce golpeteó sobre una pequeña caja blanca asegurada a la pared junto al interruptor de la luz.

—Tenemos un sistema de intercomunicadores. Sólo presione el botón y hable.

—Ah, bueno. Gracias.

— ¿Desea que deje el cuarto para que pueda llamarme otra vez de esa forma, señora?

—No. Puede decirle a los residentes del harén que no necesitan irse hasta dentro de un par de días, así que pueden tomarse su tiempo haciendo las maletas. ¿Tienen algo más para empacar, además de unos pares de pantalones cortos?

—En realidad, señora, a cada uno de ellos se le proporcionó un amplio vestuario.

—Sabe usted, voy a referirme a esto tan poco como me sea humanamente posible, porque sigo escuchando cosas que desearía no saber. Sólo infórmeles que no los estoy echando aún, pero que lo haré pronto, ¿está bien?

—Les haré llegar el mensaje, señora.

—Gracias.

...-...

Bella estaba sentada en el comedor, disfrutando del bocadillo de mermelada y mantequilla de maní más delicioso que jamás había comido. El chef debía de haber usado mermelada importada. No era posible conseguir esta clase de sabor en la tienda de comestibles local.

El comedor era tan enorme que los sonidos al masticar parecían hacer eco. Se sentía algo solitaria sentada allí, absolutamente sola. No le había molestado mucho en su diminuto piso atestado, pero aquí, con todo este espacio, la carencia de compañía era mucho más evidente.

Incluso se sentía un poquito triste.

Bien, terminaría con eso. No iba a vivir aquí para siempre, de todos modos. Disfrutaría de la vida de fantasía por un rato, luego vendería el lugar y se mudaría a algo que fuera mucho más de su estilo.

Fantasía…

Ocho hombres fuertes y apuestos para atender cada una de sus necesidades. Podría comérselos con los ojos, conseguir un increíble masaje de pies, pasar algún tiempo en el jacuzzi, beber un margarita…

No, no, no se dejaría tentar. Pero Edward parecía ser un tipo agradable. Todos lo parecían, en realidad. Ni sórdidos, ni lascivos, ni nada por el estilo. Y estaba de humor para tener algo de compañía. Podría hablar con Royce, supuso ella, pero aunque fuera bastante agradable no parecía la clase de persona que sería muy divertida para charlar.

Joder. ¡Esta era su casa e iba a disfrutar del puñetero tobogán de agua, estuviera en el harén o no!

* * *

><p><strong>Me siento un poquito triste :( No me apoyaron tanto como la ultima vez.<strong>

**Pero hoy puede que les de una sorperesa...**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Belle Goose**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tìa Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Cuando Bella entró en la gran estancia, los hombres estaban haciendo las mismas cosas que antes. El tipo tatuado, Riley, seguía haciendo flexiones.

— ¡Ey, gracias por el aplazamiento! —dijo Edward, saludándola desde la piscina.

— ¿Esto es todo lo que hacéis? —preguntó Bella.

Edward salió de la piscina, tirando del cordón de sus short de baño para ajustarlos, y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué más _querríamos_ hacer?

—No lo sé, pero debe haber _algo más._

—Qué va. Nadar, relajarme... eso es todo lo que necesito en la vida.

Un par de los chicos cerca de la piscina sofocaron la risa.

— ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? —preguntó Bella.

—Vale, vale, ésta es la cuestión —dijo Edward. Señaló hacia el techo—. ¿Ves aquellas luces rojas?

Bella alzó la vista hacia ellas.

—Sí.

—Esas luces destellan y suena un timbre cuando ingresas al pasillo exterior. Es la señal de alerta para tomar nuestras posiciones. De modo que cuando entras, ya no estamos en nuestras habitaciones durmiendo o jugando videojuegos o lo que sea.

Bella sonrió.

—Así que ¿él no está siempre haciendo flexiones?

—Qué va. Aun así, Riley puede hacer más flexiones que ninguno de nosotros. Tu tía hacía de jurado cuando competíamos. Los premios eran sensacionales.

—Entonces, ¿qué _hacéis_ durante todo el día? —preguntó Bella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Mirar televisión, leer, jugar en Internet. Cosas así.

—No suena muy satisfactorio.

—Bueno, también... —su voz se fue apagando.

—También, ¿qué?

—Nada. Veo que te trajiste bañador.

Bella alzó su bañador azul de una pieza, uno para nada revelador.

—Sí.

—Te puedes cambiar en la sauna, si quieres. Te prometo que nadie va a mirar.

Bella se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres la estaban mirando.

—Sííí, claro.

—No, te lo prometo.

—Probablemente fue un error regresar aquí. En realidad no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

—Oh, bueno, eso está bien, no tienes por qué serlo. Ey, chicos, volved a lo que estabais haciendo —gritó.

Riley dejó de hacer flexiones y se puso de pie mientras que un par de los otros hombres regresaban a sus habitaciones.

—Entonces, ¿qué, tú eres el líder? —preguntó Bella.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Qué va, sólo el que tiene la boca más grande —dijo con una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa muy atractiva, acompañada de los hoyuelos más adorables que Bella hubiera visto alguna vez. Si no fuera porque era un fenómeno que se empleaba en un harén, probablemente sería un amor a primera vista.

—Por aquí. Haremos que Demetri te prepare una bebida —dijo Edward, llevándola hacia la barra—. Algo sin alcohol, si lo prefieres.

Demetri se levantó de su hamaca, reuniéndose con ellos en el bar.

— ¿Qué puedo ponerte de beber? —preguntó con su acento de Boston.

—Un margarita con hielo picado —dijo Bella.

— ¿Sal en el borde?

—Sí, por favor.

—Ya te la sirvo.

—Tomaré una cerveza —dijo Edward.

—Ya sabes dónde está la nevera.

—Ves, definitivamente, no soy el líder —dijo Edward a Bella, mientras se dirigía detrás de la barra—. Pero soy un buen guía turístico.

Demetri terminó de mezclar su bebida y se la entregó con un guiño. Edward abrió su cerveza y bebió un trago mientras caminaban hacia la sauna.

—Sencillamente no puedo creer que hagáis esto —dijo Bella—. Quiero decir, este lugar es muy agradable y todo eso, pero ¿por qué lo harías?

—Una mujer rica y sumamente atractiva estaba dispuesta a pagarme muy bien por vivir en este paraíso, y por prestarle favores que estaría felizmente dispuesto a brindarle gratis. No fue una elección difícil.

—Pero, ¿no es degradante?

—En realidad, es divertido. _Era_ divertido —corrigió él—. Todos nos sentimos bastante devastados por lo que pasó.

— ¿Por qué seguís aquí?

—Obviamente, pensamos que nos quedábamos sin empleo —dijo Edward, tomando otro trago— pero Lilly siempre bromeaba diciendo que nos iba a entregar como regalo de Navidad para ti cuando ya no pudiéramos con ella. Ya que nuestro empleo estaba cubierto por el fondo fiduciario que ella había establecido, y tú heredabas la casa y todo lo que contiene, el mayordomo sugirió que nos quedáramos, para ver si querías que continuáramos prestando nuestros servicios.

— ¿El señor Campbell, el abogado, sabía de esto? —No podía imaginarse qué Benjamín hubiera dejado de mencionar tal cosa.

—Qué va, no que yo sepa. Es algo complicado como funciona todo y nunca me lo han explicado completamente, pero "legalmente", en realidad no vivimos aquí, y en realidad no proporcionamos este servicio.

—Vale. No estás casado, ¿verdad?

—No. Ninguno de nosotros lo está. Tampoco tenemos hijos. Eso es parte de los requisitos del trabajo.

—Y exactamente ¿cuáles son los requisitos para trabajar en el harén de mi tía?

Edward sonrió con timidez.

—Bueno, obviamente le gustaban los hombres de cabello oscuro, veinte años menores que ella, que se mantienen en buena forma.

_Fantástica_ forma, pensó Bella, aunque no dijo nada.

—Sin barba. Y tuvimos que pasar una inspección de nuestro equipo.

— ¿Qué clase de inspección? —preguntó Bella, incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad.

—La primera fue visual. Ya sabes, para asegurarse de que satisfacíamos ciertos parámetros.

— ¿Quieres decir de longitud?

—No solamente de longitud, aunque la mínima era de dieciocho centímetros… a excepción de Jacob, que pudo eludir el requisito en virtud de su diámetro. Es condenadamente impresionante. Pero también tuvimos que cumplir ciertas pautas estéticas; nada de curvaturas raras ni cosas similares.

— ¿Cuál fue la segunda?

—Habilidad.

—No quiero ni saber cómo evaluaron eso —dijo Bella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces no te lo diré.

—Está bien, sí quiero saber.

—En realidad, no, a juzgar por tu reacción anterior, creo que realmente no quieres saberlo —dijo Edward.

—Dímelo

—Básicamente, nosotros simplemente demostrábamos nuestras habilidades.

—Quieres decir que, básicamente, tuvisteis relaciones sexuales con mi tía.

—Sí. Estaba intentando ser más discreto.

—Así que... ¿Ella se acostó con todos los que… se postularon?

—No, no, ese fue el último paso. Sólo aquellos de nosotros que llegamos a la fase final tuvimos que hacerlo. Antes de eso estaba la verificación de antecedentes, el perfil psicológico, el acuerdo de confidencialidad, los análisis para detectar ETS y entrevista tras entrevista tras entrevista.

—Suena riguroso.

—Ah, y las audiciones de baile.

—Ya veo.

—Y las pruebas de vestuario para los diferentes temas.

— ¿Temas?

—Renacentista, bondage y dominación, vaqueros, vikingos…

— ¿Nada de payasos? —preguntó Bella.

—No. Los payasos en el bondage son prácticamente como un baldazo de agua fría.

—Vale, entonces, una vez que pasáis las pruebas y os contratan, ¿simplemente os dejáis encerrar aquí?

Edward sonrió burlonamente.

—No hasta ese extremo. Es más como estar de guardia. Todos vivimos aquí, pero no teníamos que permanecer en la casa cuando Lilly no estaba. Aunque, para ser completamente sincero, este lugar es tan genial que la mayoría del tiempo no teníamos ninguna razón para irnos. ¿Alguna vez has estado en una de esas vacaciones de relax que sólo esperas que duren para siempre? Esto es así.

—Las vacaciones tienen que terminarse alguna vez.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero me gusta prolongarlas el mayor tiempo posible.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces para divertirte cuando no estás haciendo cosas del harén? ¿Tienes novia?

—Qué va. No se nos permite tener nada de sexo fuera y punto. Nos examinan todos los meses, y no es que nadie se arriesgaría a perder este trabajo de ese modo, sobre todo considerando que tu tía satisfacía más que... —dejó de hablar, comprendiendo con claridad que no debería terminar esa frase en particular.

—Gracias por no completar la frase —dijo Bella.

—No hay de qué. De todos modos, obviamente no has venido aquí para oírme hablar toda la noche de trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Ve a cambiarte de ropa y ponte el bañador.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y luego caminó tímidamente hacia la sauna. Se maravilló de cuánto esfuerzo requería el sencillo hecho de mover las piernas como es debido cuando sabía que había gente mirándola. _Primero el pie izquierdo, luego el derecho, de nuevo el pie izquierdo y luego otra vez el derecho..._

Abrió la puerta de la sauna, entró y la dejo volver a cerrarse a sus espaldas. Hacía calor en el interior, como correspondía a lo que se esperaba de una sauna. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera y se quitó los zapatos.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquí había espacio suficiente para ocho hombres, además de tía Lillian.

¡Puaj, qué asco!

Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó a su lado sobre el banco, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por estar sólo en sujetador, a pesar de que estaba sola. No tendrían una mirilla, ¿verdad? No, por supuesto que no. No había necesidad de una mirilla cuando ya estaban obteniendo más de lo que podían manejar.

Una vez más, ¡puaj, qué asco!

Aunque reaccionar con asco era también un poco injusto. Después de todo, tía Lillian _era una mujer atractiva_. Si nos imagináramos a una modelo de Playboy y al stripper más sexy de los Chippendale, juntos en una noche de pasión, probablemente a sus sobrinas les resultaría algo asqueroso.

Sin embargo ocho tíos... Eso ya se iba de las manos.

Bella se puso de pie y bajó sus pantalones vaqueros más allá de las rodillas. Volvió a sentarse en el banco, se los quitó por completo, y los dobló cuidadosamente dejándolos al lado de su camisa.

Era agradable estar aquí dentro, sólo en sujetador y bragas. No había estado en una sauna hacía años, no desde que rompió su propósito de Año Nuevo de visitar el gimnasio una vez por semana (inmediatamente antes de su primera visita).

Cerró los ojos y se recostó. Tal vez sólo se sentaría aquí y descansaría por un momento. Se tomaría unos minutos para relajarse y luego saldría a divertirse. A divertirse normalmente, deslizándose en el agua, nada sexual.

Maldición, eran una monada.

Tal vez Riley, con sus tatuajes, le daba un poco de miedo, pero aparte de eso...

No, no iba a empezar a babear por unos descerebrados trozos de carne. Necesitaba un hombre al que pudiera respetar. Alguien afable e inteligente. Alguien cuyo trabajo no fuera ser juguete sexual en un harén.

_Mínimo: dieciocho centímetros_.

No tenía importancia. Tampoco iba a empezar a babear por unos trozos de carne descerebrados con grandes pollas.

Necesitaba personalidad.

Necesitaba integridad.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en pollas grandes.

Lo que _realmente_ necesitaba era ponerse el bañador y largarse de esta sauna. Ya habrían comenzado a preguntarse qué pasaba con ella.

Se quitó el sujetador y lo dejó a un lado. El calor se sentía absolutamente maravilloso sobre sus pechos desnudos y sus pezones despertaron inmediatamente. Bella pasó los dedos sobre ellos antes incluso de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Era tan agradable estar aquí dentro. Tan relajante.

Levantó el culo del asiento y se meneó al quitarse las bragas.

Eso se sentía incluso mejor.

¿Había algo mejor en la vida que sentarse desnuda en una sauna? Bueno, tal vez recostarse en una sauna, pero no podía correr el riesgo de que uno de los hombres la sorprendiera. A pesar de que se suponía que llamarían primero, no era prudente asumir nada sobre esos pimpollitos folladores del harén.

Pimpollitos folladores del harén, con grandes pollas.

Suficiente con las pollas.

Estaba empezando a sudar, cómodamente allí sentada. Bella pasó lentamente su dedo índice a través de la zona de fino vello púbico castaño. Estaba húmeda por la transpiración. Sintió un cosquilleo agradable, ligeramente más abajo, mientras deslizaba el dedo hacia...

Se dio cuenta, en un implacable relámpago de autoconciencia, que estaba a punto de darse placer a sí misma en el lugar más inoportuno para masturbarse. Jesús, los ocho chicos estaban allí afuera. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

La respuesta era obvia: estaba caliente. Ocho tipos musculosos justo afuera, sin enfermedades, bien dotados, hábiles en su arte, listos y dispuestos a cumplir su voluntad... ¡por supuesto que estaba caliente! Era como pasar veintitrés meses esperando desesperadamente por un mordisquito de galleta seca y de pronto se te ofrecía una comida gourmet de ocho platos.

¿En realidad sería tan terrible disfrutar de una noche de pasión con Edward?

Evidentemente necesitaba dejar de estar desnuda.

Pero era condenadamente excitante saber que uno de ellos podía entrar en cualquier momento.

No, no, era una idea espeluznante. Se levantó y recogió su bañador.

Quería tener sexo, pero no tan desesperadamente. Los tipos como estos no follaban a mujeres como ella a menos que se les pagara por ello.

¿O sí? Podía ser sexy, ¿no es cierto? Si saliera de allí ahora mismo, caminando completamente desnuda, seguramente les excitaría, ¿no? Sonrió para sí misma mientras se imaginaba sus reacciones. La parte frontal del bañador de Edward expandiéndose mientras miraba boquiabierto su cuerpo desnudo.

—Dios mío —podría decir— eres absolutamente magnífica.

O, mejor aún, podría estar demasiado impresionado para hablar.

Harían el amor en silencio en el banco de la sauna.

Edward la besaría profundamente mientras la penetraba poco a poco, Bella lo rodearía estrechamente entre sus piernas y deslizaría las manos sobre su espalda. Sería un amante generoso, brindándole orgasmo tras orgasmo mientras ella gritaba en silencioso éxtasis.

Bella negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Siendo realista, la situación más probable sería que, cuando ella saliera de la sauna, los chicos exclamarían "¡Oink! ¡Oink!" y llenarían el aire con perfectas imitaciones de cerdos resoplando.

De todos modos, había un punto discutible. Si les estaba pagando por ello.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ella saltó, con un terrible sobresalto.

— ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro? —preguntó Edward desde fuera.

—Estoy bien. No vayas a entrar. — Frenéticamente, Bella comenzó a meterse en el bañador.

—No lo haré. Sólo me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró, mientras se daba cuenta de que se estaba poniendo el bañador del revés—. Tuve algunos problemas con mis zapatos, pero estoy bien.

En seguida se propinó una patada mental en el culo. ¿Tuve algunos problemas con mis zapatos? ¿Qué clase de estúpida mentira era esa? ¡Sabría con seguridad que casi, casi, se había masturbado!

—Ah —dijo Edward—. Bueno, déjame saber si necesitas algo.

—Lo haré.

Problemas con mis zapatos. Jesucristo.

Se puso el bañador y salió de la sauna.

* * *

><p><strong>Volvi demasiado pronto, estoy segura de eso. Pero era imposible aguantar la necesidad de actualizar para ustedes. ¡Son asombrosas! Ya la historia tiene 21 reviews y espero que cuando termine tenga mas.<strong>

**Muchas se dieron cuenta de la actitud de Tanya. Les digo que pronto sera toooda una pervertida. Ella si que disfrutara el haren.**

**El proximo capitulo sera muy divertido :D**

**Nos vemos pronto (mañana)**

**Belle Goose**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tìa Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Se estremeció un poco al salir, el aire estaba mucho más fresco que dentro. Edward estaba allí de pie. Le dedicó lo que obviamente consideraba que era (con justa razón) una sonrisa encantadora.

—Te ves bien, Bella.

—Sí, seguro.

—No, en serio. El azul es tu color.

Bella deseó que dejara de mirarla, aunque lo estaba haciendo de forma completamente amistosa y para nada ofensiva. Caminó hacia la parte honda de la piscina, sumergió el pie en el agua y dejó escapar un suave gemido. Estaba helada.

Dos de los hombres, el oscuro y el rubio, estaban ya en la piscina. El oscuro rió y la saludó con la mano.

—Solo zambúllete.

—Me dará un paro.

—No, una vez que estás dentro está bien. Si lo haces gradualmente es una tortura.

—Lo consideraré. ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

—Jacob.

Ah, sí, Jacob. Bien. Ahora podía pensar en Jacob como en el oscuro que le había aconsejado zambullirse en la piscina, en vez de pensar en él como el que presuntamente tenía el pene más corto pero extraordinariamente grueso.

Respiró hondo, contó hasta tres, y luego saltó a la piscina.

¡Mierda! ¡Frío! ¡Frío! ¡Frío! ¡Mierda!

Salió a la superficie y se aferró a un lado de la piscina.

— ¡Tengo hielo entre los dedos!

—Estarás bien —dijo el otro tipo que estaba en el agua—. Te acostumbras enseguida.

—Bueno, seguro, porque se te entumece todo el cuerpo. Lo siento, soy mala con los nombres. ¿Tú eres…?

—Jasper.

—Lo tengo. —Bien, estaba el Charlatán Edward, Demetri de Boston que mezclaba los tragos, el Oscuro Jacob que daba consejos sobre zambullidas, y Rubio 1 Jasper que insistía en que se acostumbraría enseguida al agua helada. ¿Cómo lograría acordarse alguna vez de todo el mundo?

¿Y por qué infiernos se preocupaba por ello? Sus nombres no importaban, porque no iban a quedarse allí.

Edward se lanzó al agua con un clavado perfecto y pasó nadando junto a ella. Bella comenzó a dar brazadas al estilo crol a lo largo de la piscina y se sintió aliviada cuando el frío penetrante del agua se desvaneció incluso antes de llegar al otro lado. Escupió algo de agua, se apartó el cabello de los ojos y usó la escalerilla para salir de la piscina. Era hora de subir al tobogán de agua.

Se encaminó hacia allí, sabiendo sin lugar a dudas que el traje de baño se le estaba metiendo en el culo pero sin atreverse a ajustarlo por miedo a llamar la atención acerca del hecho de que el traje de baño se le estaba metiendo en el culo.

La escalera del tobogán acuático tenía cerca de nueve metros de altura. Subió hasta la cima y se sentó en el borde del tobogán, dejando que el agua se deslizara sobre sus pies por un momento, antes de impulsarse hacia delante. Se lanzó volando por el tobogán.

Le resultó claro, incluso antes de llegar a la primera curva, que sus piernas y su trasero no tenían intención de viajar a la misma velocidad.

Extendió los brazos para equilibrarse, pero sus piernas se elevaron en el aire y cayó de espaldas.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a girar. Impotente, se deslizó por el tobogán tumbada de espaldas, con las piernas al aire, el traje de baño subiéndosele por el culo y encarando la dirección equivocada. En esa indigna posición fue finalmente arrojada a la piscina, que otra vez le pareció helada.

Bella se preguntó si podría permanecer debajo del agua el tiempo suficiente como para que los hombres olvidaran lo que acababan de presenciar.

Salió a la superficie rodeada por los entusiastas aplausos de los ocho. Nadó hacia el borde de la piscina y salió, con el rostro ardiendo a pesar del agua helada.

—Gracias —dijo, acusando recibo de los aplausos con un ademán—. Aquí estaré, avergonzándome a mí misma toda la semana.

— ¡Otra! —gritó Jasper.

— ¿Qué os parece si lo hacéis vosotros, a ver si podéis hacerlo mejor? —preguntó Bella.

Cuando todos los hombres procedieron a encaminarse hacia el tobogán de agua, tuvo que reírse de su propia estupidez. _Por supuesto_ que podían hacerlo mejor. Una muñeca de trapo mal cosida podría hacerlo mejor. Realmente debía intentar mejorar la comunicación entre su boca y su cerebro.

Primero se deslizó Demetri, aterrizando con grácil perfección en el agua. Jacob lo siguió, de cabeza. Cuando Edward emergió en el extremo del tobogán, estaba sentado muy erguido. Tenía la mano sobre la boca, como sofocando un bostezo de aburrimiento.

Sus pies golpearon en la piscina y salió lanzado hacia delante. Su estómago golpeó estrepitosamente contra el agua con un chapoteo tan fuerte que hizo que Bella diera un respingo.

Le tomó un momento salir a la superficie.

—Hombre ¿qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó el tipo rubio, riéndose histéricamente desde el sitio que ocupaba al borde de la piscina.

Edward comenzó a avanzar en el agua, obligándose a sonreír a pesar del obvio dolor que sentía.

—Ese fue mi salto patentado… eh… no sé, pero realmente duele.

Otro de los hombres, el militar, bajó por el tobogán con los pies por delante. Su fuerte grito de «¡Waaahoooo!» se cortó cuando aterrizó en el agua, pateando la espalda de Edward. Bella hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Ven, amigo, te ayudaré a salir —dijo el tipo rubio, recogiendo un salvavidas que colgaba de la pared y tirándoselo a Edward. Edward lo agarró y dejó que lo arrastraran hasta el borde, sonriendo avergonzado durante todo el trayecto.

Bella se acercó a él.

—Buen aterrizaje.

—Gracias.

— ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, estaré bien.

—Porque pareces un poquito mareado.

—Estoy bien.

—Realmente te diste un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

—No fue solo en el estómago.

—Ah. Supongo que ahora habremos aprendido una pequeña lección acerca de burlarse de mis habilidades para deslizarme en el tobogán, ¿verdad?

—Sí señora.

...-...

Cuando Riley se precipitó en el agua quince minutos después, Bella sostuvo en alto un cartel con un «3». Jake levantó un «4». Edward un «1».

—Estuviste un poco inestable en el tramo final —le informó a Riley después de que saliera de la piscina—. La próxima vez trata de enfocarte más en el equilibrio que en el impulso que llevas, y debes trabajar en el movimiento de los brazos.

Jasper hizo un aterrizaje de cabeza casi perfecto, salpicando agua a gran altura al emerger. Bella y Jake le dieron un «9» cada uno, y Edward le dio un «8».

—Muy, pero que muy impresionante —dijo Bella—. Particularmente, me cautivaron las salpicaduras. Si pudieras emerger con un poco más de fluidez, tendrías por delante una larga y próspera carrera.

Al rodear la última curva, Emmett golpeó con fuerza contra un lado del tobogán, saliendo despedido hacia el agua como un bulto a duras penas consiente. Bella le dio un «2» por simpatía, Jake le dio un «1» y Edward un «10».

—Probablemente sería mejor que no volvieras a hacer eso —le dijo Bella a Emmett.

...-...

Bella nunca había sido muy buena jugando al hockey-mesa, y esa noche fue un absoluto desastre. Incluso a pesar de los claros intentos de Riley para dejarla ganar, fue incapaz de marcar ni un punto, a excepción de los seis que anotó accidentalmente contra sí misma.

Reacia a admitir la derrota jugó contra Jasper y perdió. Luego jugó contra Jake y perdió. Luego jugó contra Félix y perdió. Luego jugó contra Demetri y perdió. Su mano derecha empezaba a dolerle, y esa fue su excusa cuando jugó contra Emmett y perdió. Se entusiasmó demasiado cuando jugó contra James, y casi envía el disco volando contra su rostro, por lo que él se retiró de la competencia por razones de seguridad. Bella jugó contra Edward y ganó. Y a pesar de que él había cogido el disco con la mano, dejándolo caer en su propio arco diez veces, aun así, Bella disfrutó de una victoria arduamente alcanzada.

...-...

Bella ubicó las cinco fichas formando QUARTZ.

—Veamos, son veinticuatro puntos en una palabra de triple valor, así que creo que tenemos un total de setenta y dos puntos. Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué bien ha salido…

Estaba jugando al Scrabble contra Edward, Jake, y Riley, aniquilándolos por completo. La suma de sus puntuaciones combinadas no llegaba a superar la de ella, aunque la triple puntuación de QUARTZ tenía mucho que ver en eso. La gloria del triunfo en el torneo de hockey-mesa había sido efímera. Bella los puso en ridículo a menudo y con gran destreza.

...-...

— ¡Dobla a la derecha!

— ¡No _va_ hacia la derecha!

—Por supuesto que va hacia la derecha. ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es _doblar_ hacia la derecha!

—El joystick no funciona.

Edward le quitó el joystick de la mano a Bella.

—No tiene ningún problema; está bien. Mira, aprietas el botón rojo para acelerar, el botón azul para frenar, y presionas el joystick en la dirección hacia la que quieras doblar, incluyendo, pero no limitándote a ir hacia la derecha.

—No estaba funcionando —insistió Bella.

—Quizás tu mano era la que no estaba funcionando.

Ella le arrojó un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

—Lamento disentir.

Edward le devolvió el joystick.

—Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Presionar el botón rojo y doblar… ves, estás… no, acabas de atropellar a alguien. Ahora acabas de atropellar a alguien más. Supongo que has decidido lanzarte a un frenesí de homicidios vehiculares.

—El joystick no funciona.

— ¿Sabías que puedo atrapar palomitas de maíz con la boca?

...-...

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿Se supone que debo estar impresionada porque atrapas dos de veinte?

—No estás arrojándolas bien.

—Ni cuando te acerté en la narizota pudiste atraparlas. Sencillamente te estás inventando habilidades cuando te da la gana.

—Inténtalo tú —dijo Edward, arrojándole una palomita de maíz. Bella la atrapó con la boca. El labio inferior de Edward sobresalió en un exagerado puchero—. Toma esto, ve a atropellar más peatones.

...-...

—El objetivo es que el Mono Milton recolecte la mayor cantidad posible de bananas —explicó Bella. Había vuelto a perderse durante veinte minutos intentando encontrar su habitación, todo para ir a buscar el video juego portátil, y se había visto obligada a usar el intercomunicador para despertar a Royce. Aunque eran casi las tres de la mañana, él había sido notablemente educado al respecto—. Usa este botón para saltar y este otro para agacharte.

—Entiendo —dijo Edward, quitándole el juego.

Con su permiso, los demás hombres finalmente se habían ido a la cama, mientras que ella y Edward seguían sentados en dos sillones cerca de la piscina.

—Me divertí esta noche —dijo Bella.

—Qué bien. Yo también.

— ¿Era así con mi tía?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, sólo pasar el rato, jugar, disfrutando un buen momento.

Edward asintió.

—Sí, a veces. Te pareces mucho a ella, al menos cuando no estás llamándonos la escoria de la tierra.

—Nunca dije que fuerais la escoria de la tierra. Solo lo pensé.

—Y ahora ¿qué piensas?

— ¿Francamente? Intento bloquear todo ese aspecto. En tanto pueda olvidar que sois esclavos sexuales profesionales, me puedo divertir.

—No me refería a qué piensas acerca de todo el asunto del harén, sino qué piensas de nosotros. De mí.

Bella dudó.

—Es demasiado pronto para decirlo. Es muy divertido pasar el tiempo con vosotros.

—Sabes, no tiene por qué tratarse de sexo. —Sonrió—. Puedes conservarnos como castos compañeros de juegos.

—Mira, lamento que perdáis vuestro trabajo, especialmente uno que es así de cómodo, pero no puedo conservar un harén de ocho hombres en mi hogar. Ni siquiera puedo creer que tenga que tomar este tipo de decisión. Me refiero a que éste no es el tipo de ejemplo que se da en las clases de ética. Supongo que la mayoría de la gente vive una larga, larga vida sin nunca tener que decidir si mantiene o no un harén de ocho hombres en pleno funcionamiento.

—Deberías disfrutar del hecho de haber sido bendecida con la posibilidad de tomar una decisión tan extraordinaria.

—Ahora pareces un poco desesperado.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward.

—Esta noche lo pasé genial, pero ni siquiera puedo empezar a concebir qué clase de mierda pervertida ocurría en esta casa antes de que muriera tía Lillian. Quiero decir, sois endemoniadamente atractivos, y hay ocho de vosotros.

¿De verdad acababa de decirle que eran «endemoniadamente atractivos»?

—En realidad no era todo taaan pervertido —dijo Edward.

—Mientes.

Edward vaciló.

—Ehh... sí.

—De todas formas, eso es todo lo que quería decir. Esta noche lo pasé muy bien. Gracias.

—De nada. ¿Me llevo un beso de buenas noches?

Bella se puso de pie, bostezó y se estiró.

—Qué va. Estoy bastante segura de saber dónde han estado esos labios antes. Sin embargo un abrazo me vendría bien.

Edward se puso de pie y la abrazó. Aunque se sentía muy bien, y por mucho que deseara volver a considerar su declaración acerca de omitir el beso de buenas noches, se obligó a sí misma a apartarse.

Le deseó felices sueños y se marchó del harén.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad News: Mañana no se si podre actualizar. Tratare de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, tratare.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi.**

**Muchas gracias a SALESIA y a todas las demas que apoyaron la adapatacion. ¿Ya he dicho que son asombrosas?**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Belle Goose**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tía Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

— ¡Santa putísima mierda! —Dijo Tanya mientras entraban en uno de los baños—. Hasta tienes una de esas cosas que te lanza un chorro de agua cuando has terminado. ¿Cómo se llaman esos?

—No estoy segura —admitió Bella.

—Preguntémosle a tu mayordomo. —Tanya presionó el botón del intercomunicador—. ¿Royce?

Royce se asomó inmediatamente por la puerta abierta. Tanya lo había mandado llamar hacía menos de un minuto para preguntarle si la televisión de pantalla gigante tenía o no recepción por satélite (sí tenía), por lo que no había tenido tiempo de irse muy lejos.

— ¿Señora?

— ¿Cómo se llama esto? —preguntó Tanya, señalando la cosa que lanzaba chorritos de agua.

—Es un bidet, señora.

—Un bidet. ¿No es genial? Gracias, Royce.

Royce saludó con la cabeza y se marchó.

—Creo que estás empezando a cabrear a mi mayordomo —dijo Bella.

—Lo siento, pero ¡este lugar es sensacional! ¿Dónde está el harén?

Había sido así en cada habitación. Tanya reaccionaba diciendo "¡Santa putísima mierda!", luego llamaba a Royce para hacerle una pregunta, luego exigía saber dónde estaba el harén y luego expresaba su indignación porque Bella no se hubiera aprovechado de ninguno de los hombres la noche pasada.

—Ya llegaremos —prometió Bella.

—No puedo creer que no aprovecharas la oportunidad para echar un polvo —dijo Tanya—. Toda esta riqueza ha arruinado tu libido.

—Claro que no.

— Entonces, tu cerebro.

—No. Tanya, hablamos de ocho hombres que han aceptado vivir en la mansión de mi tía nada más que como meros esclavos sexuales. ¡Es repugnante!

—Te haré una pregunta. Si tu bidet se rompe y necesitas contratar un fontanero ¿no querrías a alguien que no hiciera otra cosa que trabajar como fontanero? No buscarías a alguien que fuera maestro de preescolar y sólo reparara bidets a medio tiempo para cubrir los gastos ¿no es cierto? Así que, si lo que necesitas es sexo ¿no querrías a alguien que se dedicara nada más que a follar para ganarse la vida?

—Eso es un gigoló.

—Sí, pero por ahora, llamémosles esclavos sexuales profesionales. ¿Cuándo podré ver el harén?

—Francamente no me parece que seas lo suficientemente madura como para ser capaz de manejarlo.

—Ah, no puedes ser tan bruja —dijo Tanya, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

—Vas a hacerme pasar vergüenza.

—Entonces preséntame y vete. Cada tanto pásanos algo de comida deslizándola por debajo de la puerta. —Tanya sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo. Llévame a hacer un rápido recorrido por el harén y luego regresaremos a ver cuántos canales se reciben aquí. Quizás deberíamos llamar a Royce y preguntarle.

—No llames a Royce. Te llevaré al harén.

...-...

Tanya se quedó con la boca abierta casi hasta el escote cuando entraron al harén. Todos los tíos estaban en la estancia principal, sin camisa y posando. Riley estaba haciendo sus flexiones. Edward se encontraba de pie justo al lado de la puerta, y al parecer se había pasado aceite por el pecho.

— ¡Bella, bienvenida otra vez! —dijo—. Veo que has traído una encantadora invitada. —Extendió su mano hacia Tanya—. Soy Edward. ¿Y tú eres…?

Tanya contemplaba la habitación con expresión atónita.

— ¿Ah...?

—Quiere saber cómo te llamas —dijo Bella.

—Ah. Díselo.

—Edward, ella es Tanya. Tanya, Edward.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo Edward, estrechándole la mano.

—Claro —dijo Tanya.

Edward las condujo por la habitación y presentó a Tanya a todos los hombres. Para cuando iban por el séptimo tío, se había recuperado lo suficiente de la impresión como para decir su nombre de manera semi-coherente.

—Bueno, señoras, vayan a ponerse los trajes de baño —les instó Edward—. El tobogán de agua está abierto al público.

Bella guió a Tanya hasta la sauna, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellas.

— ¿No te follaste a _ninguno_ de ellos? —preguntó Tanya.

—No.

—Bella, estos hombres son… ¡son modelos de portada de novelas románticas! Dijiste que pasaron un examen de aptitud, cumplen requisitos de longitud mínima, tienes la certeza de que están libres de enfermedades, y obedecen cada una de tus órdenes ¿y tú ni siquiera _has besado_ a uno de ellos?

—Lamento mucho decepcionarte.

—Esto está definitivamente mal. Esto es como tener una caja de chocolates Godiva y arrojarla a la basura. ¿Qué clase de persona tiene una caja de chocolates Godiva y la tira a la basura? ¡Chocolates_ Godiva_! ¡No puedes hacerles eso a unos Chocolates_ Godiva_!

—Ponte el traje de baño y cállate.

Las mujeres se apresuraron a cambiarse de ropa. Bella ya había visto a su amiga desnuda, pero aún sentía ese deje de celos al ver el esbelto cuerpo de Tanya y sus senos pequeños pero firmes. Entonces dejó escapar un resoplido de risa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Tanya.

—Por favor, dime que no te has depilado especialmente para visitar el harén.

Tanya bajó la mirada a su sexo completamente depilado.

—No parece ser algo que yo haría. —Se puso la parte de abajo del bikini. De un vivo color fucsia y bastante revelador.

—Jesús. ¿Por qué no te pones una tanga, ya que estás en ello?

—Hey, tú tienes las tetas, y yo el culo — Tanya se puso la parte de arriba del bikini fucsia, mientras Bella se metía dentro de su aburrido traje de baño azul—. Así que ¿de veras sólo se pasan todo el día allí sentados, posando?

—Desde luego.

—Este lugar es jodidamente increíble.

Salieron de la sauna, e inmediatamente se hizo evidente que el traje de baño de Tanya captaba la atención de los hombres.

—Así que ¿cómo funciona esto? —preguntó Tanya.

— ¿Cómo funciona qué?

—Esto. El harén. ¿Pego un grito para llamarles la atención o algo así?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada malo, te lo prometo. —Tanya dejó escapar un fuerte silbido—. Atención, caballeros —llamó en voz alta—. Por favor reúnanse delante de la sauna.

Sin titubeos, los ocho hombres se dirigieron hacia la sauna, enfrentándose a las mujeres en una línea perfecta.

—No puedo creer que eso funcionara —dijo Tanya.

Bella deseó desesperadamente tener algo en las manos con lo que pudiera juguetear nerviosamente.

—Así que ¿es cierto que obedecéis todas las órdenes de mi amiga? —preguntó Tanya.

Los hombres asintieron.

— ¿Puedo actuar como tu representante?

— ¡Tanya...!

—Ay, no seas tan mojigata. Esta será probablemente mi única oportunidad en la vida de tener ocho sementales musculosos espectaculares bajo mis órdenes, y quiero aprovechar para disfrutarlo. ¡Venga, por una vez, pasémoslo bien!

— ¿Sabes qué? Vale. A decir verdad, creo que me gustaría ver esto. —Se volvió para dirigirse a los hombres—. ¿Alguien tiene algún problema con que Tanya esté a cargo?

— ¡No, demonios! —dijo Riley.

—Muy bien, entonces, ella es vuestra ama y señora oficial, o como sea que queráis llamarla. —Bella dio un paso atrás, lista para disfrutar ese momento especial en el que Tanya se daría cuenta de que había abarcado más de lo que podía manejar.

Sin embargo, ese momento especial se hizo esperar. Tanya contempló detenidamente a los hombres y se relamió los labios.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo, caminando a lo largo de la línea como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces antes—. Todos vosotros, sin duda alguna, os veis como hombres fuertes y saludables. ¿Qué os parecería tensar un poco esos músculos para mí?

Obviamente, ésta era una orden que los hombres adoraban llevar a cabo. Todos flexionaron sus músculos con entusiasmo, y Riley realizó también una más que impresionante sentadilla. Edward flexionó sus propios bíceps y le guiñó un ojo a Bella.

Se veían divinamente bien.

Tanya caminó de vuelta frente a la línea de hombres, dedicándose a observar a cada uno durante un momento.

—Muy, muy bien —dijo—. Descansad.

Los hombres se relajaron. Casi todos ellos sonreían amplia y descaradamente. Se lo estaban pasando _demasiado_ bien.

Tanya se dirigió hacia Riley y le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

—Así que ¿de veras tienes que hacer cualquier cosa que ordene?

—Para eso estoy aquí.

—Entonces, mueve el culo y ponte a hacer más de esas lagartijas.

Riley se tiró al suelo y comenzó a hacer unas vigorosas flexiones de brazos. Tanya contó veinte de ellas y luego le ordenó que volviera a ponerse de pie. Riley así lo hizo, sin haber derramado siquiera una gota de sudor.

Bella se encontró preguntándose cómo sería estar debajo de él mientras hacía esas flexiones.

Tanya se acercó al siguiente hombre, el rubio.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—James.

—James ¿tienes algún talento especial como ése?

—Sí, señora. Muchos.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

—Soy muy hábil con mi lengua.

Varios de los hombres se rieron por lo bajo.

—No os he dado permiso para reír —dijo Tanya, que obviamente se lo estaba pasando en grande con su rol de dominatrix—. Reíros otra vez y Bella os azotará el trasero. ¿Está claro?

—Yo no tengo nada que ver —dijo Bella—. Soy una observadora pasiva. Estoy fuera de esto.

—Muy bien, entonces haré que os azotéis el trasero unos a otros y estoy segura de que nadie quiere eso, excepto yo.

—Sí señora —dijo James.

Tanya se paseaba de un extremo al otro de la fila.

—Sencillamente no sé qué hacer con todos vosotros. Lo confieso, es todo un dilema. Ocho bombones que están como un tren, bajo mis órdenes. Tantas posibilidades. ¿Qué diablos puedo hacer?

—Señora, solicito permiso para hablar, señora —dijo Félix, irguiéndose en posición de firme.

—Adelante.

—Señora, nos gustaría bailar para usted, señora.

—Esa parece ser una buena idea —dijo Tanya. Echó un vistazo hacia Bella—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Deja de recurrir a mí para que te dé el visto bueno.

Tanya volvió su atención a Félix.

—Sí, esa es una excelente idea.

—Señora, gracias, señora.

—Tome asiento, por favor, mi señora —dijo Emmett, tomando la mano de Tanya y besándosela—. Volvemos enseguida.

Los hombres se apresuraron a salir metiéndose en una de las habitaciones. Bella tomó dos tumbonas y las arrastró hacia donde estaba Tanya.

—Parece que te lo estás pasando de lo lindo.

—Oh, vamos, esto es condenadamente divertido y lo sabes —dijo Tanya, sentándose—. Si ellos lo están disfrutando y yo lo estoy disfrutando ¿dónde está el problema?

—Es sólo que… no lo sé…

—Si hubiéramos cogido unos extraños de la calle, les hubiéramos ceñido al cuello unos collares de perro y forzado a bailar a punta de pistola, entonces sí tendríamos un serio dilema moral. ¡Pero esos tíos se han presentado para esto! Han pasado por una rigurosa investigación de antecedentes y se han sometido a un proceso de capacitación. Han estado de brazos cruzados durante un mes… ¡dejemos que los pobres desgraciados bailen para nosotras!

— ¿Y luego qué?

—Luego me llevaré a dos o tres a la cama conmigo. Pero después de que bailen.

Se apagaron las luces.

Tanya y Bella se quedaron sentadas en una completa oscuridad durante unos segundos.

De repente, el lugar se iluminó como una discoteca. Luces multicolores se movían haciendo círculos en el suelo y la música comenzó a retumbar, con un fuerte y pesado ritmo tecno.

Los hombres emergieron del cuarto en fila, todos vestían chaquetas de cuero negro y llevaban látigos de montar. Se dirigieron a un punto varios pasos por delante de Bella y Tanya; entonces, simultáneamente, comenzaron a bailar con unos pasos sincronizados realmente impresionantes.

Todos al unísono golpearon las fustas contra las palmas de las manos y al compás de la música.

— ¡Venga! —gritó Tanya. Lanzó un fuete silbido—. ¡Menéalo!

Los hombres lo menearon. Luego se quitaron las chaquetas de cuero, las hicieron girar sobre sus cabezas y las lanzaron al otro lado de la habitación.

Golpearon otra vez los látigos contra las palmas de las manos, esta vez también meneando las caderas de manera más que provocativa.

Bella se echo a reír mientras aplaudía apreciativamente.

— ¡Venga! —Repitió Tanya—. ¡Ya sabéis lo que le gusta a mami!

Los hombres sostuvieron los látigos sobre la cabeza y los alzaron como si estuvieran levantando pesas siguiendo el ritmo de la música. El meneo de caderas se transformó en empujes de cadera.

Luego restallaron los látigos contra el suelo.

Esto continuó durante otros tres minutos hasta que terminó la canción y se apagaron las luces.

Bella y Tanya aplaudieron como locas.

Pocos segundos después, volvieron a encenderse las luces normales. Debían estar conectadas a algún tipo de temporizador. Todos los hombres permanecían en varias poses flexionando los músculos.

— ¡Quiero vivir aquí! —gritó Tanya.

Después de un momento, los hombres relajaron sus poses y regresaron a la fila. Tanya volvió a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Cuántos números como ése tenéis preparados? —preguntó.

—Dieciocho —dijo Edward.

— ¿Cuántos de ellos incluyen látigos de montar?

—Doce.

—Vaya, eso fue verdaderamente impresionante. Así que ¿vosotros _realmente_ tenéis que hacer lo que sea que yo diga, eh?

Los hombres asintieron.

—Y qué pasaría si dijera algo sobre, no sé, que esos trajes de baño cubren demasiado...

De ningún modo. Bella no podía creérselo. Tanya sólo estaba bromeando ¿verdad? Realmente no iba a decirles a los hombres que se desnudaran ¿no?

—Señora, solicito permiso para hablar libremente, señora —dijo Félix.

—Concedido.

—Señora, sólo quería concordar con usted con respecto al tema de los trajes de baño, señora.

—Bueno, entonces, Félix, dado que has declarado tu consentimiento a oído de todos, ¿por qué no eres el primero en rectificar esta desagradable situación?

—Señora, no será ningún problema, señora.

Félix asió la cinturilla de su traje de baño y tiró hacia abajo. Agachándose, se lo quitó por completo, dejándolo caer al suelo frente a sí.

Bella tomó una honda inspiración. Realmente nunca había esperado que Tanya lo llevara tan lejos. Félix tenía un pene largo y grueso que era increíble incluso estando relajado. Era enorme. Su sola vista le produjo a Bella un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Luego se dio cuenta de que Edward la estaba observando mirar fijamente a Félix con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Inmediatamente se apartó e hizo como si estuviera estudiando la pared.

—Oh —dijo Tanya—. Oh, cielos. ¿Puedo tocarlo?

—Señora, sí, señora.

—Estupendo.

Tanya deslizó los dedos sobre su polla y a través del vello púbico pulcramente recortado. Luego dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Quién en esta fila _no quiere_ mostrarme su polla?

Nadie levantó la mano.

—Porque voy a hacer que esto sea de participación voluntaria. Tengo más que suficiente para mantener los ojos ocupados aquí con Félix, así que no os sintáis obligados a participar. Quién quiera conservar su traje de baño en su sitio que dé un paso al frente.

Ninguno dio un paso al frente.

—Bien —dijo Tanya, sonando un poquito nerviosa—. Entonces continuemos a lo largo de la fila.

Bella miraba, petrificada, mientras Tanya ordenaba a los hombres, de uno en uno, que se quitaran los shorts. Edward no había mentido… todos eran caballeros extremadamente bien dotados, incluso la polla de Jacob era un miembro asombroso aunque fuera la más corta del grupo. Tanya se desplazó lentamente a lo largo de la fila, demorándose con cada hombre, acariciando personalmente cada pene al ser expuesto.

Aunque Bella continuaba intentando decirse que no debería estar mirando esto, que debería regresar a su habitación, era incapaz de convencerse a sí misma de que quería estar en cualquier otro lugar excepto aquí.

Finalmente todos los hombres estuvieron desnudos, a excepción de Edward.

Tanya echó un vistazo atrás, hacia Bella.

—Él es tu favorito ¿no es cierto? ¿Te gustaría ver lo que tiene para ofrecer?

—Te lo he dicho, no voy a involucrarme en esto.

—Apuesto diez contra uno a que estás mojada.

— ¡Tanya!

Tanya se estremeció, obviamente cayendo en la cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya.

—Lo siento —dijo, pareciendo sincera—. Me dejé llevar. —Palmeó a Edward en el hombro—. Dejaré que permanezcas vestido.

—Como desees.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se sentía más que un poco desilusionada, aunque también se sentía aliviada de que Tanya no fuera a ser la primera en acariciar el pene de Edward.

No, no, la _única_. Bella no iba a tocar la polla de nadie en esta habitación. Eran pollas muy bonitas, sin duda alguna, pero no intervendría en su manipulación de ninguna manera.

—Entonces ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora? —Preguntó Tanya—. Con siete hombres desnudos frente a mí. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a nadar en cueros?

Demetri levantó la mano.

—Solicito permiso para hablar.

—Concedido.

—El agua está realmente fría y ciertos rumores con respecto al agua fría son ciertos.

—Oh. Vaya, no nos gustaría que pasara eso. ¿Qué sugieres en cambio?

—Un masaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que me mataran por hacerlas esperar tanto para leer un nuevo cap y mas este que es tan especial. Pero recuerden que yo soy un ser humano y tengo necesidades. Ayer estuve desde las 7:00am de doctor en doctor, asi que espero que me entiendan.<strong>

**Ojala el cap les guste, ya sentimos un poco de calor en el haren. Como ya vieron Tanya no es tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de la quimica de Bella Y Edward. Amenla como yo lo hice con el personaje real, se van a divertir mucho com ella.**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Belle Goose**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tía Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

**_PD: Para que no digas que no aviso SALESIA ;)_**

**_Este capitulo hara que "sus pantallas se calienten demasiado y es menester tener un extingudor al lado... Por si acaso"_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

—Creo que voy a aprobar esa idea —dijo Tanya.

— ¿Cómo van siquiera a caber ocho tíos a tu alrededor? —preguntó Bella.

—De hecho —dijo Jake—, funciona bastante bien. Si ella se acuesta con los brazos y piernas extendidas, podemos ubicarnos uno junto a cada pierna, uno en cada pie, uno más para cada brazo y dos junto al torso. Inclusive queda sitio junto a su cabeza, en caso de que alguien de otra parte suya quisiera moverse.

—Ah. Perdón.

—La organización espacial se me da bien.

—Entonces ¿cuál sería el mejor sitio para un masaje? —Preguntó Tanya—. Este suelo de baldosas se ve un tanto incómodo.

—Por aquí —dijo Jacob, señalando con un solemne ademán una gran puerta al otro extremo de la habitación.

Tanya volvió la vista hacia Bella.

— ¿Vienes?

—Yo no…

—Sí, sí vienes.

—Sí voy.

—Genial.

Tanya se dirigió hacia la puerta, y todos los hombres la siguieron, a excepción de Edward. Bella se quedó allí sentada, observando siete culos perfectos en movimiento. Siempre había sido una ferviente partidaria de los traseros masculinos bien puestos, y esta era una imagen que nunca olvidaría.

—Tu amiga parece estar pasándoselo bien —comentó Edward.

—No puedo creerlo. Se ha convertido en La Zorra Maravilla.

—Eh, sólo se está divirtiendo. ¿No te atrae la idea de ocho chicos dándote un masaje?

—No.

—Tu respuesta sería algo más creíble si no estuvieras aún con la mirada fija en sus traseros.

Bella apartó la vista de los traseros, maldiciendo mentalmente su distracción.

— ¿Debo suponer que todos habéis asistido a cursos de masajes?

—Un curso de doce horas.

Este lugar es genial, pensó Bella, pero entonces se corrigió con rapidez. Quiero decir, repugnante. No es genial, sino repugnante.

...-...

— ¡Santa putísima mierda! —exclamó Bella cuando entró con Edward en la habitación.

Tenía el tamaño de un campo de ráquetbol, y el piso estaba completamente almohadillado por un colchón cubierto con sábanas de seda. Varias almohadas se alineaban en las paredes.

Sin embargo, aquello no había sido lo que provocara la exclamación de "santa putísima mierda". En cambio, Bella había reaccionado ante la estantería llena de botellas de aceites de masaje y lociones corporales, quizás doscientas de ellas.

—No sé, ¿qué te parece mejor? —preguntó Tanya, examinando la selección de lociones corporales—. ¿Menta? Tal vez sea un poco fuerte, pero quiero algo con un toque de menta.

Bella desenroscó la tapa de una botella verde e inhaló profundamente.

—Ah, pero huele el de lilas.

Tanya lo olió.

—Huele bien. Oh, no, aquí vamos otra vez: esencia de tarta de manzana horneada.

— ¿Para qué te la froten ocho tíos?

—Quizás no. Quizás algo más terrenal. ¿Tal vez el de brisa oceánica?—Tanya tomó la botella, quitó la tapa y la olió—. ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó, tendiéndosela a Bella.

Bella la olió.

—Muy agradable.

—Muy bien, decisión tomada —dijo Tanya, volviendo a poner la tapa y lanzándole la botella de brisa oceánica a Demetri.

Bella aún seguía sin creerse que estaba en una habitación con todos aquellos hombres desnudos. No parecían sentir ni pizca de timidez al andar por allí de esa manera. Aunque intentaba evitar mirar sus penes, o al menos, intentaba evitar mirarlos fijamente con la mandíbula desencajada por el asombro, simplemente, le resultaba imposible.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres compartirlos? —Preguntó Tanya—. ¿Cuatro para cada una?

—Estoy segura.

—No quiero que luego digas que soy una perra glotona.

—No lo haré.

—Muy bien. Tú te lo pierdes. Dejaré a Edward fuera, pero siéntete libre de reclamar tu mitad de los sementales cuando quieras.

Tanya se dirigió al centro de la habitación.

—Estoy lista —anunció, mientras se colocaba boca abajo en el colchón—. Todo el mundo excepto Edward ¡hora de ganarse el sustento!

Demetri, Riley, James, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper y Félix ocuparon con rapidez su sitio alrededor de Tanya, mientras Bella se sentaba en el colchón, reclinándose contra la pared recubierta de almohadas. Edward presionó un botón junto a la puerta, lo que hizo sonar una suave música New Age de fondo, y luego, encaminándose hacia ella, se sentó a su lado, sonriente.

Demetri quitó la tapa de la botella de loción, vertió un chorrito en la palma de su mano, y tendió la botella a Riley. Luego, Demetri se frotó las manos y comenzó a deslizar lentamente los dedos por la parte posterior del cuello de Tanya. Ella gimió de placer en el momento en que le tocó la piel.

Los hombres continuaron pasándose la loción, poniéndose manos a la obra sin demora. Bella no podía verlo todo desde su posición, y también se encontraba comprensiblemente distraída por los siete traseros expuestos, pero estaba claro que aquellos hombres sabían exactamente lo que hacían. El entrenamiento formal que recibieron no había sido en vano.

Sus manos se movían por todo el cuerpo de Tanya, lenta pero firmemente, masajeando con los dedos. Tanya gemía como si estuviera… bueno, como si estuviera recibiendo un masaje de un grupo de profesionales altamente cualificados. Félix deslizaba ambas manos arriba y abajo por su pierna, moviéndose con precisión militar, mientras Jasper hacía lo mismo con su otra pierna.

—Esto se siente _taaaan_ bien —anunció Tanya, alargando cada palabra mientras hablaba.

El aroma a brisa marina llenó la habitación.

Los hombres no sólo eran habilidosos por separado, sino que trabajaban extremadamente bien en equipo. Félix y Jasper observaban cada uno el movimiento del otro, dándole a las piernas de Tanya un tratamiento igual, y aunque no era fácil ver lo que hacían Riley y James, parecían estar realizando un excelente trabajo en equipo en los brazos de Tanya.

Bella se preguntó cómo se sentiría. ¿Sería raro? ¿Le produciría una sobrecarga sensorial? ¿Sería un éxtasis supremo?

Se quedó observándolos durante varios minutos. Ninguno de ellos tenía prisa.

Jasper y Félix flexionaron las piernas de Tanya por la rodilla, y manteniéndolas en el aire, comenzaron a masajearle las pantorrillas.

Dios, tenían unas deliciosas nalgas.

— ¿Cuántos candidatos se presentaron para este trabajo? —le susurró Bella a Edward.

—No estoy seguro.

— ¿Cientos, tal vez?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás.

Cientos de traseros bonitos. Esos eran un montón de traseros bonitos para que los viera una mujer.

Los hombres continuaron masajeando a Tanya, y ella continuó gimiendo de placer.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de este trabajo? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Estaba en los anuncios clasificados o algo así?

—Un cazatalentos me encontró en una cafetería.

— ¿Tía Lillian tenía un cazatalentos?

—Sí. Como en el béisbol.

Bella no podía imaginarse por qué se molestaba siquiera en sorprenderse. Volvió su atención a los traseros.

Edward le puso la mano en el hombro. Ella no la apartó.

Jasper y Félix se pusieron más loción en las manos y comenzaron a masajearle los pies a Tanya.

Edward deslizó suavemente los dedos por el brazo de Bella. Ella no supo si era el magnetismo que existía entre ellos o el simple hecho de que se sentía salvajemente excitada al observar lo que le estaba pasando a su mejor amiga, pero aquel suave roce hizo que el cuerpo se le encendiera de placer. Se le curvaron los dedos de los pies.

—Apóyate contra mí —dijo Edward—. Al menos déjame que te libere de un poco de esa tensión.

—No estoy tensa.

—Siempre estás tensa. Venga, un masaje en los hombros no va a matarte. Hasta usaré loción. Elige una, cualquiera.

—La lasaña casera de mi madre, recién sacada del horno.

Edward la miró inseguro de si estaba bromeando o no.

— ¿Qué tal pepino y melón?

—Pepino y melón está bien.

Edward se levantó y fue hacia la estantería de las lociones. Félix y Jasper aún seguían masajeando los pies de Tanya, recordándole a Bella que nadie le había dado un masaje en los pies desde hacía… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Tres años? Y había sido un tío con una verruga en el pulgar.

Félix se había girado un poco hacia el costado, y Bella pudo verle la polla. Se preguntó cómo se sentirían sus labios alrededor de ella.

Si la sintiera calentándose en su boca.

Endureciéndose contra su lengua.

Y si al mismo tiempo, lo rodeara con los brazos para apretarle con fuerza esas nalgas de acero con las manos.

Le lanzó un vistazo a Edward, quién recorría la selección de lociones y aparentemente tenía dificultades para encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Oh, Dios, Bella —dijo Tanya—. No tienes ni idea de lo que te estás perdiendo.

Bella no contestó.

Edward continuaba buscando entre las lociones, con creciente frustración.

Tanya gimió cuando tres de los hombres enfocaron su atención en su espalda.

Y de repente, Bella decidió que su comportamiento era en realidad, total y completamente estúpido.

Tenía ocho hombres dispuestos a hacer su voluntad. Aunque era verdad que les pagaban como esclavos sexuales, eso no significaba que aquello tuviera que convertirse en una orgía total. ¿De verdad se levantaría por la mañana odiándose a sí misma si dejaba que la mitad de ellos le dieran un masaje?

La pregunta más importante era: ¿se levantaría por la mañana deseando darse de patadas si _no_ aprovechaba la ventaja de aquella situación?

—Quiero mi mitad —dijo, soltándolo antes de tomar siquiera la decisión consciente de hablar.

Los hombres la miraron.

Edward dejó caer la botella de loción que por fin había localizado.

A Bella la ardían las mejillas. Su reacción inmediata fue desear retirar lo dicho, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme.

—Quiero mi mitad —repitió, deseando desesperadamente dejar de sonrojarse.

—Entonces, tendrás tu mitad —dijo Edward, recogiendo la botella de loción—. ¿A quién quieres?

_¿A quién quería?_ De seguro, a Edward. Quizás a Demetri el barman y a Félix, el militar. ¿Quién más? ¿El tatuado Riley? ¿El despreocupado James? ¿Jasper el del mostacho? ¿El descaradamente romántico Emmett?

—Edward, Demetri, Félix y... eh, Jacob.

Jacob. El chico al que se le daba la organización espacial.

Y también el chico con la polla más gruesa.

Bella intentó convencerse de que lo había elegido por sus habilidades para la organización espacial.

Tanya rodó hasta ponerse de espaldas. Tenía los pezones visiblemente erectos bajo el bikini, y Bella no podía decir que los culpase.

Bella se acostó boca abajo mientras Edward, Demetri, Félix y Jake se reunían a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos.

Oyó el sonido de la loción al ser vertida en manos de Edward, y cómo las frotaba entre sí. Y luego sintió sus manos sobre los hombros.

Era absoluta y completamente maravilloso.

Pudo sentir inmediatamente cómo se disipaba su ansiedad, abandonando su cuerpo. Aunque no era normalmente una persona expresiva, Bella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Sintió otro par de manos en su brazo derecho, y luego otro más en el izquierdo. Seguidas de un par más en la parte baja de la espalda, tocándole a través de la tela del bañador de una pieza.

Bella no podía creerse que se hubiese resistido a algo tan relajante como aquello. Sonrió y se permitió perderse en la pura sensación y en el aroma de pepino y melón, un vegetal y una fruta que en teoría no deberían combinarse juntas como fragancia, pero que se fusionaban de maravilla.

Los dedos de Edward masajeaban profundamente, liberando los nudos de tensión que Bella ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Unas fuertes manos se deslizaban trabajando lentamente por sus brazos, dejando a su paso la piel cosquilleante y unos músculos gloriosamente relajados.

Edward se movió desde sus hombros a la parte posterior del cuello. Bella pensó que puede que hubiera dicho "Oh, Dios" en aquel punto, pero no estaba segura.

Sus dedos se movieron en pequeños círculos sobre la parte superior de la espalda, a cada lado de su columna.

Otros dedos le masajeaban las muñecas y las palmas de las manos.

De alguna manera, Edward encontró el lugar justo en su nunca y centró en él su atención. Era como si su pulgar fuese una esponja, absorbiendo el poco estrés y ansiedad que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

Todo aquello se sentía tan increíble, que era casi posible olvidarse de que tres de los cuatro hombres que la estaban tocando estaban completamente desnudos.

Casi.

Abrió los ojos brevemente y captó una imagen fugaz del frente de los pantalones cortos de Edward. Presentaban una _gran_ protuberancia.

Tiene una erección, pensó ella. Masajearme la nuca se la pone dura.

O quizás sólo estaba mirando a Tanya.

No, era ella. Sus dedos estaban haciendo un trabajo demasiado bueno como para que Edward estuviese distraído con cualquier otra cosa.

¿Quizás debería pedirle que se quitase los pantalones, sólo para estar segura de que todos los hombres recibían un tratamiento igual…?

Bella volvió a sonreír y suspiró cuando los dedos de Edward se pusieron a trabajar en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Rápidamente perdió la noción del tiempo. Quizás hasta se hubiese quedado dormida en algún momento, pero no podía estar segura. Tanya seguía gimiendo, pero su voz sonaba lejana, como a kilómetros de allí, a mundos de allí. Las manos de los hombres vagaban por el cuerpo de Bella, rompiendo el contacto sólo para volver a untarse loción. Uno de ellos deslizó sus manos pierna arriba, rozando ligeramente la parte de inferior de su nalga, y luego volvió a bajar. Sin siquiera darse cuenta contoneó ligeramente el trasero, animándolo a subir más.

Y él lo hizo, al igual que otro de los hombres (¿Félix? ¿Jake?). Sus manos se deslizaron sobre el género que cubría su trasero, masajeando la carne suave. Bella sintió una repentina calidez, tanto sobre sus nalgas como en otra parte de las cercanías.

Dios, aquello la estaba poniendo húmeda.

Sus manos continuaron moviéndose. Ella quería que la exploraran, que se deslizaran bajo el bañador, pero los hombres estaban siendo indescriptiblemente crueles y se comportaron.

Le masajearon el trasero durante bastante tiempo, y luego las ocho manos sobre su cuerpo se deslizaron simultáneamente a su costado y le dieron un suave empujón, como animándola a que se diese la vuelta.

A Bella le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano conseguir moverse en aquel estado de relajación, pero los hombres la ayudaron. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza.

Tanya estaba acostada boca arriba, con los brazos y piernas extendidos. Emmett y Jasper le estaban acariciando las piernas. Riley y James estaban uno a cada lado, besándole los pechos.

Los pechos desnudos. El bikini de Tanya yacía descartado a su lado.

Y Bella tuvo que admitir que quitarse el bikini parecía ser una idea perfectamente buena. Después de todo, su presencia habría impedido a los hombres besar los pechos desnudos de Tanya.

Los observó durante unos minutos mientras los besos se volvían suaves mordiscos y luego una tierna succión. Era una escena adorable.

Pero también distraía un poco la atención.

Bella cerró los ojos y volvió a centrarse en su propio placer.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gustara el capitulo y esperen con ansias el proximo.<strong>

**¡Gracias por el apoyo! Ya con solo 2 reviews mas este fic tendra ¡50 REVIEWS!**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Belle Goose**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tía Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

**_...-..._**

**Este capitulo en especial contiene escenas sexuales. Si te sientes incomodo al leer esas cosas te sugiero que esperes un par de capitulos mas. Si por el contrario eres de las que se sienten bien al leer estas cosas, te digo que busques un extintor porque tu y tu pantalla se calentaran ;)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

Edward, Jake, Félix, y Demetri mantuvieron un ritmo tranquilo mientras masajeaban la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Bella sabía que sus pezones proporcionaban un claro indicio de lo excitada que estaba pero no le importaba, aunque abrigaba la pequeña esperanza de que la humedad de su coño no fuera visible.

Félix y Jake estaban situados junto a sus piernas, moviendo las manos de arriba abajo en largas, acompasadas caricias. Edward le estaba masajeando la parte delantera de los hombros y Demetri deslizaba las manos gentilmente sobre su vientre.

Aún se sentía increíblemente bien, pero Bella se encontró retorciéndose.

Quería quitarse el traje de baño.

Desesperadamente.

No, no, se estaba dejando llevar. Estaba dejando que el puro disfrute del momento se antepusiera a su buen juicio. Necesitaba incorporarse, agradecerles el agradable rato y volverse a su habitación a superar su máxima puntuación en _La Gran Aventura del __Mono Milton._

Mierda, no, joder, dijo su cuerpo.

De hecho, su mente también estaba a favor de esa dirección.

Bella nunca había creído ser del tipo que se prestaba a esta clase de actividad, pero simplemente no podía ignorar lo excitada que estaba. Ver a los hombres besando los pechos desnudos de Tanya ni siquiera la había escandalizado.

¿No se había ganado una tarde de depravación después de casi dos años sin sexo? ¿Después de treinta años de vivir una vida más o menos sana? Tal vez _necesitaba_ compensar a lo grande el tiempo perdido, para mantener su cordura.

Ahora simplemente estás buscando excusas. No le eches la culpa a tu buen juicio.

Pero, de verdad, ¿cuál era el inconveniente? No estaba comprometida con nadie, así que ciertamente no sería infiel. Nadie saldría lastimado. Simplemente sería una tarde de diversión.

Increíble, dichosa, sensacional, alucinante diversión.

No iba a follárselos. Nada de grupitos para esta chica.

Pero no había absolutamente ninguna razón en este mundo por la cual ella no pudiera jugar y divertirse.

Bella decidió que iba a jugar.

Iba a pasárselo como nunca en la vida.

Abrió sus ojos y se sentó, notando que los tres hombres desnudos a su lado estaban completamente erectos. Y eran enormes. Los más grandes que había visto jamás en la vida real, no es que hubiera visto muchos así en la vida real.

Los hombres la observaban, obviamente inseguros de sus intenciones.

Se puso de pie con los brazos en jarras.

—Edward —dijo ella—, pareces estar incómodo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí

—Ahora que lo dices, me siento algo restringido.

—No hay absolutamente ninguna razón por la que debieras sentirse restringido en un lugar tan agradable como éste.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

—Así es que haz lo que tengas que hacer, si quieres hacerlo.

—Lo haré.

Edward se inclinó, quitándose los pantalones cortos y liberando su pene erecto. Dios mío, el suyo era el mejor de todos. Largo, grueso y levemente curvado hacia arriba. Tenía el vello púbico pulcramente recortado y era de un tono mucho más oscuro que el castaño de su pelo. Incluso había un poco de líquido preseminal en la punta de su polla.

Bella quiso lamerlo.

Ella se acarició los hombros.

— ¿Hay una ducha a mano? —preguntó —. Quiero quitarme un poco de esta loción. —_No quiero saber a helado de melón._

—Por supuesto —dijo Edward, apuntando hacia una puerta al fondo de la habitación—. Justo por esa puerta.

—Gracias

Tanya se levantó también.

—Oye, voy contigo, siempre que los chicos prometan no darnos plantón.

—Eso es poco probable —apuntó Riley.

Bella y Tanya se apresuraron hacia la puerta, la abrieron y entraron en el cuarto de duchas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Era un cuarto grande y lujoso con azulejos azul oscuro. Ocho grifos estaban alineados en la pared y, al extremo de la habitación, había un amplio jacuzzi, donde fácilmente podrían acomodarse más de una docena de personas.

Tanya abrió el grifo de la ducha más cercana y extendió la mano bajo el agua para comprobar la temperatura.

—Son las mejores vacaciones que he tenido nunca. Gracias por invitarme.

—A tus órdenes.

— ¿No querrás que la cortemos aquí, no? Porque eso sí que sería una locura.

—No. —Bella abrió el grifo de la ducha junto a la de Tanya —. Creo que ya es hora que disfrute de la vida de una buena vez.

—Excelente elección. —Tanya se quitó la parte inferior del bikini y se metió desnuda bajo el agua—. Sencillamente no puedo decirte lo bien que se sintió ése masaje.

—Creo que puedo hacerme una idea.

— ¿Quién crees tú que tiene la mejor polla?

—Edward —dijo Bella sin titubear.

— ¿En serio? Yo creo que la tiene Riley.

—Todas están muy bien.

—Sí que lo están. No hay ni uno solo para descartar. Va a ser difícil elegir… aunque... no es que sea necesario elegir.

—No te los irás a tirar a todos, ¿verdad? —Bella permaneció debajo del agua caliente, dejando que se deslizara sobre su espalda.

—Claro que no. Pero ciertamente no veo razón para no tomar ventaja de la situación. —Tanya tomó una pastilla de jabón de una pequeña repisa y empezó a enjabonarse los brazos— ¿Esto nos convierte en putas?

—Por lo menos a _ti_ sí.

—Oh, bueno. Los sacrificios son parte de la vida.

Bella vaciló y luego se bajó los tirantes de los hombros, tirando del traje de baño para deslizarlo sobre sus grandes pechos. Todavía tenía estirados los pezones y le cosquilleaban cuando los alcanzaba el agua tibia. Se los enjabonó aunque la loción no los había tocado.

Mientras Tanya se enjabonaba todo el cuerpo, Bella se quitó el traje de baño por completo. Se quedó desnuda bajo el agua, mucho más relajada después del masaje. Sentía que era _apropiado_ estar desnuda. Estar desnuda estaba bien.

¿Qué pasaría si las erecciones de los hombres se desinflaban como globos cuando se encaminara de regreso a la habitación acolchada?

No pasaría. La habían visto en traje de baño, probablemente ya tenían una idea bastante buena de lo que había debajo y no había habido ningún desencanto, al menos hasta donde ella podía decir.

Se ducharon en silencio. Tanya sonreía ampliamente al cerrar la ducha y mientras tomaba una mullida toalla blanca de un gancho junto a la puerta. Bella cerró su propia ducha y las dos se secaron.

—Espero que no hayan empezado sin nosotras —dijo Tanya—. En realidad, tengo la esperanza de que sí pero eso, probablemente, sería pedir demasiado.

—Sería pedir demasiado _mucho_.

Tanya tomó dos mullidas batas de baño blancas de sus ganchos y le tendió una a Bella. Se las pusieron en seguida.

—Vamos a divertirnos un poco —dijo Tanya, abriendo la puerta.

Pasaron al cuarto acolchado, donde los mismos ocho hombres que habían dejado atrás muy desnudos, estaban aún allí y aún desnudos, aunque algunas de las erecciones se habían perdido durante su ausencia.

—Votación a mano alzada. ¿Quién nos echó de menos? —preguntó Tanya.

Todos los hombres levantaron las manos.

—Buena respuesta —dijo Tanya, dejando caer al suelo su bata de baño. Bella tuvo que preguntarse por qué se había molestado en ponérsela en primer lugar.

Los hombres clavaron los ojos en el cuerpo desnudo de Tanya, disfrutando patentemente de lo que veían. Excepto Edward, que miraba fijamente a Bella.

Bella echó los brazos hacia atrás y se reclinó un poco para dejar que el albornoz se deslizara de su cuerpo de una forma más sexy. Se quedó puesto. Sacudió los hombros. No se movió. Así que prontamente perdió las esperanzas de quitarse la bata de forma sexy y simplemente se lo quitó con las manos, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Allí estaba ella, de pie, completamente desnuda, delante de ocho hombres desnudos.

Y aun así, era ella la que estaba en una posición de poder.

Genial.

—Muy bien —anunció Tanya —. Hay ocho de vosotros y sólo dos de nosotras. Eso quiere decir que tendréis que luchar para ganaros nuestro cariño. De ahora en adelante enfrentaréis arduos desafíos. Pero al final, estoy segura de que seréis lo suficientemente hombres como para manejarlo.

—Señora, sí señora —dijo Félix.

—Lady Bella —dijo Tanya— ¿Tenéis alguna sugerencia sobre cómo deberían probar su valor estos gentiles caballeros?

Bella pensó con rapidez.

—Ciertamente la tengo.

—Y ¿qué podría ser?

—Un campeonato de pulsos.

...-...

Colocaron una mesa pequeña en medio del cuarto y comenzaron el torneo de pulsos. El cuarto se llenó de exclamaciones de aliento y un fuerte espíritu competitivo cuando James, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob quedaron eliminados en la primera ronda. Bella observaba forcejear a Félix y Riley, con los rostros serios y los músculos apretados. El encuentro se prolongó durante varios minutos, mientras gotas de sudor se formaban en las frentes de cada uno.

Cuando Tanya se inclinó para no recoger absolutamente nada, Riley perdió la concentración. Félix golpeó el brazo de Riley contra la mesa, luego dio un grito de triunfo y flexionó sus músculos.

El enfrentamiento de Demetri versus Edward duró aún más tiempo, pero al final Edward cayó vencido, muy a pesar de Bella.

La ronda final fue Félix contra Demetri. Ésta fue sorprendentemente breve, con Félix ganando en alrededor de tres segundos. Se puso de pie y dejó escapar un dramático grito de victoria, mientras los hombres silbaban y aplaudían.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Sir Félix! —Dijo Tanya— ¡Vos sois el vencedor! Acercaos y reclamad vuestro premio.

Félix, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y flexionando sus músculos otra vez, se dirigió hacia Tanya. Ella deslizó suavemente las manos sobre su pecho desnudo y luego se puso de rodillas. Cogió su pene con una mano y acunó sus pelotas con la otra, acariciando detenidamente su polla hasta que estuvo bien dura. Esto no constituía un giro imprevisto de los acontecimientos, pero Bella aún no podía creer lo que veía.

Entonces Tanya tomó la polla en la boca.

Exceptuado las películas porno, Bella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de actuar como _voyeur._ Sí, oía a sus vecinos dándole al asunto todo el tiempo y había presenciado algunas sesiones de magreo en la universidad, pero realmente nunca había visto en directo un contacto sexual que no fuera el propio. Y tenía que admitir que era perversamente excitante.

Tanya chupaba la polla de Félix, con la boca deslizándose de adelante a atrás, mientras Félix echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiraba.

Bella apartó su atención de este espectáculo y echó un vistazo a los otros hombres a su alrededor. Todos observaban atentamente, deseando evidentemente haber puesto más empeño en ganar el torneo de pulsos. Edward encontró su mirada y le guiñó un ojo.

Tanya succionó con más vigor. Bella había dado por supuesto que el premio consistiría en algunas breves caricias con la boca, pero esto se estaba convirtiendo en una mamada a fondo.

Después de que lo que tuvo que haber sido todo un minuto, Tanya finalmente apartó la boca.

—Sobre tu espalda —susurró ella, jadeando.

Félix obedeció, tendiéndose de espaldas. Inmediatamente, Tanya se abalanzó sobre él, agachándose sobre manos y rodillas por encima de sus piernas extendidas, mientras le chupaba la polla. Llegados a este punto, todos los tíos habían recuperado por completo sus erecciones y Bella estaba más que un poco mojada. También estaba sorprendida de lo cómoda que se sentía parada allí desnuda, observando a su mejor amiga llevando a cabo con entusiasmo una salvaje mamada.

Pasado otro minuto entero, Tanya dejó de chupar. Pasó la lengua por la parte inferior del pene de Félix, luego en círculos alrededor de sus pelotas y después, se apartó, tendiéndose de espaldas.

—Los mismos equipos —anunció.

Emmett, Jasper, James y Riley no perdieron tiempo reuniéndose a su alrededor. Bella los observó durante un momento, insegura de si seguir su ejemplo o no.

Edward se le acercó.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras —dijo.

—Lo sé —Bella se puso de rodillas y luego se tendió boca arriba—. Quiero que me beséis —dijo ella—. Todos vosotros.

Su propio grupo de hombres, Edward, Demetri y Jacob, se congregaron a su alrededor, seguidos pronto por Félix, quien sonreía abiertamente y no parecía decepcionado en absoluto por abandonar su fuente de sexo oral.

Jake y Félix comenzaron a besar sus pies.

Demetri besó su vientre.

Edward besó con ternura sus hombros.

Esto era incluso mejor que el masaje. En vez de relajarla, los besos la _energizaban_, haciendo que Bella se sintiera más viva que en cualquier momento que pudiera recordar. Y también más caliente de lo que había estado nunca.

Los besos avanzaban a lo largo de su cuerpo. Subían por sus piernas, a través de su vientre y a lo largo de su cuello. Bella suspiró feliz, pensando que el harén de tía Lillian era la mejor idea en la historia de la humanidad.

Edward le mordisqueó la oreja.

Los besos de Demetri subían por su pecho.

Jake y Félix recorrían un sendero de besos que subía por cada una de sus espinillas.

Bella giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos para ver qué ocurría con Tanya, pero su vista estaba bloqueada por otro de esos culos muy bien puestos. Sin embargo, definitivamente se apreciaban algunos gemidos y contorsiones que venían de allí.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y sencillamente dejó que los hombres la cubrieran de besos. Tenían unos labios tan suaves y tiernos. Se preguntó si tía Lillian les había pedido que usaran crema hidratante.

Los besos de Demetri se detuvieron en la parte inferior de sus pechos. Su mano se deslizaba sobre su vientre, con gentileza pero lo suficientemente firme como para no hacerle cosquillas.

Jacob y Félix comenzaron a deslizar sus propias manos sobre sus piernas mientras besaban su piel. Bella abrió las piernas sólo un poco más para facilitarles la tarea.

Se preguntó si todos estarían mirando su coño. Le parecía justo, ya que ella había pasado tanto tiempo últimamente observando sus pollas.

Descubrió que realmente le gustaba la idea de que pudieran estarla mirando.

Edward la besó en la mejilla. Ella suspiró y giró la cara hacia él.

Sus labios rozaron los suyos.

Después se movieron mas allá de sus labios, dejando un rastro de besos que bajaba por su barbilla hacia su garganta. Quería que volviera a sus labios. Quería un beso profundo, con lenguas explorándose, y poder deslizar las manos entre su pelo...

Sin embargo los besos en su cuello también eran agradables. Mientras que no resultara ser un vampiro...

Suave, casi imperceptiblemente, la mano de Demetri le acarició la parte inferior del pecho.

Ella le tomó la mano, colocándola directamente sobre su pecho, adorando como se sentía su duro pezón contra la palma. Él besó su otro pecho, lejos del pezón, trazando con los labios un dilatado y lento círculo alrededor, desde fuera hacia dentro.

Manos acariciaban el interior de sus muslos.

No podía creer que les estuviera dejando hacer eso.

La espiral de besos de Demetri se fue volviendo más y más pequeña, hasta que sus labios estuvieron en su areola.

Los besos de Edward descendían hacia su escote.

Quería su boca sobre su pecho.

Desesperadamente.

Bueno, demonios, ¿estaba al mando o no?

—Quiero tu boca sobre mi pecho —susurró ella, cambiando al último instante de idea acerca de usar la palabra "teta".

Edward le besó el pecho libre, mientras Demetri tomaba el pezón entre los labios y dejaba que su lengua bailara sobre él.

Bella creyó que se iba a correr allí mismo en ese momento.

Jacob y Félix se movían subiendo lentamente por sus piernas. Uno de ellos lamió el interior de su muslo.

Edward comenzó a lamerle el pezón, con la lengua moviéndose lentamente arriba y abajo. Tener una boca en cada pecho era una sensación que nunca pensó que fuera a experimentar y una que sabía que nunca iba a olvidar. Enviaba olas de placer disparadas vertiginosamente a través de todo su cuerpo. Una vez más, la recorrió un escalofrío de placer hasta los dedos de los pies.

Jake y Félix se movían más y más arriba. Peligrosamente cerca. Puso la mano sobre su vagina para evitar que las cosas se escaparan más allá de su control.

Bueno, _ya __estaban_ fuera de control y en qué forma, pero pretendía evitar que se descontrolaran más aún de lo que estaban, en ese momento dado.

Parecía que iban a respetar su mano, aunque sus bocas y lenguas seguían moviéndose.

Edward y Demetri succionaban sus pechos con una intensidad cada vez mayor. Acorde con sus propios gemidos que cada vez eran más y más altos. Clavó las uñas de su mano libre en el colchón y luego la apretó en un puño, insegura de poder manejarlo si dejaba que las cosas fueran más lejos.

Podía sentir cómo aumentaba la humedad debajo de la mano que cubría su coño.

¿Cómo se sentirían cuatro lenguas lamiéndola allí al mismo tiempo? Probablemente sería algo extraño. Y era un poco improbable que cupieran todos.

Pero una lengua sería agradable.

No. Al menos, todavía no.

— ¡Ah, sí, joder! —Gritó Tanya—. Oh, eso se siente tan bien. No pares. ¡Oh, justo así… es tan… ah, joder!

Bella tenía que ver qué estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos y se sentó, aunque Demetri y Edward siguieron chupándole los pechos.

Las piernas de Tanya estaban ampliamente abiertas. Sus pechos recibían la misma atención doble que los de Bella, con James succionando el lado derecho y Emmett atendiendo el izquierdo, pero también tenía las piernas completamente separadas, y la cara de Riley enterrada entre ellas. Jasper besaba su vientre, no demasiado lejos de donde Riley la lamía.

—Seguid con lo que estáis haciendo —instruyó Bella a su mitad de los hombres—. Quiero ver esto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Estan calientes? ¡Yo estoy sonrojada! Fue muy incomodo saber de que iba este capitulo y subirlo.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap :$**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Belle Goose**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tía Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

**_...-..._**

**Este capitulo en especial contiene escenas sexuales. Si te sientes incomodo al leer esas cosas te sugiero que esperes un par de capitulos mas. Si por el contrario eres de las que se sienten bien al leer estas cosas, te digo que busques un extintor porque tu y tu pantalla se calentaran ;)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

Bella hizo inventario de lo que estaba pasando.

Tenía dos hombres chupando sus tetas, y otros dos recorriéndole las piernas con la lengua muy cerca de su coño. Entretanto, observaba cómo a su mejor amiga, dos hombres extraños hasta hoy, le chupaban también las tetas, mientras otro de ellos se dedicaba a lamerle enérgicamente el coño.

Y aun así, Bella encontraba difícil sentirse avergonzada por todo eso.

Era pecaminoso, travieso y decadente… pero en el buen sentido.

Observó cómo Tanya se retorcía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro cuando la lamía Riley.

—Oh, joder… no te detengas.

Bella sintió una sensación maravillosa más abajo y se dio cuenta sobresaltada de que estaba acariciándose el clítoris con el dedo índice. Jake y Félix no parecían ofendidos, así es que no se detuvo.

Sí, heme aquí, masturbándome con ocho tipos desnudos en la habitación mientras le lamen el coño a mí mejor amiga. Al parecer, se ha acabado mi racha de abstinencia sexual.

Bella pasó su mano libre a través del pelo de Edward y luego del de Demetri, mientras ellos seguían succionándole los pechos. Agradecía que Jacob estuviera ocupado más abajo, dado que tenía mucho cabello por el que deslizar las manos.

Su dedo se movió más deprisa.

Tanya gritó, se contorsionó y luego se apartó. Rodó rápidamente poniéndose sobre manos y rodillas, la cara contra en el suelo y el culo levantado en el aire. Riley entró rápidamente en acción, lamiéndola desde atrás. Esta situación dejó a los otros hombres sin mucho trabajo que hacer, así que James se dedicó a acariciar el trasero de Tanya mientras Emmett y Jasper observaban la función.

Riley le daba placer con largas caricias de su lengua, recorriéndola a fondo, de arriba abajo.

La yema del dedo de Bella estaba completamente mojada mientras continuaba estimulando su clítoris. Comenzó a usar también el dedo medio. Se estaba acercando.

También Tanya. Levantó la cara del colchón y comenzó a menearse de adelante a atrás como si la estuvieran follando con fuerza. Muy vigorosamente.

La lengua de Riley tanteó su culo. Lo que era en sí una gran proeza considerando los enérgicos movimientos de Tanya.

—Necesito una polla en mi boca —anunció Tanya.

James estuvo más que feliz de complacerla. Se colocó frente a ella, presentándole su pene erecto, con el vello púbico rubio casi invisible. Inmediatamente, ella lo tomó en la boca, chupando furiosamente mientras Riley la lamía.

La vista era suficiente como para hacer que Bella se olvidara momentáneamente de las lenguas sobre sus pechos.

Se preguntó hasta dónde iba Tanya a llevar esto. Por la pinta que tenía, jodidamente lejos.

Bella podía vivir con eso.

Los pequeños pechos de Tanya oscilaban mientras se mecía adelante y atrás. Un poco de saliva goteó de su boca mientras chupaba a James.

Bella quería verla follar con uno de ellos.

Quería ver la dura polla de Riley deslizándose en el coño de Tanya, embistiéndola con fuerza, empujando en ella frenéticamente.

Edward mordió con delicadeza el pezón de Bella.

Movió los dedos con más rapidez y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de correrse.

Tanya apartó la boca de la polla de James y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—Fóllame —dijo, antes de volver a tomar a James dentro de su boca.

Riley dejó de lamerla y se puso de rodillas.

Bella podía sentir el orgasmo precipitándose sobre ella mientras sus dedos se movían vertiginosamente.

Riley presionó la punta de su polla contra el coño de Tanya.

Mientras se introducía lentamente en ella, Bella gritó sumergida en el éxtasis de su propio orgasmo. Se le estremecieron las piernas. Se le tensaron los músculos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y simplemente dejó que las olas de euforia atravesaran su cuerpo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba gritando mientras se corría.

Cuando terminó y pudo volver a recobrar el aliento, abrió los ojos y vio que Tanya estaba mirándola. Riley seguía inmóvil detrás de ella, con las manos cogiéndola de la cintura, la polla enterrada en su coño, mirando también a Bella.

—Joder —dijo Tanya—. Ese debe haber sido _uno de los buenos._

—Sí que lo fue —confirmó Bella.

Riley reanudó sus empujes en Tanya, su gran polla relucía por la humedad. Tanya se echaba hacia atrás para encontrar cada acometida, el culo golpeando contra la cintura de él, mientras volvía a chupar a James. La expresión de James dejaba claro que, personalmente, no tenía problemas con este arreglo.

Edward y Demetri estaban todavía pendientes de los pechos de Bella. Sus pezones estaban incluso más sensibles después del orgasmo y ella inspiró profundamente mientras sus lenguas continuaban moviéndose en círculos, más y más rápido.

Una lengua se movía subiendo por la parte interior de su muslo, sumamente cerca de su coño. A regañadientes se volvió a cubrir.

Riley embestía con golpes profundos, rápidos, acompasados. Tanya parecía estar teniendo serios problemas para concentrarse en la mamada que estaba haciendo y la polla de James de pronto se le escapó de la boca. Extendió la lengua para lamerlo y no lo alcanzó.

Edward se apartó del pecho de Bella y trazó un camino de besos subiendo por su cuello. Demetri continuó lamiéndole el pecho y movió su otra mano para acariciar con dulzura el pezón que Edward había dejado.

Tanya lo intentó de nuevo, su lengua llegó a rozar la polla de James, pero los empujones de Riley fueron demasiado para ella y se rindió, enterrando la cara en el colchón mientras dejaba escapar gemidos amortiguados.

Edward recorrió el cuello de Bella en un sendero de besos.

Luego subió hacia su barbilla.

Bella separó los labios.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, ella puso ambas manos sobre su nuca, haciéndole saber que no quería que se moviera. Su beso fue tierno y prolongado.

Se sentía increíble.

Sí, tenía a un tipo lamiendo su pecho y a dos prácticamente alcanzándole el coño con la lengua, pero besarse con Edward era casi… romántico.

No te engañes a ti misma. Nada es romántico en esta situación. Es divertido, vale, pero estás perdiendo el juicio si crees que aquí hay involucrados verdaderos sentimientos.

El beso se hizo más intenso. Ella deslizó la lengua sobre el labio inferior de Edward.

Bella sintió saltar chispas entre ellos.

Puedes sentir todas las chispas que quieras, pero a él se le paga por servir en tu jodido harén. ¿Por qué estás intentando arruinar algo perfectamente bueno, atribuyéndole una implicación emocional?

Sus lenguas se encontraron.

¡Rompe el beso, tonta del culo! ¡Él no te quiere de esa manera!

El beso continuó hasta hacerse más apasionado. Bella lo rodeó con los brazos forzando a Demetri a apartarse de su pecho. Los otros dos tipos todavía acariciaban la parte superior de sus piernas, pero estaban respetando su deseo de no recibir sexo oral… al menos, por ahora.

Edward la rodeó con los brazos.

Lo quería tanto. Sólo a él.

Moviéndose lentamente para que todo el mundo advirtiera sus intenciones y no hacer daño a nadie, Bella se dio la vuelta ubicándose encima de Edward, sin interrumpir nunca el contacto entre sus labios.

Frotó su coño húmedo contra su cintura.

Él extendió las manos a su alrededor para agarrar los cachetes de su culo, dándoles un tierno apretón.

Bella finalmente interrumpió el beso y se levantó. Tanya aún se encontraba sobre manos y rodillas, pero ahora era Emmett el que la estaba follando. Y por lo que parecía, estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

De repente, la música New Age se detuvo y la habitación se quedó completamente a oscuras.

—Ah, mierda —dijo Emmett.

—Ha debido saltar el disyuntor —dijo Demetri—. Pasa de vez en cuando. No os preocupéis, ya me encargo.

—Tengo la esperanza, desde luego, de que todos os comportéis en la oscuridad —dijo Tanya—. Espero que no seáis impertinentes y nos robéis un beso.

Bella escuchó a Demetri poniéndose de pie, e inmediatamente lo oyó tropezar con algo (o, más probablemente, con alguien) y caer.

—Mierda —dijo él.

— ¿Alguien quiere escuchar una historia de fantasmas? —preguntó Edward.

Demetri volvió a levantarse y un momento después la luz inundó la habitación, demostrando que el problema no había afectado al área principal. Bella también se levantó y lo siguió.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo ella—. Necesito… necesito pensar en algo.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, casi tropezándose con la pierna de Félix, y salió hacia el área principal del harén. La habitación se iluminó detrás de sí justo en ese momento.

—Todo arreglado —dijo Demetri—. Vamos, puedes volver a la fiesta, si quieres.

—Gracias. Creo que necesito tomarme un descanso.

— ¿Puedo prepararte una copa?

—Sí, claro. Eso estaría genial.

Caminaron hacia la barra.

— ¿Margarita? —preguntó Demetri, ubicándose detrás del mostrador.

—Sólo una cerveza.

—Sale una cerveza —dijo él, pronunciándolo con su característico acento. Abrió la nevera y sacó un botellín de cerveza. La destapó y se la dio.

—Nunca antes me había servido una cerveza un barman desnudo con una erección —apuntó Bella.

Demetri echó un vistazo hacia abajo y sonrió.

—Te acostumbrarás.

Bella tomó un trago.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro.

— ¿Estás segura? Podemos hablar de eso. Es lo que hacemos los bármanes desnudos con erecciones, cuando no estamos sirviendo bebidas.

Bella suspiró.

—Pues, digamos que me encuentro en medio de una orgía completamente depravada, donde a todos los participantes masculinos se les paga para brindar estos... servicios orgiásticos, y de repente me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorándome de uno de ellos... ¿Bastante patético, no crees?

—Es Edward, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—No es patético en lo absoluto. A él definitivamente le gustas. Pero tienes que considerar las circunstancias en las que os habéis conocido. No es por criticar el trabajo que hacemos aquí, pero somos esclavos sexuales en un harén. Quizás no es la elección de carrera más propicia para una relación amorosa a largo plazo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Bella dio otro largo trago a su cerveza—. No puedo creer siquiera que esté pensando en una cosa así después de lo que he estado haciendo con cuatro tipos a la vez.

—Tengo que ser sincero contigo, Bella. Los vínculos emocionales y darse el lote con cuatro tíos a la vez, no son precisamente actividades que combinen muy bien.

— ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

— ¿Interés personal al margen?

—Por supuesto.

—Disfruta de tu harén. No necesitas involucrarte con alguien como Edward. Es un tío estupendo, sí, pero mira lo que hacemos para ganarnos la vida. No te recomendaría tampoco que te liaras _conmigo_, y eso que soy un amor. Diviértete, disfruta del sexo, saca de parranda a tu lado salvaje y cuando estés lista para sentar la cabeza, échanos de una patada en el culo.

— ¿Realmente lo crees?

—Sí. Tu amiga ha captado la idea. En estos momentos no está pensando en cómo quiere llamar a los hijos que tendrá con Riley, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Creo que estaba follándose a Jasper cuando se fue la luz.

—De hecho, a Emmett. Pero ése es el punto. No complicar las cosas, no arriesgarse a salir lastimado. Piensa en nosotros como en amigos con derecho a roce. Si empiezas a convertir esto en un romance, entonces sólo resultarás decepcionada y no quiero que una excelente persona como tú se sienta decepcionada.

—Gracias. —Gesticuló con su botella de cerveza—. Sin ánimo de sonar como una pervertida o algo así, creo que se te da realmente bien mantener esa erección.

—Bueno, a ti se te da realmente bien estar parada ahí desnuda.

Bella tiró la botella.

—Vale, ya estoy lista para volver, si tú lo estás.

—Créeme, lo estoy.

...-...

Se encaminaron de regreso a la habitación de los colchones. En ausencia de Bella, Tanya no se había quedado cruzada de brazos. En ese momento se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre Emmett, quien yacía tendido sobre su espalda mientras ella lo montaba. Riley y James estaban parados uno a cada lado y ella se dedicaba a chupar a uno y a otro alternamente.

No tenía ni idea de que Tanya pudiera ser tan pervertidilla.

Los otros hombres observaban la acción. Bella se sintió tentada de simplemente sentarse a hacerles compañía. Era todo un espectáculo. Tanya sostenía el pene de James en la mano mientras chupaba el de Riley, meneando las caderas mientras se impulsaba arriba y abajo sobre la polla de Emmett.

Edward le dirigió a Bella un amistoso saludo con la mano. Ella le correspondió, pero Demetri tenía razón, estaría loca si pensara que de esto podría salir cualquier tipo de relación afectiva. Esta tarde, esa no era la cuestión. Esta tarde la cuestión era hacer cosas que nunca antes había hecho, que ni siquiera había _considerado _hacer y que probablemente nunca haría de nuevo. Era una tarde para hacer realidad sus fantasías más traviesas y salvajes.

Se tendió sobre el estómago, separando las piernas. Nunca había tenido el valor de pedir que le hicieran algo así antes y nunca había tenido un novio que se ofreciera voluntariamente, así que esta era la ocasión.

—Que alguien me lama el trasero —dijo, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

Félix estuvo allí en un instante. Bella dejó reposar la cabeza contra el colchón mientras él le mordisqueaba suavemente las nalgas, tanteándola delicadamente con la lengua. Nunca había tenido sexo anal y no tenía un verdadero deseo de experimentarlo, pero siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo se sería tener allí una lengua húmeda. Era justo el tipo de solicitud que nunca se había sentido cómoda de hacer en sus relaciones anteriores.

La lengua de Félix se deslizó entre sus nalgas mientras las separaba con las manos.

—Oooooohhhh —gimió ella cuando la lengua de Félix tocó su ano.

Esto era muy agradable. Era mucho más sensible allí de lo que había esperado y obviamente Félix no era nada tímido en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Oh, sí —murmuró ella—. Eso se siente tan bien. Sigue haciéndolo.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Edward, viendo esto.

Olvídate de lo que piensa Edward. Después le dejaría que le lamiera el coño, e incluso, posiblemente lo dejaría follarla. De todas formas, su polla era la mejor de todas.

Mientras Félix la lamía, ella miraba a Tanya. Estaba acariciando las pollas de Riley y James al mismo tiempo. Las puntas estaban tan cerca que casi se tocaban y Tanya tenía la lengua entre ellas. Continuaba rebotando sobre Emmett, cuyos gemidos se hacían más y más altos.

Félix empezó a lamer a Bella en rápidos círculos. Ella elevó un poco más el culo, rozándose contra su cara.

—Milady, voy a correrme —jadeó Emmett.

Tanya se levantó rápidamente, soltando a Riley y a James. Cuando la polla de Emmett salió de su coño, la tomó, frotándola vigorosamente con ambas manos. Él dio un grito ahogado, gimió, y luego…

— ¡Oh, Cristo!

…disparó el mayor chorro de semen que Bella hubiera visto en su vida. Cubrió los senos y el pecho de Tanya y vino seguido de varios chorros más. Bella no podía creerlo. Se preguntó si Emmett había estado almacenando eso desde la muerte de tía Lillian.

Finalmente, Emmett quedó agotado.

—Oh, milady, sé que se supone que debo pensar primero en sus deseos, pero realmente lo necesitaba —dijo él.

—No hay problema —le dijo Tanya—. Pero ya que has sido tú el que se ha corrido todo sobre mí, creo que debes ser el que me consiga una toalla.

—Eso puedo hacerlo. —Emmett se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de las duchas, tambaleándose un poco.

Tanya se frotó el pecho.

—Nunca he visto a un tío correrse así antes. ¿Y tú, Bella?

—Nunca — contestó Bella sin aliento. Félix no había dejado de lamerla.

Emmett volvió con una toalla y un paño húmedo. Limpió a Tanya minuciosamente y luego lanzó la toalla a una esquina de la habitación. Tanya volvió a ponerse sobre manos y rodillas. Esta vez fue James quien se acercó para ponerse tras ella, deslizándose completamente dentro de ella con una embestida.

Edward se reclinó al lado de Bella.

— ¿Cómo se siente eso?

—Maravilloso.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que te sentaras a horcajadas sobre mi cara.

Bella levantó la cabeza y se negó.

—No puedo.

— ¿No quieres hacerlo?

—Soy demasiado grande.

—No, no lo eres.

—Te asfixiaré.

—No me asfixiarás. Te lo prometo. Realmente me gustaría comerte desde abajo.

—Vale.

* * *

><p><strong>Les vuelvo a preguntar ¿Estan calientes? WTF ¡Voy a explotar! Mas roja no puedo estar :$<strong>

**Lamento decir que a este fic ya no le quedan muchos capis. Solo 5 contando el epilogo. Va a ser triste despedirse :(**

**Basta de cosas triste. Voy a hacer una mencion especial a: **

**_Mariana_ por ser la persona número 50 en enviar un review**

**_Kasiopea_ por el review numero 60**

**Y a _Monroe Smile_ por ser una grandiosa chica y dejar el ¡Review número 70!**

**¿Se dieron cuenta que estoy emocionada? :D**

**Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Belle Goose**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tía Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

**_...-..._**

**Este capitulo en especial contiene escenas sexuales. Si te sientes incomodo al leer esas cosas te sugiero que esperes un par de capitulos mas. Si por el contrario eres de las que se sienten bien al leer estas cosas, te digo que busques un extintor porque tu y tu pantalla se calentaran ;)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

Edward se acostó sobre su espalda. Mientras Félix se apartaba, Bella se puso de rodillas. Cuidadosamente, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el rostro de Edward y luego vaciló. Una vez, en la universidad, se había sentado sobre el rostro de un novio, pero luego de un par de lametones, él había jadeado sin aliento diciéndole que su relación ya no funcionaba.

Se movió bajando lentamente hasta su boca. La lengua de él exploró su coño, moviéndose con largas caricias a través de su superficie. Bella se estremeció, respirando de forma entrecortada. Edward puso las manos sobre sus piernas y tiró de ella hacia abajo acercándola aún más.

La besó, lamió y chupó mientras ella gemía.

Ni siquiera podía imaginarse lo mojada que debía estar.

James estaba follando con fuerza a Tanya, le masajeaba las nalgas con una mano mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba el ano. Ella intentaba chupar la polla de Jasper al mismo tiempo, pero otra vez no hacía un buen trabajo debido a la falta de concentración.

Demetri y Jacob se ubicaron frente a Bella. Cada uno tomó uno de sus pezones dentro de su boca. Bella pensó que podría chillar de placer.

La lengua de Edward arremetió contra su coño mientras su labio superior se movía de adelante a atrás sobre su clítoris. Comenzó a frotarse poco a poco contra él, cuidando de no asfixiar al pobre tío.

Oh, su lengua tenía un talento sin medida.

Tal vez, _él tenía_ genuinos sentimientos por ella...

¡Basta! ¡Deja que lama tu coño en paz!

El tener tres centros de placer, estimulados al mismo tiempo y a tal punto, resultó ser demasiado para ella. Otro orgasmo se aproximaba, y estaba claro que éste iba a ser aún más intenso que el primero.

Se comenzó a mover para levantarse del rostro de Edward.

Él la sostuvo del culo manteniéndola allí, lamiendo con más furia.

—Voy a correrme —dijo— y quizás te parta el cuello.

Él le soltó el culo.

Bella se alejó de su rostro deslizándose hacia atrás, hasta tener el coño sobre su pecho. Con un gesto les señaló a Demetri y Jacob que regresaran a sus respectivos pezones. Mientras lo hacían, ella se frotaba contra el pecho de Edward, al tiempo que, una vez más, se estimulaba el clítoris con el dedo índice.

Sintió otra vez los labios de Félix en el culo. Se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente como para ponérselo más fácil. Su lengua la sondeó y volvió a su posición previa.

Definitivamente iba a correrse.

Iba a ser uno extraordinario.

—¡Ah, joder! —gritó, cuando el orgasmo la golpeó antes de lo que esperaba—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Se estremeció tan violentamente que Félix tuvo que alejarse, sus pezones escaparon de las bocas que los chupaban, e inmediatamente comenzó a preocuparse de que fuera a hacerle serios daños al pecho de Edward.

Tuvo el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida.

Y tardó mucho tiempo en volver a la realidad. Comenzó a sudar, apretó los puños tan fuerte que casi se hizo daño, y aulló sin la menor conciencia de sí.

Luego, finalmente, levantó la pierna por encima de Edward y se derrumbó sobre el colchón. Pero no estaba exhausta.

—Lame mi coño un poco más —le dijo a Edward, acariciando su vagina. Rápidamente, él se zambulló entre sus piernas y volvió a lamerla.

Bella extendió la mano y tomó la dura y caliente polla de Demetri. La acarició un par de veces, la soltó, se lamió la palma de la mano rápidamente para lubricarla, y luego volvió a acariciarlo. Hizo lo mismo con Jacob.

Esto era ir demasiado lejos…

Al carajo. Voy a vivir.

Trabajó sus pollas, gozando de la sensación de tenerlas en sus manos. Edward le estaba lamiendo el coño con tanto entusiasmo que ya sentía el despertar de un tercer orgasmo.

Oyó gritar a uno de los hombres de Tanya (¿James?) en lo que era sin duda su propio orgasmo. Sonaba como uno tremendo.

Ah, sí, iba a correrse una tercera vez, y pronto.

— ¡Oooooohhhhhhhh! —gimió, preparándose. Sus manos eran un borrón acariciando rápidamente a Demetri y Jake. Se le ocurrió que si uno de ellos se corría en esta posición, seguramente salpicaría al otro hombre. Pero, hey, ellos eran los profesionales, dependía de ellos hacer los ajustes necesarios.

La lengua de Edward dio en el incuestionable blanco perfecto.

— ¡Justo ahí! —exclamó—. ¡Sigue haciendo eso!

Así lo hizo.

Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Edward, liberó las pollas de sus manos y se corrió con tanta fuerza que pensó que su cuerpo iba a explotar. Gritó incoherentemente y clavó los talones en la espalda de Edward.

Edward siguió lamiendo.

Justo cuando este orgasmo se desvanecía, sintió otro avecinándose. Orgasmos múltiples... algo que nunca había experimentado y ni siquiera creía que realmente existiera, pero que definitivamente le estaba pasando a ella.

Se corrió una y otra y otra vez hasta que pensó que iba a perder la razón. En realidad, para cuando terminó estaba bastante segura de que _había perdido la razón_, pero le daba igual.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecían pero no podrían haber sido horas, yacía exhausta sobre el colchón, cubierta de sudor y muy, muy feliz.

Tanya estaba follando de nuevo a Riley, esta vez en la posición del misionero. Bella miró moverse el maravilloso culo de Riley durante unos minutos, y luego devolvió su atención a Edward, quien estaba besando un sendero de regreso hacia su pecho.

—Gracias —le dijo.

—Fue un placer.

Bella se levantó situándose detrás de Demetri. Extendió los brazos a su alrededor, presionando los pechos contra su espalda y el coño contra su culo, y tomó su polla con las manos. Lo acarició con fuerza, frotándose contra él mientras lo hacía.

—Quiero que te corras —le susurró al oído, aunque debido a la diferencia de altura, susurraba en realidad unos centímetros por debajo de su oído.

Lo hizo después de un minuto de acariciarlo, gritando de placer.

Bella hizo lo mismo con Félix, frotando sus pechos contra él mientras acariciaba su caliente polla. El orgasmo de Félix fue el más potente hasta ese momento, eyaculando tan lejos a través de la habitación que fue casi caricaturesco.

Bella gateó hacia Jake.

—No pienses ni por un segundo que me he olvidado de ti —dijo, ubicándose detrás de él. Acarició su gruesa polla con gran entusiasmo, y se sorprendió bastante cuando al correrse dejó escapar un agudo chillido.

—Tu turno —le dijo a Edward.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

—No estás bien —le dijo, señalando su erección—. Mira esa cosa. Está lista para estallar en cualquier momento. Lo que tienes allí es un arma cargada muy peligrosa.

—No, en serio, estoy bien.

—Lo haré con mi boca —se ofreció Bella.

—No. No aquí. No así.

Bella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué se hacía el recatado de repente?

Riley salió de Tanya, corriéndose y derramándose sobre sus pechos.

—Es tu elección —dijo Bella a Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

Luego de confirmar que todo el mundo excepto Edward había sido satisfecho, tomaron la decisión en grupo de pasar a la bañera de hidromasaje.

...-...

— ¡Cristo! —dijo Tanya, echándose hacia atrás, con los pechos parcialmente visibles por encima del agua—. Tu tía Lillian era una jodida genia. Por cierto, me mudo a vivir aquí. Espero que no te moleste. Renunciaré al trabajo y simplemente me quedaré aquí mismo, en este harén, follándome a estos ocho tíos por el resto de mi vida. No hay problema, ¿verdad?

Los hombres rieron por lo bajo. Bella tomó un sorbo de vino y sonrió.

—Te aburrirás después de un par de décadas.

—Gilipolleces. Ah, seguro, voy a tener que cambiarlos por modelos nuevos cada cinco años o así, sin ofender, pero no me imagino aburriéndome con este arreglo. Qué va. Ni nunca.

Bajo el agua, Edward tenía la mano sobre el muslo de Bella. Seguía siendo bastante amigable, pero un poco distante. ¿Estaba celoso? No era como si hubiera tratado de disuadirla de la idea de participar del sexo grupal. ¿Cuál era su problema?

—La vida es bella —dijo Demetri—. Creo que corresponde hacer un brindis.

Levantó su copa.

—Por nuestra nueva Ama.

— ¡Por nuestra nueva Ama! —dijeron los hombres. Bebieron un trago.

— ¡Por las pollas grandes! —dijo Tanya, levantando su propia copa.

— ¡Por las pollas grandes! —dijeron ellos, tomando otro trago.

—Y por tía Lillian —dijo Edward.

— ¡Por tía Lillian! —dijeron todos. Bebieron y aplaudieron a continuación.

...-...

Se remojaron en el jacuzzi durante media hora aproximadamente, relajándose y charlando sobre nada en particular. Demetri les alcanzó las toallas y batas de baño cuando salieron, y mientras se secaban Bella se retiró a un rincón del cuarto de las duchas con Tanya.

Tanya se echó a reír con incredulidad.

—No puedo creer lo que hicimos.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

—Quiero decir… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué pensaría mi madre? —Ahogó una risita con su toalla.

—Pensaría que su hija tiene serios problemas de control de los impulsos.

—Sí, parece que así es. ¿Crees que nos sea posible agotarlos?

—Creo que supondría un desafío.

—Bueno, lo voy a intentar. —Tanya se relamió los labios—. Quiero decir, míralos. Es como ser dueña de una tienda de golosinas.

— ¿De verdad estás lista para otra ronda?

—Oh, sí, joder. Voy a conseguir echar tantos polvos que si nunca vuelvo a echar un polvo otra vez en toda mi vida, aun así no tendré motivos para quejarme. No me dejarás sola en esto, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, Edward está actuando realmente raro.

— ¿Cuál de ellos es Edward?

—El que estaba sentado junto a mí en el jacuzzi. De pelo cobrizo.

—Ah, sí, sí. El que tenía la cara debajo de tu coño.

—Correcto. Él. No es que pudieras haberlo reconocido en ese momento.

—Bueno, había visto su cara antes de que lo montaras. ¿Cómo es que está actuando raro?

—No lo sé. Sólo… raro.

Tanya se encogió de hombros mientras ambas se ponían las batas de baño.

— Vaya, bueno... ¿Y qué? Déjalo que actúe extraño. Tu selección para esta noche es bastante amplia, en caso de que no lo hayas notado. Si decides seguir follando, _seguirás_ follando, esté Edward actuando extraño o no.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Nada de peros. Bueno, en realidad, un montón de peros, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Vamos a follarnos a los sementales del harén.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no ibas a follar con todos ellos.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Ya te follaste a la mayoría de ellos.

—A la mitad.

—Pero estás planeando follarte a la otra mitad.

—No a Edward. No si está actuando raro.

—Hablo en serio.

Tanya sonrió.

—Mira, si un tipo tiene ocho mujeres hermosas que quieren acostarse con él, y lo hace con las ocho, viene a ser un héroe. Hugh Hefner, ¿no tiene algo así como siete novias? Y Hugh no es exactamente un candidato para el harén de tía Lillian, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Así que, a la mierda. No voy a jugar a interpretar el papel que dictan para mi género. Voy a follar como pocas mujeres han sido folladas alguna vez, y voy a ser muy feliz por eso. —Levantó la mano en alto—. ¡Mujeres al poder!

—Tienes una gran carrera política por delante —dijo Bella.

— ¿Te parece? Pensaba más bien en algo tipo estrella porno. Vamos, es hora de divertirnos un poco más. He notado que Félix tiene un talento especial con la lengua del que me tendría que aprovechar.

Se reunieron con los hombres y caminaron de regreso a la habitación acolchada.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Bella a Edward.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien. ¿Por qué?

—Es que pareces algo así como... no sé...

—No, en serio, estoy bien. ¿Te he mencionado que tienes unas magníficas tetas?

Bella le miró fijamente durante un buen rato.

—Vamos afuera a charlar.

— ¿Es una orden?

—Sí.

—Entonces debo obedecer.

Bella tomó la mano de Edward y lo condujo hacia la puerta que llevaba al área principal del harén.

—Tanya, mantén entretenidos a estos hombres mientras no estoy.

— ¡Claro que sí, joder! —dijo Tanya.

Bella y Edward se marcharon, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Entonces, Bella lanzó los brazos alrededor de Edward y lo besó intensamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Onceavo capitulo! Heme aqui 11 capitulos y 85 reviews, ademas de muchas alertas, favoritos, despues. ¡Que felicidad tan grande! Y que tristeza tan grande que mañana no sepa si voy a actualizar :( En realidad no creo que actualice...<strong>

**Hey! Gracias _Ayame Chan_ por el review numero 80. Ya solo faltan 20 mas :D**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Belle Goose**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tía Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

**_...-..._**

**Este capitulo en especial contiene escenas sexuales. Si te sientes incomodo al leer esas cosas, tranqulizate, este es el ultimo capitulo demasiado caliente para tu seguridad. Si por el contrario eres de las que se sienten bien al leer estas cosas, te digo que busques un extintor porque tu y tu pantalla se calentaran ;)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

Se besaron durante cerca de un minuto, explorándose mutuamente con la lengua. Cuando al final rompieron el beso, se miraron a los ojos durante un largo momento.

—No soy buena para esta clase de cosas —admitió Bella—. En realidad, soy terrible. Pero cuando nos besamos ahí dentro, mientras los otros chicos estaban… ya sabes… sentí que allí había algo. ¿No te parece por completo escalofriante?

—No.

—Quiero decir, posiblemente no haya un lugar menos apropiado que este para discutir de la profundidad de los sentimientos, el romance y cosas por el estilo, pero los besos son un asunto personal y ese beso significó algo, aunque ocurriera mientras dos tipos estaban chupando mis tetas.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con la parte del lugar menos apropiado para hablar o con la parte del significado del beso?

—Con las dos.

—No pareces del tipo que tiene dificultades para expresarse. Se supone que eso es cosa mía. Dime cómo te sientes.

—Yo también lo sentí —dijo Edward, mirando más allá de Bella, hacia el tobogán de agua—. Quiero decir, disfruté de lo que pasó allí dentro con los otros chicos y me encantó observar cómo te ponías a cien, pero al final, comencé a desear mostrarte mi trabajo en vez de tenerte haciéndome una paja delante de una habitación llena de gente.

— ¿Tu trabajo?

Edward parecía un poco nervioso.

—Quiero decir, solo deseaba que estuviéramos a solas.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué trabajo?

—Ningún trabajo. Estaba hablando hipotéticamente.

—Si mientes a tu ama, _te azotaré_.

Edward vaciló.

—A veces dibujo. No es gran cosa. De todos modos no soy muy bueno.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

—No.

— ¿Por favor?

—No.

—Déjame explicarte algo. Hay siete hombres absolutamente guapísimos, desnudos y con un enorme talento justo al otro lado de esa puerta, dispuestos a brindarme placeres que superan mis fantasías más salvajes y aun así estoy aquí, contigo, preguntándote si puedo ver tu trabajo. Si no aprecias la magnitud de ese hecho, voy a tener que darte una patada en el culo.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja y su rostro se iluminó.

—Tienes que prometerme que no dirás que mi trabajo es una mierda.

—Lo prometo.

—Puedes pensarlo, pero no decirlo. Mi frágil ego de artista no sería capaz de asumirlo.

Caminaron a lo largo de una serie de puertas, deteniéndose ante la que tenía una placa grabada que decía "EDWARD".

—Está desordenado —le advirtió, girando el pomo y abriendo la puerta. Alargó la mano, pulsó el interruptor de la luz y entraron.

Bella se quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

La habitación era prácticamente una galería de arte. Había cuadros cubriendo cada centímetro cuadrado de las paredes y docenas más en caballetes, muchos de ellos sin terminar. Iban desde bosquejos en blanco y negro hasta retratos a todo color. Bella reconoció inmediatamente uno enorme que era obviamente la pieza central en la habitación.

La tía Lillian.

Bella caminó hacia la pintura.

—Es igual a ella —dijo Bella—. Quiero decir, es _exactamente_ igual a ella.

—Gracias.

—Es prácticamente una fotografía. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó hacerla?

—No estoy seguro. Trabajo en un montón de cosas distintas a la vez.

—Es increíble. —Bella miró alrededor, a los otros dibujos y pinturas. Aunque unas pocas se inclinaban más hacia lo abstracto, la mayoría eran tan realistas como fuera posible. Había bosquejos de todos los chicos del harén, un montón de dibujos de tierras salvajes, una o dos puestas de sol, los requeridos cuencos con frutas y algunas pinturas de la vida urbana que lucían como si pudieran cobrar vida en cualquier momento.

—No soy muy original —dijo Edward—, pero me esfuerzo bastante por ser fiel a la realidad.

Bella se paseó por el cuarto, observando todas las obras.

— ¿Por qué no los vendes? —le preguntó—. Esto es magnífico.

—Qué va.

—Lo es. Tenía los dedos cruzados a la espalda cuando te prometí no decirte si tu trabajo era una mierda, y confía en mí, esto no es una mierda. Quiero decir, ¿_cómo lo_ _haces_? ¿Has tomado clases de arte?

—Una —dijo Edward—. Mi profesor dijo que era muy malo.

—Tu profesor era un idiota.

—Bueno, sólo tenía ocho años.

Bella continuó mirando las pinturas, asimilándolas. Para cuando le echó un vistazo a todas, estaba asombrada de su calidad… y un poco decepcionada de que no hubiera ninguna de ella.

— ¿Me dibujarías a mi? —le preguntó.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y si te lo ordeno?

—Desearía que no lo hicieras.

—Así que, ¿cuál es tu historia? Eres el Señor Personalidad hasta que comienzo a elogiar tu talento artístico. ¿Qué piensan los otros chicos de esto?

—No lo saben.

— ¿Cómo pueden no saberlo? La habitación está llena hasta los topes de todo esto.

—No los dejo entrar en mi habitación. Tampoco lo sabía tu tía. Y cómo desearía que tampoco lo supieras tú, porque tengo que admitir que me siento incómodo, aquí parado, contigo mirándolas.

Bella sonrió.

—Eres tan lindo cuando actúas con modestia. Trae para acá esa sensible alma artística, y bésame.

— ¿No crees que debamos regresar a la habitación de juegos?

—No. Estoy segura de que Tanya está haciéndolo muy bien. Probablemente los tiene jugando a masturbarse.

—Recuerdo una vez que tía Lillian nos hizo…

—Guárdatelo para ti.

—Lo siento.

Edward caminó hacia ella y se abrazaron. Se sentía bien, su cuerpo cubierto con la bata de baño suave y esponjosa, estrechándose contra él. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un breve instante y luego se besaron.

Fue un beso dulce y tierno.

Un beso entrañable.

Bella lo abrazó estrechamente. Se besaron durante varios minutos, sin romper el abrazo, la pasión creciendo lentamente. Mientras sus lenguas se encontraban, Bella sintió el empuje de su erección contra la bata.

Se alejó un paso, llevando los brazos hacia atrás y el albornoz cayó suavemente al suelo.

Edward se quitó su propia bata y quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro.

Él tomó su mano, guiándola hacia la cama.

Era una cama tamaño queen-size, nada espectacular, con sábanas de franela color azul claro.

—Habría hecho la cama si hubiera sabido que vendrías de visita —le dijo, depositándola gentilmente sobre el colchón.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. Las visitas inesperadas son una putada.

Se acostó en la cama y Edward se tendió de lado junto a ella. Tomados de las manos, se besaron un poco más.

— ¿Estás _seguro_ de que esto no viene a joder completamente la situación? —preguntó Bella.

— ¿Honestamente? Estoy seguro de que _sí._

—Eso era lo que estaba pensando.

—Pero a veces tienes que enfrentar una situación completamente jodida y decir sencillamente: "Eh, voy a… esto, a encargarme de resolver esta jodida situación".

Edward consideró lo que había dicho.

—Estoy seguro que quise decir algo mucho más profundo e inspirador.

—Haremos como si lo hubieras dicho.

—De acuerdo.

Se besaron.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que sus besos pasaran al nivel de "darse el lote apasionadamente". Se abrazaron el uno al otro estrechamente, insaciables en sus besos. Bella lo rodeó con las piernas y mientras se daban un banquete con los labios del otro (no literalmente) rodaron por la cama, sacudiendo los resortes del colchón y llenando el aire con el sonido de sus jadeos y gemidos.

Su pene estaba duro contra la pierna de Bella. Ella quería saborearlo.

— ¿Sería poco romántico de mi parte sugerir que deseo chuparte la polla? —le preguntó.

—En absoluto.

—Porque, ya sabes, estaba pensando que me podría gustar chupar tu polla.

—Por supuesto.

Bella dejó un rastro de besos húmedos al descender por su pecho, usando la lengua cuando era oportuno, y luego le pasó los dedos por el vello púbico.

— ¿Para qué sirve el vello del pubis, de todos modos? —le preguntó.

—No estoy seguro. Quizás se supone que sea como un cojín para cuando tienes sexo.

—Eso parece algo absurdo.

—Solamente estoy especulando. No es una cuestión que surja a menudo. Tanya parece estar haciéndolo bastante bien totalmente depilada, así que ¿quién sabe para qué sirve?

— ¿Te di permiso para mirar el coño de Tanya?

—Pensé que estaba implícito.

—No, no lo estaba.

—Supongo que tendrás que castigarme —dijo Edward, desperezándose—. De seguro que odiaría recibir ahora mismo una mamada. Hombre, no puedo imaginar un castigo más cruel.

—Especialmente si muerdo.

—Por favor, ni siquiera bromees con eso.

—Lo siento. —Le besó la punta del pene y lo acarició con el mayor de los cuidados con la mano derecha. Era tan suave—. Sabes, le dije a Tanya que tenías la mejor polla de todos.

— ¿En serio?

—Apuéstate algo.

— ¿Estuvo de acuerdo?

Bella vaciló.

—No me acuerdo. —Lo tomó en la boca para eludir futuras preguntas por el estilo.

Pasó la lengua sobre el pene mientras deslizaba los labios bajando por su longitud. Era demasiado grande para tomarlo entero en la boca, pero bajó todo lo que fue capaz y luego se retiró deslizándose hacia arriba, adorando su sabor.

—Mmmmmmmmm… —dijo ella.

Le dio varias caricias largas y lentas, sintiendo su pene aún más caliente dentro de la boca. Estaba tan duro. Y era tan grande.

Lo besó desde la punta a la base por la parte inferior y le lamió las pelotas, pasando la lengua alrededor de ellas, tomando una y luego la otra suavemente en la boca. Las acunó en la mano y las lamió mientras Edward la animaba por medio de una serie de gemidos en voz alta.

Bella consideró lamerlo incluso más abajo, pero no. No tenía el mismo coraje que Félix.

Volvió a lamer la polla hasta arriba y luego la tomó de nuevo en la boca, chupando sólo la punta. Acariciaba el pene húmedo con la mano mientras lo chupaba.

—No puedes imaginarte lo bien que se siente eso —declaró Edward.

Bella sonrió mientras succionaba y siguió con lo suyo.

Luego, manteniendo la polla en su boca y poniéndose en cuatro patas, giró en un semicírculo hasta montarse a horcajadas sobre el rostro de él. Se movió hacia abajo, encantada cuando la lengua extendida de Edward tocó los sensibles labios de su vagina.

Sí, chupar una polla era mucho más divertido cuando había una lengua sobre tu coño.

Mientras él la lamía, también la frotaba con el dedo, sacando el mayor partido posible del limitado espacio entre su cara y la entrepierna de ella. Sabía exactamente dónde tocarla, más que redoblando su humedad y calor.

Chupó la polla tan profundamente como pudo sin que le dieran arcadas.

Mientras la lengua de Edward entraba y salía rápidamente de su coño, un dedo estimulaba su clítoris.

Deseaba probar más de él.

Bella se dio prisa, subiendo y bajando la cabeza mientras lo acariciaba con la boca, tratando de hacerle saber sin decírselo que su liberación estaba bien y era deseada.

La lengua de Edward se movía más y más rápido, tan rápido, y justo en el blanco que pensó que alcanzaría su orgasmo antes que él.

Frotó sus pechos contra las piernas de él, estimulando sus pezones, estimulando todo su cuerpo.

Chupó y chupó, jadeando por respirar cuando se dio cuenta de que la acababa de llevar sobre el límite…

Bella se corrió con fuerza, con la polla de Edward en la boca y moviendo su lengua tan furiosamente que si existiera algo llamado "tornado lingual", se encontraba en sumo peligro de convertirse literalmente en uno.

Tenía que alejarse de su polla. Necesitaba gritar.

— ¡Oh, DIOS! —gimió, mientras se le debilitaban las rodillas, se le entumecían los pies y meteoritos de placer repercutían a través de su núcleo. Bella nunca en su vida se había corrido tantas veces en la misma noche y cada una amenazaba con catapultarla fuera de este mundo hacia otra dimensión donde la única cosa que existía era un descontrolado deleite.

O algo parecido.

De cualquier manera, en verdad se sentía jodidamente fenomenal.

Cuando por fin se calmó, reanudó la tarea de hacer que el apuesto pimpollito follador se corriera en su boca. Volvió a succionar con fuerza un par de minutos más, mientras él seguía lamiéndole el coño empapado, hasta que al final anunció que estaba próximo al punto de no retorno.

Ella chupó más fuerte.

—Lo juro, voy a correrme —le advirtió.

Ella extendió la mano hacia atrás y le hizo una señal de "¡Venga!" con los dedos.

Ella chupó.

Y chupó.

Y…

Él explotó en su boca, eyaculando tan fuerte que el chorro le dio al paladar como si hubiera sido disparado por una manguera. Y no fue un chorrito. De hecho, se estaba corriendo tan fuerte y tanto que no pensaba que pudiera tragar lo suficientemente rápido.

—Ah, joder —dijo ella, o lo habría dicho, si no hubiera tenido la boca llena. Le corrían gotas por las comisuras de la boca, goteando sobre las piernas de él en el despliegue más indecoroso. Rápidamente se limpió la boca en las sábanas tragando todo lo que pudo.

Se relamió los labios.

— ¡Alguien necesitaba _salir a jugar_!

Edward extendió los brazos.

—Ven aquí.

Se tendió encima de él y lo besó profundamente. No parecía que le importara besarla después de correrse en su boca, ni a ella le importaba besarlo después de que él la lamiera, lo cual estaba muy bien. Sentirse de otro modo habría sido hortera. Se besaron durante varios minutos, hasta que Bella se dio cuenta de que su erección, la cual nunca había declinado del todo, estaba de regreso en toda su gloria.

Rodó a su lado y se puso boca arriba. Él rodó sobre ella y la besó una vez más.

Podía sentir su pene contra la entrada de su vagina, apenas tocándola. Estaba tan caliente, tan húmeda, que un rápido empuje de caderas sería lo único necesario para una penetración completa.

Así que lo hizo.

Cuando su polla entró en ella, llenándola por completo, se quedó boquiabierta. Si no hubiera estado tan húmeda incluso le habría dolido. Edward parecía casi sorprendido de que ella hubiera llevado a cabo el primer empuje y luego comenzó una serie de firmes y lentos movimientos dentro de ella.

Esto era el éxtasis total.

Sí, el masaje a ocho manos había sido increíble y las dos bocas en sus pezones habían constituido un momento para la posteridad, pero tener a Edward dentro de ella era demasiado incluso para describirlo. Se sentía tan bien que pensó que se echaría a llorar.

Envolvió las piernas alrededor de él.

Se besaron intensamente mientras hacían el amor.

Los empujes de Edward empezaron a acelerarse y Bella pensó que iba a morirse por lo insoportable del placer. La cama crujía con cada envite, sin llegar a ahogar los sonidos húmedos de sus cuerpos unidos.

Sí, el test de habilidades de tía Lillian había dado en el clavo.

Bella desterró ese pensamiento fuera de su mente. No estaba teniendo sexo con Edward, el semental del harén. Este era Edward, su amante.

Edward, su amante, que justo daba la casualidad de que era capaz de follar como un profesional.

No había reloj en la habitación, pero Bella calculó que habían estado haciéndolo al menos diez minutos antes de que Edward se retirara de ella. Rodó a un lado, sobre su espalda. Bella captó la indirecta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, introduciéndose la polla en el coño y luego montándolo con todas sus ganas.

Los resortes del colchón rechinaban.

Ni los escandalosos vecinos de Bella podrían superarlos en este momento. De hecho, casi esperaba que Tanya y sus siete chicos golpearan la puerta para pedirles por favor que bajaran el volumen.

Lo montó como si esta fuera la última vez que follaba en la vida. Sus pechos rebotaban, el pelo le caía sobre el rostro y gritó como si intentara despertar a los muertos… o incluso al mayordomo.

Aunque obviamente se encontraba disfrutando de cada segundo, Edward parecía sorprendido y tal vez un poco turbado por el brío que demostraba. Bien, que la temiera. Ella no tenía un cuerpo perfecto, no, ni siquiera uno casi perfecto, pero joder, iba a follarse a Edward como no lo habían follado nunca.

Arremetió contra él, moviéndose sin dejar escapar su polla, esperando a que le rogara clemencia.

—Ah, mierda —dijo Edward—. ¡Estoy cerca, otra vez!

Bella reaccionó ante el boletín informativo acelerando el ritmo aún más.

Le dio un calambre en la pierna.

—Oh, Dios, sólo unos segundos más… casi llego…

Bella sabía que este sería un momento colosalmente inoportuno para desmontarse, así que continuó su galopada salvaje, mientras el dolor en su pierna se intensificaba a cada momento que pasaba.

— ¡No puedo retrasarlo más! —gritó Edward.

¡Mi pierna! ¡Se me va a descoyuntar!

Él se corrió, eyaculando dentro de ella con una fuerza increíble. Se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar de esta sensación, y luego se levantó de encima de él, salió de la cama y brincó a la pata coja, maldiciendo, por toda la habitación.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

— ¡Mierda! —contestó Bella.

— ¿Debería haberme retirado? No se me presentaba precisamente como una opción.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —Bella se inclinó para masajearse la pierna.

Edward se sentó.

—Nunca antes provoqué una reacción así.

—Se me acalambró la pierna — dijo Bella entre dientes apretados.

—Ah, eso es mucho mejor que lo que me estaba imaginando. —Salió de la cama y le ayudó a masajearse los músculos. Al cabo de muy poco remitió el dolor.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella—. Fue uno bastante fuerte.

—Supongo que debería haberte preguntado mucho antes sobre el control de natalidad.

—No, eso lo tengo cubierto. De hecho, si calculas el promedio del coste de dos años de píldoras anticonceptivas que no tuvieron nada que controlar, esta follada me ha salido muy cara.

—Entonces, mejor intentamos sacar partido de ese dinero. En un ratito.

...-...

En un ratito más, Bella se encontró inclinada sobre el borde de la cama, mientras Edward se empujaba dentro de ella desde atrás. Se corrió dos veces antes de que se subieran al lecho y lo hicieran de lado. La llevó a un tercer orgasmo al extender la mano a su alrededor para estimular su clítoris con el pulgar.

Un ratito después de eso, él se cernió sobre ella, follándole la boca, mientras Bella mantenía sus manos en la cintura de Edward para asegurarse de que no se la metía demasiado hondo. Cuando él estuvo cerca de la liberación, le hizo retroceder y frotó el pene entre sus pechos hasta correrse.

Se tomaron un breve descanso.

Después del descanso, decidieron que les gustó hacerlo al estilo perrito con Bella inclinada sobre la cama, así que lo intentaron de nuevo. Les fue bien.

Se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

><p><strong>No se que decir, solo una palabra puede describir todo... <em>Wow<em>**

**Se que lo repito mucho, pero de verdad, ¡LAS ADORO! Mira que, las deje un día sin el capitulo mas tracendental del fic y ustedes me pagan llenando mi bandeja de entrada con avisos de Alertas y Favoritos :D Me siento taaa feliz.**

**Otra noticia aparte fue que ya llegamos (si LLEGAMOS, todas ustedes tambien) a los ¡100 reviews! Gracias _Chisume_ por haber dejado el Review n° 100 (y por estar consiente de ello)**

**Tambien agradezco a_ Lamb'stown_, una de mis autoras favorita :$, y a mi querida JA 3 _Kathy R . B_ que a pesar de no llegar para el review 100 dejaron su huella despues ;) Y tambien a todas los que dejaron un review antes. Les doy las gracias.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Belle Goose**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tía Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13<p>

Edward y Bella se despertaron, se besaron durante un rato, y luego se dirigieron hacia las duchas. Entraron a la habitación acolchada, donde Riley yacía desnudo en la colchoneta, dormido, con Tanya acurrucada a su lado.

Ella abrió los ojos y gruñó.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, su voz era un espantoso graznido.

—Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana —contestó Bella—. ¿A qué hora te acostaste?

—Ah, joder, ¿quién sabe? Parece que fue hace diez minutos. Hay café en este lugar, ¿no?

—Un montón.

Tanya se pasó una mano por el pelo, que estaba hecho un absoluto desastre.

— ¿Y también una silla de ruedas? Una de esas me vendría bien.

—Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar alguna. Por cierto, voy a querer un informe completo.

—Lo mismo digo. Eh, ya que estáis descalzos, vigilad por donde pisáis.

Bella y Edward se ducharon, se besaron, se secaron el uno al otro y se vistieron. Tanya, o la zombie que se veía como Tanya, se reunió con ellos a mitad del proceso, y dejaron juntos el harén para disfrutar de un sustancioso desayuno.

...-...

Con unas cuantas tazas de café encima, Tanya estuvo mucho más alerta, y se sentó en la cocina a comer su tortilla de jamón y queso con una mirada soñadora en el rostro.

—Necesitamos salir a algún lado y hacer algo —dijo Bella—. Todos juntos. Tal vez podamos ir a un museo o algo así.

—Anoche, orgía salvaje; hoy, alta cultura —dijo Tanya—. Me parece bien.

—Lo digo en serio. —Bella volvió su atención a Edward—. No podéis estar todo el día perdiendo el tiempo en el harén. Esa no es forma de vivir. Necesitáis salir, experimentar lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer.

—Mira quién habla —dijo Tanya.

—Cierra la boca, putilla.

—No sé si los otros chicos son exactamente del tipo museo —señaló Edward.

—Bueno, pues es la suerte perra que os sirven en bandeja. ¡Ajo y agua+! Yo estoy al mando aquí, maldita sea, y nos vamos al museo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿De verdad acabas de decir "¡ajo y agua!"?

—Sí, lo digo y lo repito. Edward, notifícaselo a las tropas, y yo me aseguraré de que esté lista la limusina. Es hora de una salida social a la vieja usanza.

...-...

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Royce miró a través de la mirilla y luego abrió la puerta. No se molestó en disimular la mueca que hizo al ver a Rosalie, la hija de Lillian, vestida con una blusa verde realmente atroz. En ocasiones, Royce se preguntaba si alguien sabría cómo vestirse bien en aquellos tiempos.

Rosalie pasó a su lado y echó un vistazo en torno al vestíbulo.

— ¿Está esa bruja por aquí?

—No, señora, la bruja no está aquí. Eso explicaría la razón por la cual al llamarle por teléfono, comencé diciéndole que su prima había salido con todos los hombres.

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No eres más que una mierdita desagradable, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señora.

—Bueno, ya basta de ponerse cariñositos. Enséñame las cintas.

...-...

—Tío, ¿_qué es eso_? —preguntó James, ladeando la cabeza.

—Creo que es un perro —dijo Emmett.

—No puede ser un perro. Es verde y tiene siete patas.

—Creo que es un perro simbólico.

— ¿Simbólico de qué? ¿De alguien que no sabe dibujar una mierda?

—Shhhh —dijo Bella, cuando una anciana patrocinadora del museo les lanzó una mirada asesina —. Usad vuestras voces interiores.

—Es que vosotros, perdedores, no sabéis apreciar el arte —dijo Demetri—. Ese perro representa al mejor amigo del hombre en una era en la que el hombre no se merece un mejor amigo. Es verde debido a la envidia, pecado de la humanidad, y tiene tres patas extra porque al artista le sobraba algo de pintura.

—De verdad que tenéis que aprender a comportaros —dijo Bella. Tanya ya había causado bastantes problemas al follarse a Riley y a James en el baño de señoras, y Bella estaba decidida a que tuvieran una tarde educativa—. O no habrá coñito esta noche.

Bella se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado alto. Rápidamente se movió más allá a lo largo del salón, antes de poder captar el tipo de mirada que les estaría dirigiendo la anciana patrocinadora.

—Muchas de mis pinturas son mejores que ese perro verde de siete patas —señaló Edward.

—Claro que sí. Deberías comenzar poniéndote en contacto con algunas de las galerías locales. Lo digo en serio, eres lo suficientemente bueno como para ganarte la vida con esto.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás lo haga.

—Te ayudaré.

— ¿En serio?

—Claro.

—Quién sabe —dijo él—. Quizás tenga una nueva carrera frente a mí.

...-...

—De verdad, tenéis que empezar a pensar en vuestro futuro, chicos —dijo Bella, mientras los diez se sentaban en la cafetería del museo comiendo unas horribles hamburguesas—. No podéis hacer este tipo de cosas para siempre. Vuestro aspecto y virilidad no durarán eternamente.

James pareció realmente trastornado por aquella revelación.

—Quiero que cada uno de vosotros nombre algo que le gustaría hacer con su vida, aparte de ser esclavo sexual en un harén. ¿Demetri?

—Yo ya soy barman —dijo Demetri—. Supongo que si tuviera que dejar la profesión de esclavo sexual podría volver a los bares, a tiempo completo.

— ¿Habéis visto qué fácil ha sido? —Preguntó Bella al resto—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Jake?

—No lo sé.

—Apuesto a que sí. Eres bueno en la organización espacial, ¿verdad? Quizás podrías ser arquitecto o algo así.

Jake se animó.

—La verdad es que me encanta diseñar casas en mi mente.

—Y los arquitectos ganan un buen dinero.

—He ahorrado casi todo mi dinero. Supongo que podría ir a la facultad de arquitectura. Podría ser divertido. Al menos entonces podría contarles a mis padres lo que hago en realidad. Creen que soy cowboy.

—Deberías hacerlo —lo animó Bella—. Riley, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

—Me encantaría ser cantante.

— ¿De verdad? Déjanos oírte cantar.

Riley se lanzó a una interpretación de algo que podría haber sido "_Satisfaction_" o sólo la imitación de alguien que se aclaraba la garganta durante muchísimo tiempo. El grupo lo detuvo, intentando preservar su futura habilidad para escuchar.

—Quizás deberías pensar en otra cosa —le sugirió Bella.

—También me gusta cocinar.

— ¡Cocinar! ¡La cocina es una buenísima elección! Necesitas tomar clases de cocina. Quizás podrías compartir un coche con Jacob, que iría a sus clases de arquitectura. James, ¿y tú?

—Estoy feliz donde estoy.

—Sí, pero eso no va a durar. Debe haber algo más que quieras hacer. Oigámoslo.

—No hay nada.

—Seguro que sí. Tienes que tener algún deseo oculto.

—Bueno…

—Dínoslo. No nos reiremos.

—Quiero ser presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Todo el mundo lo miró fijamente.

—Bien. Eso está bien —dijo Bella—. Ser ambicioso no tiene nada de malo. Y si eso no funciona, siempre puedes gobernar una gran ciudad.

—Qué va —dijo James—. No me interesa esa mierda de gobernar. Sólo quiero ser presidente.

—Ah, bueno, eso está bien. Quizás tu aspecto y virilidad _no decaerán_ y estarás asentado de por vida. ¿Félix?

—Señora, me encantaría enseñar a los niños la importancia del entrenamiento físico. A menudo se pasa por alto su importancia en nuestra sociedad, donde los niños están demasiado tiempo jugando videojuegos y mirando la televisión, y creo que podría lograr algo importante, señora.

— ¡Estupendo! Y, mira, si James llega a ser presidente, podría nombrarte líder de algún gabinete de entrenamiento físico o algo así.

—Señora, en verdad no creo que James vaya a ser presidente, señora.

—Bueno, aun así, esto se trata de estar abierto a nuevas opciones —dijo Bella—. ¿Quién falta? ¿Jasper?

—Supongo que yo también podría ser arquitecto. Me quejo tanto de cómo están diseñados los aparcamientos, que quizás es hora de que haga algo al respecto.

—Excelente, excelente. Sabéis, nadie aquí ha dicho masajista, y creo que es algo que definitivamente cualquiera de vosotros podría hacer para ganarse la vida.

—Si fuese masajista, ¿podría elegir a mis clientes? —preguntó Emmett.

—Estoy segura de que sí.

—Porque lo haría para mujeres hermosas y sexis como usted, señora, pero la verdad no me interesa andar tocando hombres peludos y desagradables.

—Creo que eso podría arreglarse, una vez que hayas cimentado tu reputación y consolides una buena base de clientes. Es posible que necesites estar acreditado, tendré que verificarlo. Pero, veis, todos tenéis por delante una prometedora carrera profesional. ¿Por qué no hacer realidad vuestros sueños?

— ¿Qué hay de Edward? —preguntó Tanya.

—Quiero ser artista —admitió—. Retiro lo dicho. _Soy_ un artista. Sólo quiero ganarme la vida con ello.

—Eso suena bastante mariquita —dijo Riley.

—Que te follen, Julia Child+.

Riley jadeó con fingida indignación, y luego todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Recorrieron el resto del museo, perdiendo de vista brevemente a Riley, James y Tanya mientras follaban en otro baño. Luego regresaron a la mansión en la limusina.

...-...

—Eh, hola —dijo Bella con sorpresa, al entrar en el comedor y encontrarse a Rosalie sentada a la mesa—. No esperaba tu visita.

—Es difícil para mí considerarme como una visita en casa de mi propia madre —dijo Rosalie—. Espero que la estés disfrutando.

—Mira, Rosalie, sé que estás disgustada, y sé que es injusto, pero no puedo remediar lo que tía Lillian dispuso en su testamento.

—Yo sí.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Rosalie sonrió, si bien aquello oscureció sus facciones más que iluminarlas.

— ¿Por qué no tomas asiento, querida prima?

Bella retiró una silla y se sentó.

— ¿Qué tal la tarde de ayer? ¿Recreativa?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Entonces, déjame refrescarte la memoria. La noche pasada te follaste a ocho hombres.

Bella sintió que le daba un vuelco el estómago.

—No, no lo hice.

—Bueno, está bien, pongámonos técnicos al respecto. Eso no cambia el hecho de que tú y la zorra de tu amiga os visteis envueltas en un comportamiento bastante escandaloso.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—_Es_ asunto mío. Ya era bastante malo lo que hacía mi madre, pensando que yo era demasiado estúpida como para enterarme, pero ahora te tengo a ti haciendo lo mismo en _mi_ casa.

—Esta no es tu…

—Lo será. Lo tengo todo grabado. Cada pervertido segundo de ello. He visto tu fofo trasero desde todos los ángulos. Me sorprende no haber vomitado.

— ¿De dónde demonios sacaste las cintas? —exigió Bella.

—Royce colocó cámaras ocultas antes de que te mudaras.

—Vale, así que hizo grabaciones —dijo Bella, con una actitud mucho más casual de lo que sentía en realidad—. ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a venderlas en internet? ¿Vas a aumentar tus ingresos uniéndote al negocio de la pornografía?

—Esa es una buena idea. Pero no, estaba pensando que podría quedarme las cintas como seguro, y tú podrías extraer tu repugnante ser de mi casa. De lo contrario, la enviaré a los medios de comunicación.

— ¿Crees que a los medios les importará? Yo no soy una celebridad.

—Creo que les interesará saber que estás manteniendo esclavos sexuales en tu casa. Ya sabes, prostitución ilegal. Sé que mi madre intentó encubrirlo con un complicado papeleo, pero estoy segura de que mi abogado y yo podremos probar que son puras chorradas. Quizás hasta vayas un tiempo a la cárcel. Y si no, creo que es una historia lo bastante buena, capaz de atraer mucho la atención. Los harenes no son exactamente una cosa corriente en estos días, y uno ciertamente no ve un montón de zorras estúpidas heredándolos de sus tías, incluso aunque todo eso no fuera una pila de mierda.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mamá no te dejó el harén. Estaba jodida, pero no _tan_ jodida. Yo convencí a Royce de que mantuviera a esos tipos aquí, y de que os dijera, a ti y a ellos, que mamá habría querido que tú heredaras su harén. Tengo que admitirlo, me figuré que alguien tan solitaria y hogareña como tú acabaría ofreciéndose a alguno de ellos, pero nunca soñé que invitarías a una puta amiga y dejarías que todos te follaran. Las cintas prueban que tu casa es un caldo de cultivo para las actividades ilegales, y eso debería ser suficiente para invalidar los términos del testamento.

—Cintas secretas grabadas en mi casa no serían admisibles para un tribunal.

—Lo serían si fuesen _tus_ cintas, que por casualidad fueron encontradas por tu mayordomo. Estoy segura de que el juez no tendrá problemas en creer que alguien que se folla a ocho tíos a la vez grabaría todo el asunto para mirarlo una y otra vez.

Bella no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía físicamente enferma.

—Sal de aquí —dijo en voz baja.

Rosalie empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

—Veo que necesitas un momento a solas. Aun así, piensa en ello. Volveré mañana. Hasta entonces, intenta mantener las bragas puestas.

Le dirigió a Bella una sonrisa despiadada y abandonó el comedor.

Bella se quedó allí sentada, escuchando cómo se abría y cerraba la puerta de la entrada principal.

Un momento después, entró Royce.

—Confío en que todo se haya desarrollado para la mutua satisfacción de las señoras.

—Eres un cabrón de mierda —dijo Bella.

—Sí, señora. Supongo que estaré fuera de servicio hasta que la nueva dueña se haga cargo, así que si no le importa, me despido de usted.

Royce se marchó sin esperar una respuesta.

Bella miró fijamente la mesa.

No voy a llorar, se prometió.

Pero lloró de todas formas.

* * *

><p><em>+A joder y Aguantar<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Voy de paso. Realmente estoy apurada.<strong>

**Ya vieron que Rosalie no es tan tonta. Para el proximo tendran que tratar con ella.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el penultimo capitulo. Ya el proximo es el ultimo y se viene el epílogo.**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Belle Goose**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tía Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones._**

**_Este fic contiene escenas sexuales y malas palabras. Es sugerido para mayores de 18 años. Solo sugerido porque yo tengo menos de 18 y lo estoy adaptando._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14<p>

—Pero yo amo el harén —insistió Tanya—. ¡Es mi sitio preferido en todo el mundo! ¡No puedes quitármelo! ¡Contendré la respiración hasta ponerme azul!

—Todo va a salir bien —le aseguró Bella—. Sólo respira en la bolsa tal y como te he enseñado.

Tanya sostuvo la bolsa de papel marrón contra su boca y respiró profundamente, inspirando y expirando en ella, intentando no hiperventilar.

...-...

— ¡Anda! —Dijo James—. Esto sí que es una mierda.

Los hombres estaban sentados en la estancia principal del harén, completamente vestidos y con aspecto apesadumbrado.

—Tiene que haber una forma de resolver esto —dijo Demetri—. Podemos seguir a Royce hasta su casa, irrumpir a la fuerza, darle una soberana paliza y recuperar la cinta.

—Estoy segura de que Rosalie también tiene una copia.

—Vale, entonces seguiremos a Rosalie hasta su casa, irrumpiremos en ella a la fuerza, Tanya y tú le dais una soberana paliza y nosotros recuperamos la cinta.

—Podrían tener copias escondidas en cualquier lugar —dijo Bella—. Y ni siquiera sabemos dónde se aloja Royce. Tal vez podríamos luchar en los tribunales, pero piensa en la humillación que significaría.

—No podemos dejar que se quede con la casa —dijo Riley.

—Mirad, todo esto tenía que acabarse en algún momento —explicó Bella—. Ha sido antes de lo que hubiera deseado, pero como os he dicho, chicos, necesitáis salir y hacer algo por vosotros mismos. Jacob, quiero que te matricules en la facultad de arquitectura a primera hora, mañana por la mañana. Tú también, Jasper. Riley, quiero que te inscribas para asistir a esas clases de cocina. James, empieza a trabajar en tu campaña electoral.

—Debería ser Demócrata o Republicano, ¿qué os parece?

Bella se puso de pie.

—Siento lo que ha pasado, pero en cierto modo, era inevitable. Tal vez no que la perra de mi prima nos filmara en secreto durante nuestro SexFest, pero sí era inevitable que yo fuera a pararme aquí para deciros que todo se ha terminado. Echaré de menos la mansión, la comida y especialmente, extrañaré mirar vuestros culos desnudos, pero tengo la intención de ver más allá de esto, salir de aquí y vivir la vida al máximo.

Sostuvo en alto su videojuego de La Gran Aventura del Mono Milton, se giró en redondo y lo arrojó a la piscina.

—Nunca pude llegar a jugar con eso —dijo Jasper, contrariado.

—Vamos, todo el mundo. He alquilado varios depósitos de almacenamiento en los que podéis guardar vuestras cosas hasta encontrar un lugar para quedaros. Saquemos el mejor partido posible de esto.

...-...

Bella y Edward yacían tendidos en la cama de la habitación del hotel. Sin saber dónde podría haber más cámaras ocultas grabándolos, no quisieron permanecer otra noche en la mansión.

—Siento que hayas perdido un trabajo tan bueno —dijo Bella.

—Siento que perdieras una casa tan estupenda.

Se besaron. Edward comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa, acariciando con los labios cada centímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto.

¿Esto es amor? se preguntó Bella. No podía estar segura. Pero definitivamente la atracción era mutua, sin lugar a dudas tenía posibilidades y no tenía intenciones de renunciar a él tan pronto.

Lentamente, él abrió la blusa revelando el sostén negro de encaje. Besó los pezones a través de la tela, tomándose su tiempo con ellos. Ella suspiró feliz y pasó los dedos a través de su abundante cabello.

— ¡Ooooh, fóllame! ¡Fóllame más fuerte! —gritó Tanya desde el cuarto de al lado.

— ¿No hay reglas sobre límites de capacidad máxima en un hotel como este? —preguntó Edward.

—Probablemente.

—Deberíamos llamar al servicio de habitaciones y ordenar para ellos. Me encantaría ver la cara del camarero.

Se rieron y besaron un poco más y entonces Edward le quitó el sostén.

En poco tiempo ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos.

Bella chupó su pene hasta que estuvo completamente erecto.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

A pesar de las protestas de Bella, Edward se bajó de la cama. Ella se movió deslizándose por el suelo junto a él, manteniendo su polla en la boca durante todo el tiempo. Edward echó un vistazo por la mirilla.

—Es Riley.

Por fin, Bella se puso de pie. Edward abrió la puerta, revelando a Riley de pie en el pasillo con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura.

—Siento molestar —dijo él—. ¿Tienes algo de hielo? La máquina está rota.

— ¿Para qué necesitas hielo?

—Para jugar con él.

Edward fue a buscar su propia cubitera de hielo y se la dio a Riley.

—Gracias, colega, te debo una —dijo Riley mientras se marchaba.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Riley reanudó su actividad chupándole la polla. Mientras yacían en el suelo en la posición del sesenta y nueve, se oyó otro golpe en la puerta.

— ¡Qué os jodan! —dijo Edward.

— ¡Es importante! —dijo Tanya.

Edward y Bella suspiraron en los genitales del otro, se desenredaron y atendieron la puerta. Tanya entró en la habitación, también con una toalla a su alrededor.

—Siento molestaros otra vez —dijo ella—. ¿No fue uno de vosotros el que dijo que tenía unas esposas?

—Estoy bastante segura de que eso no salió en la conversación —dijo Bella.

—Mierda. Realmente necesito unas esposas.

—En realidad, sí surgió en la conversación cuando tú no estabas —admitió Edward—. Tanya, si te presto las esposas, ¿nos dejarán en paz?

— ¿Son de las que están forradas en piel?

—Sí.

—Trato hecho.

Edward cogió las esposas forradas en piel de su bolso de viaje y se las dio. Tanya se lo agradeció con un rápido besito en la mejilla y luego se apresuró a volver a su habitación.

— ¿Para qué son las esposas? —preguntó Bella.

—Sólo las tengo a mano en caso de que tenga que hacer un bondage de emergencia.

— ¿Qué más tienes ahí adentro?

—No importa. Siéntate en el sofá y separa bien las piernas, así puedo lamerte el coño un poco más.

Ella lo hizo y él también.

Edward la lamió por todas partes, de adelante hacia atrás, de lado a lado, en círculos y en un salvaje patrón zigzagueante. Deslizó el dedo índice dentro de su vagina mientras la lamía, estimulándola desde el interior. Ella se agitaba esforzándose por respirar cuando él deslizó un segundo dedo dentro de ella y luego un tercero. Tomó su clítoris entre los labios y chupó con delicadeza.

Cuando ella se corrió, fue a voz en grito.

Se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la pared.

—Maldita sea, terminad con tanto alboroto —gritó Demetri—. Aquí hay gente intentando... concentrarse.

Edward continuó lamiéndola y movió los dedos más rápidamente, y la próxima vez que ella se corrió fue con aún mayor intensidad y a mayor volumen.

...-...

Después de haber sido expulsados de ese hotel, se encontraron con que el siguiente hotel sólo tenía una habitación libre. Así que Bella y Edward hicieron el amor en una de las camas gemelas mientras que los otros hombres esperaban su turno para ser esposados y complacidos en la cama de al lado.

— ¿Quién es tu carcelera? —Demandaba Tanya, montando la polla de Félix—. ¿Quién es tu carcelera?

—Señora, usted, señora.

— ¡Sí, joder!

Mucho más tarde esa noche, los hombres esposaron a Tanya a la cama y entonces, los siete se las arreglaron de alguna forma para encontrar sitio y recorrer todo el cuerpo de ella con sus lenguas. Bella y Edward no pudieron evitar abandonar sus propias actividades para observarlos.

...-...

Cuando se levantaron a la mañana siguiente, Tanya cojeaba bastante, pero era una cojera feliz.

...-...

Bella se encontraba sentada en la oficina de los abogados Campbell y Campbell. Benjamín Campbell estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, revisando unos documentos. Ella le había contado toda la historia, aunque en varias partes optó por darle una visión general del asunto, en vez de detalles específicos, y él había asentido todo el tiempo, con aire pensativo.

—Debo admitirlo, no era consciente de que Lillian tuviera un capricho de ese estilo —dijo él.

—Muy poca gente lo sabía.

—De hecho, parece como si un buen número de personas lo supieran, ése es el tema.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Benjamín frunció el ceño.

—Sin duda, podríamos llevar el caso a los tribunales, pero no sé cómo probaríamos su alegato de chantaje, a menos que también eso hubiera sido captado en la grabación...

—Para nada.

—Para nada, ¿eh? Supongo que el truco sería probar que el… ah, harén, no estaba sujeto a una situación de pago de favores, sino que más bien se trataba de un arreglo optativo. Lo cual, según me ha explicado, no era así. Mi recomendación, claro está, es que releve inmediatamente a los caballeros de sus obligaciones.

—Ya está hecho.

—En lo que respecta a la mansión, lógicamente haré lo que me sea posible para defender su derecho a conservarla. Simplemente tendremos que esperar y ver qué hace ella.

Bella asintió.

—Aprecio su ayuda. Pero si puede confirmarme algo, podría tener otra idea.

...-...

Rosalie entró en la oficina del señor Campbell con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Por favor, tome asiento —dijo Benjamín, gesticulando hacia la silla vacía junto a Bella.

—Espero que tenga una buena razón para hacerme venir hasta aquí —dijo Rosalie—. Realmente había esperado no tener que ver a mi prima nunca más.

—Ah, bueno, eso no será un problema después de hoy, estoy seguro —dijo Benjamín—. Mi cliente solicitó que usted fuera convocada aquí para presenciar un cambio en los derechos de propiedad de la mansión de Lillian Higgimbottam y de todas las pertenencias en su interior.

— ¿De veras?

—Sí. Partiendo de determinadas conversaciones con ciertas partes interesadas, Isabella Swan ha decidido que ya no desea retener los derechos de propiedad de la anteriormente mencionada mansión y ha renunciado a dicha propiedad, lo cual se hará efectivo inmediatamente.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Demasiado elegante para ti, ¿verdad?

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—El bidet me ha decepcionado.

—Por consiguiente, y según las condiciones establecidas en el testamento de Lillian Higgimbottam, su casa y todo lo que posee revertirán en el siguiente beneficiario; a saber, la Sociedad Protectora de Animales.

— ¿Qué? —demandó Rosalie.

—Sí, un montón de monísimos cachorros y pequeños mininos recibirán amorosos cuidados cuando la mansión sea subastada públicamente.

Rosalie descargó violentamente el puño contra el escritorio.

— ¡Son puras chorradas! ¡Esa jodida casa me pertenece! ¡Yo soy su hija!

—Vamos, vamos, estoy seguro de que una dulce y bondadosa joven como usted no guardará ningún rencor a los tiernos gatitos y cachorritos destinados a recibir tan cariñosos cuidados —Benjamín le guiñó el ojo a Bella—. Todos los documentos han sido debidamente firmados y la propiedad será evaluada por los tasadores tan pronto como sea posible. Isabella, le deseo la mejor de las suertes en todos sus futuros proyectos, y Rosalie, ¡ajo y agua!

...-...

Bella siguió a Rosalie cuando salió hecha una furia de la oficina, dirigiéndose hacia el aparcamiento.

—Voy a destrozarte la vida —dijo, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a Bella—. Tu gordo trasero va a encabezar la selección de videos porno en cada hotel del país.

Se abrió la puerta de un coche. Bajó Royce, con la ropa rasgada y sucia, la cara cubierta de magulladuras.

— ¿Le cedió la propiedad? —preguntó, sus palabras apenas entendibles, pronunciadas a través de un labio hinchado.

— ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? —dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Le cedió la propiedad? —repitió él.

—No, no me la cedió. ¿Tienes todavía la cinta?

Royce maldijo a viva voz, luego maldijo por obvio dolor involucrado en el acto de maldecir. Rosalie y él maldijeron juntos mientras Bella caminaba alegremente hacia su coche de alquiler.

...-...

—Santa putísima mierda —dijo Bella, mientras Tanya, ella y los ocho ex-integrantes del harén se congregaban alrededor de la tele en la habitación del hotel—. Chicos, sois realmente buenos.

—Para eso nos pagas —dijo Demetri—. Bueno, nos pagabas.

— ¿Estáis seguros de que ésta es la única copia? —preguntó Bella.

James asintió.

—Eso es lo que dijo el mayordomo, al menos cuando no estaba diciendo "ay". Es cierto que le dio una cinta a Rosalie, pero era una cinta en blanco porque estaba seguro de que ella iba a intentar joderlo. Hoy en día no existe suficiente confianza en este mundo.

—Chicos, realmente no deberíais haberle dado una paliza.

—Después nos disculpamos.

Miraron todos juntos el resto de cinta, aportando comentarios graciosos de principio a fin. Luego la sacaron ceremonialmente del reproductor de videos y la hicieron pedazos hasta volverla añicos.

...-...

Como no tenían que pagar gastos de manutención, los hombres habían sido capaces de ahorrar muchísimo dinero durante su reinado en el harén y compraron en común una autocaravana gigante con comodidades para ocho personas.

—Sí, sólo viajaremos alrededor del país por un tiempo —dijo Tanya—. Para admirar las vistas, experimentar la cultura y follar en cada estado.

—Divertíos —le dijo Bella, dándole a su amiga un abrazo de despedida.

—Oh, lo haré. Estoy segura de que cada uno seguirá su camino dentro de algún tiempo más, pero mientras tanto, espero pasar un verano lleno de satisfacciones.

Bella abrazó y se despidió de cada uno de los hombres. Luego se marcharon, partiendo en busca de su aventura sexual.

Edward rodeó con el brazo los hombros de Bella, mientras observaban a la caravana perderse en la distancia.

— ¿Segura de que no estás celosa?

—Estoy muerta de celos. Pero lo superaré.

— ¿Sabes qué es una mierda? —Preguntó Edward—. Es una mierda que Rosalie aún se quede con su millón de dólares.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Ella tiene un millón de dólares, pero es miserable. Yo no tengo un centavo, pero soy feliz.

Lo besó.

—Técnicamente —la corrigió Edward—, tienes cien mil dólares.

—Bueno, sí, pero eso no sonaba tan bien para establecer el punto que quería reasaltar.

Se besaron de nuevo, luego subieron al coche de alquiler y partieron hacia un destino desconocido.

* * *

><p><strong>El fin :'( No me gustan las despedidas, las odio. Les agradezco por todo el apoyo que me han dado. :D<strong>

**¿Pueden creer que casi se me olvida subir este capitulo? Seh, se me paso. Estaba concentrada en la lista de utiles escolares. Fisica y Qumica son nuevos para mi. Es un indicio de que soy una enana. ;)**

**El epílogo solo sera algo para que se enteren que fue de sus vidas. Para las que ya leyeron la historia original, se daran cuenta que le agregue algunas cositas.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y la historia en general.**

**Les doy _GRACIAS_ :D**

**Nos vemos mañana. Busquenme en Complete**

**Belle Goose**


	15. Epílogo

**N/A: _Este fic es una adaptacion de "El haren de la Tía Penelope" de Chris Tanglen. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de cambiar los nombres y las descripciones_**

**...-...**

**Espero que disfruten este pequeño Epílogo. Solo es un capitulo para que se enteren que sucedio con nuestros chicos xD.**

* * *

><p>Epílogo<p>

Bella y Edward condujeron hasta Chicago y se enamoraron. Las primeras pinturas de Edward ya cotizan con sumas de cuatro cifras en el mercado de coleccionistas, lo cual él piensa que es bastante genial.

Jacob volvió a la Universidad y obtuvo su título universitario en la Facultad de Arquitectura. Ha diseñado un montón de magníficos restaurantes de un extremo al otro del sur de los Estados Unidos.

Jasper también obtuvo su título en arquitectura y se asoció brevemente con Jake, hasta que ciertas «diferencias de criterio» entre ellos terminaron la relación de negocios. Jasper tiene ahora la esperanza de diseñar atracciones para parques temáticos, aunque a él personalmente le provocan mareos.

Demetri abrió su propio bar con muchísimo éxito. Allí los bármanes sirven bebidas a las mujeres completamente desnudos. Demetri, de _motu_ propio, trabaja cada noche en el bar.

Después de una breve temporada trabajando como modelo de portadas de revistas, Emmett se encontró con otra mujer rica en busca de caballeros para servirla en su harén privado, lo que casi lo mata de la sorpresa. Lo que Emmett no recuerda muy bien es la cara de Rosalie… Aunque, pensándolo bien su jefa se le hace demasiado conocida.

Félix se convirtió en instructor de gimnasia en un instituto escolar y ganó el premio al Profesor del Año, cabreando de tal modo a la señora Helgen, la profesora de álgebra, que dimitió de su cargo en protesta.

James nunca llegó a ser Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Tanya y Riley se casaron en una sencilla ceremonia en Las Vegas. Viven felices en una pequeña casita en Burbank, California. Tienen una pequeña cadena de harenes para la satisfacción de mujeres… o hombres.

James vive con ellos. La enorme cama que comparten es testigo directo de muchísima acción.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>¿Vieron? Es realmente corto, y eso que le agregue mas palabras.<strong>

**Gracias por los 130 Reviews, los 94 Favoritos, y demas Alertas. De verdad, me siento muy emocionada por todo el apoyo que me han dado. Es la ultima vez que se los digo chicas: _¡LAS ADORO!_**

**Nos leeremos en un futuro cercano.**

**Las quiere**

**Belle Goose**


End file.
